


Fatum

by S_Nuur



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 1984 AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Equilibrium AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Habremos de ser lo que hagamos con aquello que hicieron de nosotros".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Dystopic AU basado libremente en el universo de la película Equilibrium con elementos de otras obras como 1984 y Fahrenheit 451.
> 
> Una breve descripción del universo de Equilibrium:
> 
> "En un futuro distópico después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, las emociones humanas han quedado proscritas gubernamentalmente como causa de la decadencia de la humanidad. Las emociones son controladas mediante una droga sintética conocida como 'prozium'. Todo aquel ciudadano que se niegue a mantener su consumo continuado y elija tener emociones libres es calificado como un ofensor del sentido y castigado con la pena de muerte. Para vigilar y detener a los ofensores sensoriales, el gobierno ha designado una unidad de policías de élite conocidos como clérigos".
> 
> Gracias a mi beta, Groucha.

_65,0% oxígeno; 10% hidrógeno; 19,37% carbono; 3_ ,2%   _nitrógeno_ ; _calcio, fósforo, cloro, potasio, hierro y otros elementos en proporción inferior. Cien billones de células, de las cuales las neuronas representan cien mil millones. 75 kilómetros de nervios. 100.000 genes ordenados en 23 pares de cromosomas. Unos 650 músculos; entre 4 y 5 litros de sangre; 19 órganos incluyendo 206 huesos, 2 metros cuadrados de piel, el cerebro, los ojos y el corazón._

_No me estaba preguntando qué aspecto tendría todo eso estrellado en el asfalto, a seiscientos metros por debajo de mis pies. Eso, lo sé. He visto cosas así; he hecho cosas así._

_Un cuerpo en caída libre sufre una aceleración de 9,81 metros por segundo cada segundo. Esto significa que el tiempo de caída de un cuerpo, desde una altura de seiscientos metros, es de 11,06 segundos en el vacío. Con la resistencia del aire, el tiempo puede incrementarse hasta los 15 segundos. Tampoco me estaba preguntando qué sentiría durante esos 15 segundos, o si sentiría algo. Para plantearse esa pregunta, hay que sentir curiosidad._

_El ser humano ha evolucionado hasta adquirir la capacidad de pensar y razonar, de crear y comprender lenguajes complejos; posee capacidad de pensamiento analítico y de comprensión simbólica. Un cuerpo humano sano posee dos pulgares oponibles que le permiten emplear herramientas._

_¿Qué herramientas son éstas?_

_Las mismas que antes de la guerra. Nuestras herramientas no han evolucionado con nosotros: la tecnología es la misma que empleaban nuestros antepasados para fabricar otras herramientas, para facilitar la vida cotidiana, para desplazarse, para comunicarse, para exterminarse. Las enfermedades que acortaban la esperanza de vida humana son las mismas que mataron a nuestros antepasados cuando no lo hicieron las bombas; la ciencia no ha escrito una línea de historia más allá del día que cayó la primera bomba, hace ya más de doscientos años; las que escribió el arte han desaparecido; las hemos hecho desaparecer, incinerado y olvidado por nuestro propio bien._

_Sé lo que es una guerra; lo he visto a diario en las pantallas que cubren las fachadas de los edificios. Mi primer recuerdo consciente es el de una bola de fuego, semejante a un cerebro humano, arrasando la tierra y elevándose para tragarse el cielo. Entonces hay un estallido de luz, todo se funde a blanco y vuelve a empezar. Vuelve a caer la bomba: cincuenta megatones reflejados en dos iris, en dos mil, en cuatro mil millones._

_Las bombas mataron a cinco mil millones de personas. Eso suma un total de entre veinte y veinticinco mil millones de litros de sangre derramada, diez mil millones de metros cuadrados de piel calcinada, trescientos setenta mil millones de kilómetros de nervios transmitiendo impulsos de dolor a cinco mil millones de cerebros, y después, nada. Guerra es paz; libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza._

_No estaba pensando en saltar. No poseo la capacidad de comprender por qué algunas personas lo hacen, luego carezco de la información necesaria para tomar esa decisión. Entonces, prevalece el instinto de conservación._

_No sé por qué existo. Sí sé que, si dejara de existir, el 65% de oxígeno que soy, mi 10% de hidrógeno, mi 19,37% de nitrógeno... seguirán existiendo sin mí. Las leyes de la física decidirían la forma que todo esto tendría en el asfalto, y primero los forenses, después los equipos de limpieza  y por último las bacterias harían lo que están programados para hacer. No sé por qué existo, pero mi sistema cognitivo está programado para seguir existiendo. Si alguien quisiera empujarme, me defendería._

_“Guerra es paz”, nos recuerdan los dirigibles que surcan el cielo como nubes mecánicas._

_El cielo es rojo y se derrama rugiendo sobre todo lo que existe, sobre lo que respira y lo que no, y el firmamento no está sobre mi cabeza sino a mis pies: cientos de miles de puntos de luz se extienden tan lejos como la vista alcanza, y en cada dirección cruzan arterias rojas y blancas como heridas abiertas, abismos de luz lanzados como flechas hacia la inmensidad de esta ciudad que no tiene límites._

_“Libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza”._

_No siempre llueve. El promedio de los últimos veinticinco años es de un 82% de días de tormenta. Pero no siempre llueve; a veces, sólo hay rayos conectando las capas de nubes y las agujas de los rascacielos que surgen de la tierra. Pero las noches son todas rojas y negras, los días, de muchos tonos de gris, y los amaneceres del color del fuego atómico._

_Nunca he contemplado un amanecer, aunque sí he visto muchos. La belleza es una palabra que conozco, pero representa un concepto vacío de significado. Si no nos hubieran extirpado la curiosidad, hubiésemos inventado un lenguaje nuevo, mejor adaptado a esta realidad y a este mundo, pero todo se hizo de una vez y por eso nuestro lenguaje es todavía sensorial, poco funcional y eficiente._

_Por eso no supe qué contestar cuando me encontraste y preguntaste por qué estaba allí, a un paso del vacío que mi cuerpo tardaría quince segundos en recorrer. Era menos tiempo del que hubieras necesitado para detenerme._

_Estaba a un paso del borde, a seiscientos metros del suelo, pero no sentí miedo. Conozco el significado de esta palabra y puedo reconocer hasta veintisiete síntomas: pupilas dilatadas, sudoración, temblor incontrolado, desorientación... Pero yo no siento miedo. Nunca._

_Estoy pensando, te dije. Decía la verdad y era así de simple. Entonces, también lo era para ti. Tendrías que haber sabido que no podía saltar, y que no saltaría._

_Unos seiscientos cincuenta músculos; entre cuatro y cinco litros de sangre; diecinueve órganos incluyendo doscientos seis huesos, dos metros cuadrados de piel, un cerebro, un corazón, dos ojos... Azules._

_No es lo que escogí ser; es lo que soy. Jamás seré otra cosa._

_Y no puede importarme._

 

 


	2. Detrás de la línea

_―Ofensores del sentido, este es el último aviso. Repito: último aviso. Tienen diez segundos para deponer las armas y entregarse, o abriremos fuego. Repito: es el último aviso._

―Último, mis cojones...

―¡Shhhst!

_―Diez._

―¿Preparada?

― _Nueve._

Éponine negó con la cabeza de forma rígida, con la mirada clavada en la polvorienta oscuridad. La habitación en la que estaban era angosta y opresiva, y frente a ellos había una ventana mal cegada con tablones. La luz del exterior se filtraba a través de las rendijas.

_―Siete._

Los nudillos de Éponine estaban blancos alrededor de la pistola que sostenía entre las rodillas, y Grantaire no tenía ningún arma que deponer. Sin mirarse, se dieron la mano.

_―Seis._

―¿Qué hacéis, qué hacéis? ¿Qué vais a hacer? ―tartamudeó histéricamente una chica más joven, una pelirroja que no había querido decirles su nombre. El hombre que se sentaba a su lado, apretado como un puño contra la pared, estaba hiperventilando y le castañeteaban los dientes.

_―Cuatro._

―¿R?

Él asintió.

_Tres._

―¡Ahora!

Corrieron contra la puerta y a través de ella, hacia el pasillo y el escuadrón de tiradores que los esperaba con la rodilla en tierra.

―Dos... ¡Fuego, fuego! ¡Abrid fuego!

La salva de detonaciones había estallado antes de que se diera la orden, y tras sus pasos las paredes y el suelo se llenaron de agujeros. Pedazos de yeso volaron arrancados de las paredes mientras Grantaire y Éponine doblaban la esquina del pasillo, y tras ellos todo se llenó de polvo y gritos.

Éponine frenó de golpe contra la barandilla de la escalera. La oscura cabellera le cayó hacia adelante. Por el hueco de la escalera vieron que más policías estaban subiendo. Grantaire retrocedió. La chica pelirroja acababa de darles alcance.

―¡Arriba! ―dijo Grantaire.

―¡No! ―gritó Éponine sujetándolo por la ropa, y tiró de él escaleras abajo. Tenían tiempo de bajar al primer piso antes de que subiera el segundo escuadrón.

Corrieron por otro pasillo que los perdió todavía más en las entrañas de aquel edificio que de milagro no era ya su tumba. Llevaban cuatro horas huyendo y sobreviviendo. Quizá pudieran hacerlo una vez más. Quizá...

En el piso superior se oyeron disparos, y unos alaridos lastimeros les encogieron el estómago:

―¡No disparéis, no disparéis! ¡No estoy armado! ¡Me rindo, me rindo, me...!

Un disparo puso fin a las súplicas, y supieron que el hombre que había estado con ellos en la habitación estaba muerto.

En este momento, un tiro voló en pedazos la bombilla del techo. La pelirroja gritó protegiéndose la cabeza y los tres se encogieron contra las paredes, pero un segundo disparo los espoleó hacia adelante en una carrera desesperada que ya sólo tenía una meta posible: la ventana que había al fondo.

Los disparos ya habían hecho pedazos los cristales antes de que Grantaire los atravesara con su cuerpo con el hombro por delante.

El golpe contra el asfalto lo dejó sin aliento, y la caída no existió, tan rápido sucedía todo, como un tren que no acabara nunca de despejar la vía. Éponine y la otra chica saltaron y cayeron al asfalto sembrado de cristales, y los tres retrocedieron contra el muro del edificio para que el alero los protegiera de los tiradores asomados a la ventana. Huir hacia arriba hubiera sido una pésima idea; Éponine sabía aquellas cosas, y él debería haberlas aprendido.

La ciudad se abría al final del callejón en el que estaban, y a lo lejos se oían más sirenas.

―¡Estáis locos, sois unos dementes! ―les gritó la pelirroja sujetándose el brazo derecho contra el pecho. Sangraba. Y lloraba―. ¡Nos van a matar a todos! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, joder, joder...!

―¡Cállate ya, estúpida! ¡Levanta! ―Éponine tiró de ella y la izó del suelo como si no pesara nada. Le sangraban las rodillas, y la adrenalina hacía temblar todo su cuerpo.

La chica se tambaleó y empezó a sollozar quedamente, pero de pronto dejó escapar un jadeo y sujetó la mano de Grantaire, que sangraba profusamente. Tenía un cristal alojado entre el índice y el pulgar, y ni siquiera lo había notado.

―Mierda, R... ―siseó Éponine.

Grantaire se lo arrancó sin pensarlo y la pelirroja le apretó la herida entre sus pequeñas manos para detener la hemorragia. La sangre que brotaba a borbotones se diluía entre la lluvia, pero Grantaire apenas sintió dolor, y el que notaba en algún punto indeterminado de la pierna izquierda lo ignoró obstinadamente apretando los dientes.

―Hay que moverse ―dijo Éponine.

Corrieron pegados a la pared, sin abandonar el abrigo del alero. El fondo del callejón se abría a una avenida amplia inundada por la lluvia, por el tráfico y por riadas de transeúntes que circulaban por ambas aceras. Si lograban mezclarse entre la multitud, quizá pudieran perderlos. Quizá...

Luces azules los recibieron nada más doblar la esquina: eran tres coches de policía y uno más, negro y sin luces, que acababa de frenar con un chirrido de neumáticos contra el asfalto. El agente que bajó del asiento del conductor lo hizo con su arma por delante. Y con un objetivo marcado.

―¡Éponine!

Un estallido de sangre bañó el rostro de Éponine, que se clavó en el sitio con los ojos helados, y la pelirroja se desplomó en el suelo.

Tenía un agujero de bala en la frente, y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Éponine se cubrió el rostro para ahogar un grito. Cuando Grantaire la cogió de la mano para obligarla a correr hacia el otro extremo del callejón, los dedos de la muchacha temblaban como de una fiebre súbita.

Tenían que haber sabido que pasaría. Había pasado.

Ya no huían sólo de la policía; habían alertado a los agentes del sentido.

Corrían bajo la lluvia, jadeando y sin aliento, pero estaban pedidos. Si se detenían, estaban perdidos. Si se ponían a tiro, estaban perdidos. Éponine le estaba clavando las uñas y tropezó dos veces en su carrera, pero no llegó a caer y tampoco se detuvo.

Las paredes del callejón se abrieron de golpe a un mundo gigantesco que se lanzaba en picado hacia el cielo rojo. La imagen de Padre les golpeó las retinas desde una pantalla que ocupaba veinte plantas de un edificio, y su voz se alzó sobre el rugido del tráfico y al aullido de las sirenas.

_“Libertad es esclavitud; ignorancia es fuerza”._

Corrieron entre la gente gris y los paraguas negros que llenaban las aceras, y se arrojaron como suicidas a las fauces del tráfico de una avenida de seis carriles. Un coche hizo sonar el claxon y los esquivó de milagro, otro dio un volantazo y se atravesó en el carril opuesto, y un taxi que circulaba en dirección contraria lo embistió haciendo estallar los cristales en pedazos. Grantaire chocó contra el capó, saltó sobre él y cayó al otro lado, y un motorista que no pudo frenar a tiempo se lo llevó por delante.

Y la máquina demente que era su mundo, por fin, se detuvo.

Grantaire abrió los ojos y sólo asfalto gris, el brillo irisado de la lluvia mezclada con productos químicos; vio los destellos rojos, verdes y anaranjados de las luces de tráfico reflejadas en la lámina de agua. El mundo estaba mudo de golpe; un zumbido sordo le llenaba los oídos.

Llovía. Llovería eternamente en aquella espantosa ciudad. Pensó que para siempre podía ser demasiado tiempo, que debió dejar que acabase la cuenta atrás y que los acribillasen a balazos. Así, todo habría terminado de una vez por todas.

―¡R! ¡R!

Éponine había regresado a por él. Las lágrimas le corrían mejillas abajo mientras trataba de obligarlo a levantarse.

Pero no lo miraba a él.

Lo miraban los conductores que se habían detenido a causa del accidente múltiple, y también algunos transeúntes: decenas de ojos inertes como los que los taxidermistas guardan en cajas, clasificados por colores, tamaños y formas, pero los grandes ojos castaños de Éponine estaban fijos en el coche negro que, al no lograr abrirse paso a través del atasco, se detuvo en mitad de la vía y abrió las dos puertas delanteras.

Eran dos. Los seguían no uno, sino dos agentes.

―¡Por favor, levántate! ¡Mierda, R, levántate! ¡Por favor, por favor, _por favor_!

Grantaire la obedeció, o quizá obedeciera a algo más profundo y primario: el irracional instinto de supervivencia. Se puso de pie y, sin soltar la mano de Éponine, luchando contra el entumecimiento de su rodilla, corrió hacia las luces brillantes de la estación de metro al otro lado de la calle. Ojos indiferentes los siguieron, seres grises que se apartaron silenciosamente para abrir paso a sus perseguidores.

Grantaire y Éponine se internaron en la estación y corrieron entre los viajeros que esperaban en filas, causando estragos en la simetría de las ordenadas hileras. Saltaron las barreras y se lanzaron por las escaleras mecánicas abriéndose paso a codazos. Grantaire saltó sobre el pasamanos hasta el siguiente tramo y Éponine fue tras él, tramo tras tramo, nivel tras nivel sin mirar nunca atrás. Las personas con las que chocaban se detenían y los miraban, pero rara vez gritaban y ninguna protestaba.

Pantallas luminosas anunciaban la frecuencia y dirección de los trenes, pero lo segundo no importaba: 5 minutos; 2 minutos; ¡entrando en la estación!

―¡Por aquí!

Abandonaron la línea de escaleras y doblaron hacia una galería de paredes revestidas de metal pulido, rectas y lisas como un espejo empañado. A lo largo de las paredes se sucedían pantallas que emitían escenas de una violencia inimaginable.

_“Guerra es paz; libertad es esclavitud”._

La galería los condujo a un andén abarrotado. El sistema de megafonía emitía un mensaje pregrabado:

_“Permanezca detrás de la línea hasta que el tren se detenga por completo”._

Las puertas del tren se abrieron de par en par y los viajeros empezaron a salir en perfecto orden. Grantaire y Éponine corrieron hacia el vagón.

_“Puertas abiertas. Por favor, espere luz verde. Puertas abiertas, por favor...”_

Un disparo detonó hacia el techo, el sonido amplificado por la alta bóveda de hormigón, y la multitud se echó al suelo como un solo hombre. Sólo dos personas quedaron en pie: los dos agentes de negro.

Desde la ventana del vagón donde se agazapaban, Grantaire pudo verlos por primera vez.

A diferencia de la policía regular, que se cubría el rostro con cascos blindados, los clérigos llevaban la cabeza y la cara descubiertas. Eran dos hombres jóvenes. Uno era alto y de ojos claros; el otro, más joven, tenía el cabello rizado y oscuro y unos ojos verdes que se movían entre la multitud como un maldito escáner. Grantaire tuvo la sensación de que aquellos ojos podrían traspasar el vagón y encontrarle.

_“Puertas cerrándose, permanezca detrás de la línea. Puertas cerrándose...”._

El tren se puso lentamente en movimiento con todo el pasaje agazapado en el suelo. Éponine y Grantaire mantuvieron la vista fija al frente. No parpadear, no respirar, no temblar; no mostrar emoción... o alguien los delataría. El tren comenzaba a ganar velocidad y a internarse en el túnel...

Pero no sería tan fácil. Iban a detener el tren.

Una alarma empezó a aullar de forma ensordecedora, y las personas que habían empezado a incorporarse cayeron al suelo y unas sobre otras cuando el tren se detuvo con un chirrido de ruedas bloqueadas. Las luces se apagaron y una luz de emergencia color ámbar comenzó a girar sobre sus cabezas.

_“Atención: permanezcan en sus asientos. Atención: no abandonen sus asientos hasta que un agente lo autorice. Atención...”._

Con una mirada de terror ciego en los ojos, Éponine saltó en pie y echó a correr vagón adelante. Grantaire no tuvo tiempo de impedírselo.

―¡No! ¡NO!

Saltó sobre ella y ambos cayeron al suelo al tiempo que un impacto de bala hacía estallar la ventana en pedazos. La gente se protegió de la lluvia de cristales y corrió para alejarse de los disparos pero no  hubo ni un grito de pánico.

Éponine lloraba, estaba hiperventilando. Durante cuatro horas de infierno se había mantenido entera, moviéndose hacia adelante y en la dirección correcta a base de instinto y experiencia, pero aquello la había superado. Un pánico ciego de presa perdida se había apoderado de ella desde que había visto al primer clérigo.

―¡Éponine! ―la llamó Grantaire intentando que lo mirara, pero ella luchaba contra él tratando de levantarse.

―¡Hay que salir de aquí, tenemos que salir, hay que salir!

Algunas personas habían empezado a gritar:

―¡Ofensores! ¡Policía, policía!

_“Atención: permanezcan en sus asientos. Atención...”._

Otra voz pregrabada se superpuso a la primera.

_“Puertas abiertas. Espere luz verde”._

Éponine gritó. Estaban dentro. Ya no había más opción que correr.

Corrieron.

Se arrojaron contra la puerta que separaba dos vagones y huyeron hacia la cabecera del tren. A través de las ventanas vieron que la policía regular había tomado el andén. La única salida era el túnel. Tenían que llegar a él.

Algo golpeó a Grantaire a la altura de las rodillas y lo hizo caer de bruces. Alguien se le había echado encima y gritaba llamando a la policía.

―¡Cabrón hijo de la gran...! ―Grantaire se revolvió como un gato, empujó al hombre que lo sujetaba y desde el suelo le dio una patada en la cara que lo tiró de espaldas, pero para entonces ya era tarde: la gente se apartaba atropelladamente para dejar paso al clérigo que venía tras ellos.

Grantaire se levantó trastabillando, pero volvió a echarse al suelo al ver que Éponine se había girado con el arma por delante. Disparó tres veces, sin pensar, sin apuntar, sólo para darles tiempo. Disparó y huyó, y Grantaire saltó en pie y fue tras ella, pero entonces ambos se detuvieron en seco.

El otro agente acaba de atravesar la puerta y estaba frente a ellos.

Éponine disparó y el agente se puso a cubierto. Ninguno había disparado contra ellos aunque eran más que vulnerables, y Grantaire comprendió que no lo harían, que pretendían detenerlos con vida. Agarró a Éponine y ambos saltaron por una de las puertas directamente a las vías.

Estaban en el túnel y la alarma seguía sonando. Casi ahogada por la estridencia de la sirena se oía otra grabación lejana:

_“...permanezca detrás de la línea hasta que el tren se detenga...”_

El suelo bajo sus pies vibraba. Unas potentes luces los cegaron.

―¡¡¡R!!!

Saltaron contra la pared y una masa sólida de acero y decibelios barrió el aire frente a ellos con tal fuerza de succión que arrastró los cabellos de Éponine. Tuvieron que aferrarse a la pared con las uñas. Un movimiento en falso y el tren los haría pedazos.

El chirrido de las ruedas al frenar los obligó a taparse los oídos. Cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse, echaron a correr de nuevo por el angosto espacio entre los vagones y la pared del túnel. El tren se interponía ahora entre ellos y sus perseguidores, dándoles algo de tiempo para poner distancia: quizá un minuto, quizá menos...

Dejaron atrás el tren y se internaron en la oscuridad. Las luces del túnel se espaciaban cada vez más, y a cien metros desaparecían por completo; pronto, correrían a ciegas.

Una forma roja apareció y pasó de largo en la periferia de su visión. Grantaire giró el rostro... y se detuvo.

Era una puerta de servicio.

 

  * ••



 

Un haz de luz negra reptaba por el suelo, siguiendo un reguero luminoso de gotas y salpicaduras. Uno de los agentes se había detenido donde acababa el rastro, junto a la puerta roja de servicio. El otro se había movido hacia el fondo del túnel.

 _―La salida norte está cubierta, señor_ ―dijo una voz distorsionada por la radio―. _No han pasado por aquí._

―Cierre la estación: todas las salidas y los accesos a todos los andenes. Inmediatamente.

_―Recibido._

―Han tenido que salir por aquí ―dijo el que estaba junto a la puerta de servicio.

La luz de la linterna rebotó en el suelo y los cegó cuando barrió el lugar donde se ocultaban. Éponine se sobresaltó y Grantaire le tapó la boca con la mano. El agente estaba tan cerca que podrían contarle los agujeros de los cordones.

―Ya los has oído ―dijo el que se había alejado. Era el alto de ojos claros.

―No los habrán visto.

―Es un señuelo ―Tenía una voz serena, pausada, elegante, con un timbre perfecto. Sería una maravillosa voz de tenor si no fuera una voz inerte. Volvió a dirigirse a la radio―: Agente, averigüe dónde conduce este túnel.

Éponine no respiraba, sólo temblaba, y a sus ojos asomaban lágrimas que eran de terror y de puro agotamiento. Aferraba la pistola contra su cuerpo, pero sólo les quedaba una bala: lo habían comprobado. Aunque fueran lo bastante rápidos para matar al que estaba junto a ellos, no lograrían escapar del otro.

Grantaire sintió que otro aguijonazo subía desde su rodilla. El dolor lo obligó a apretar los dientes. No podía apartar los ojos del arma ni dejar de pensar en _esa_ bala. Los efectos de la adrenalina se habían disipado y hacía mucho que sólo le quedaban sus propias fuerzas, sus propios deseos de vivir. Nunca lo había deseado mucho, y se preguntó, no por primera vez, hasta qué punto merecía la pena seguir huyendo. Para que, tarde o temprano, los acabaran cazando como a ratas, sacándolos a rastras de un agujero en la oscuridad, tan cerca del infierno ya, tan cerca... Lo sentía por Jehan pero, de todas maneras, él ya estaba jodido.

La radio emitió un pitido.

_―La vía se bifurca a quinientos metros: distritos dieciocho y catorce._

―Nos separaremos ―dijo el que estaba más cerca.

_―Y otra vez a un kilómetro y medio: distritos dieciocho, diecinueve y veintidós._

Se hizo un largo silencio.

―Los hemos perdido ―expuso fríamente el que hablaba por la radio, el de los ojos claros y la voz tranquila―. Agente.

_―Señor._

―Envíe unidades a todas esas estaciones. Ciérrelas hasta nuevo aviso. Y, agente.

_―Señor._

―Sus órdenes son detenerlos con vida.

Sin añadir nada más, el clérigo cortó la radio y se alejó, y su compañero lo siguió con pasos sigilosos.

 

  * ••



 

Estuvieron allí más de una hora, sin moverse, sin atreverse a comprobar que realmente estaban solos.

Grantaire contó cuatro trenes: dos en cada dirección. Cada vez que un tren pasaba rugiendo por el túnel, el suelo se estremecía como si fuera a abrirse para tragárselos, y el estruendo era ensordecedor. A veces, durante un momento bellísimo, se le embotaba tanto la cabeza que conseguía no pensar.

Pero los trenes acabaron dejando de llegar. Habían interrumpido el tráfico en cinco estaciones: era su record personal de desorden público.

Éponine se había echado a llorar; lloraba en silencio y con los dientes apretados, como le habían enseñado. Grantaire la dejó desahogarse. A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, los sentía arder con ese fuego húmedo que los seres humanos guardan en su interior desde que vienen aterrorizados a este mundo, pero no dejó escapar ninguna lágrima. Uno de los dos debía ser fuerte en todo momento. Unas veces era ella, y otras, él: era una especie de acuerdo tácito.

Fue Éponine la que decidió el momento de empezar a moverse. Se sacudió para deshacerse de su abrazo y gateó fuera del angosto espacio que había bajo los escalones que conducían a la puerta roja de servicio. Se sentó allí mismo, mojada, sucia y miserable, y se rodeó con los brazos.

―¿Y ahora, qué?

Grantaire la miró sin saber qué responder, con la mano herida cerrada en un puño al costado. Ella se secó la cara con las mangas y desgarró con los dientes un jirón del bajo de su vestido, de un tejido sintético áspero y gris. Grantaire dejó que le vendara la fea herida.

―Jehan está muerto ―dijo Éponine sin levantar los ojos del tosco vendaje que sus manos iban aplicando.

No debería ser tan duro oír aquello. Decirlo en voz alta no lo hacía ni más ni menos real, ni más ni menos terrible.

―Eso no lo sabemos ―respondió Grantaire. No había pretendido decirlo en voz tan baja, tan queda.

―Lo dejamos atrás y ahora está muerto. Él no... Él nunca... hubiera... Oh, Dios, Jehan... ―Éponine se apartó con brusquedad, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

―No lo sabemos, ¿de acuerdo? Aun podría...

―Cállate, por favor ―rogó, Éponine.

Dos de tres, pensó Grantaire. Como cifra, no es que fuera mala. Aunque, en realidad, eran dos de los nueve que habían sido cuando empezaron a perseguirlos. Pero ¿qué podían importarle a él los otros seis? No los conocía de nada. ¿Qué le importaba que hubieran matado a esa niña pelirroja que no paraba de llorar, que le había sujetado la mano cuando él sangraba?

―Éponine...

―¡Lo sé, joder!

Grantaire dejó que se calmara. Sabía que lo acabaría haciendo; que, en aquel momento, no lo quería a su lado.

―Tenemos que movernos ―dijo simplemente, aunque la mera idea lo agotaba. Quería sentarse allí y cerrar los ojos, y ver qué pasaba si no los abría más. Quería beber, desesperadamente. Beber o fumar o meterse algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.

―¿Hacia dónde? ―musitó Éponine.

―El distrito diecinueve.

―La estación está cerrada. Y llena de policías y de... Joder.

―Eso no importa. Tenemos que bajar.

_Bajar, ¿cómo? Bajar, ¿a dónde? Y después, ¿qué? ¿Qué hay ahí abajo? ¿Y si nos perdemos? ¿Y si no podemos volver a subir? ¿Y si no encontramos a nadie? ¿Y si encontramos a alguien? ¿Y si Jehan está muerto y todo esto no sirve para nada?_

Éponine no le preguntó nada de eso, y Grantaire no se lo preguntó a sí mismo. La elección es fácil cuando sólo hay un camino posible.

Tenían que bajar.

Quizá, después de todo, aun pudieran llegar más cerca del infierno.

 

 


	3. Más cerca del infierno

 

 _Emigra de la muerte_  
 _para hacer un signo de Vida nuevamente en Ti_  
 _fiero y bello como un accidente de autos_  
 _en la Plaza de Armas_  
  
_Juro que yo he visto esa luz_  
 _No dejaré de besar tus mejillas_  
 _cuando cierren tu ataúd_  
 _Y los humanos de duelo vuelvan a su viejo_  
 _y cansado sueño._  
 _Y tú te despiertes en el Ojo del Dictador_  
 _del Universo_

 

Combeferre pasó otra página amarillenta y reseca, que crujió amenazando con quebrarse entre sus dedos. El papel en descomposición había dejado un polvillo muy fino adherido a sus guantes; quizá el tejido absorbiera aquel olor peculiar. Los libros siempre despedían un aroma penetrante, como a madera y vainilla...

―¿Señor? ―lo llamó una voz a su espalda.

Pero aquel olor sólo era el resultado de los compuestos orgánicos volátiles liberados desde el papel.

―Hemos encontrado otra habitación. Estaba oculta detrás de un mueble.

―Que nadie toque nada.

Oyó cómo el policía se retiraba para repetir su orden al resto de la patrulla, pero no los pasos que se detuvieron en el vano de la puerta que estaba a su espalda. Combeferre volvió a fijarse en el libro que tenía en las manos.

―¿Qué es eso?

Cerró el libro.

―Material ilegal ―dijo. Aunque no se había girado, podía sentir los ojos verdes clavados en su espalda.

Cuando dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado, oculto en el doble fondo de un armario, un pedazo de papel se deslizó de entre las páginas y cayó al suelo, justo a los pies de su compañero, que lo recogió.

El papel, de forma rectangular, era grueso y rígido, y el reverso era de un brillante color blanco: era papel fotográfico, y Combeferre sintió una injustificable aversión hacia aquel objeto.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó.

Los penetrantes ojos de Courfeyrac se alzaron hacia él.

―Pájaros.

Combeferre observó la fotografía, pero no la tocó cuando su compañero se la ofreció. Era cierto: no eran más que unos cuantos pájaros negros, cuervos recortados contra un cielo gris plomizo, posados a lo largo de un cable eléctrico que cruzaba la imagen en diagonal. Era una imagen bastante inofensiva cuya utilidad, si la había, Combeferre no lograba imaginar. Con todo, era una reproducción no autorizada, probablemente tomada desde un dispositivo de contrabando.

La mayor parte del contenido de aquel apartamento se había adquirido en el mercado negro. En el registro habían encontrado por lo menos veinte libros,  así como varios cuadernos cuya posesión la ley tipificaba como falta. Aquellos, además, estaban manuscritos: eso constituía un crimen contra el sentido. En otros alguien había dibujado, llenado página tras página de formas grises y de rostros grotescos, manos, ojos y cuerpos. Había rostros sin ojos y otros sin boca; había una horrenda imagen que había llamado la atención de Combeferre por el increíble realismo de su anatomía, una figura sin cara que se apretaba los oídos con unas manos tensas y crispadas cuyas articulaciones abultaban bajo la piel.

El apartamento era pequeño y no tenía ventanas en absoluto. Faltaba la mayor parte de los muebles y todos los electrodomésticos. La pantalla informativa, que debía permanecer en funcionamiento permanente, estaba desencajada de su cubículo en la pared y abierta por la parte trasera, y presentaba sus entrañas electrónicas expuestas a la humedad y al polvo. Habían desmontado la mayor parte de las piezas, y los cables colgaban huérfanos allí donde los habían cortado o arrancado.

Era fácil suponer que todas las cosas que faltaban allí habrían ido a parar al mercado negro, donde los ofensores las habrían intercambiado por aquellos objetos y por substancias ilegales como alcohol y tabaco. También había una grotesca reproducción en miniatura de un ser humano. El cabello estaba hecho de hilos gruesos trenzados, y los ojos eran dos botones de plástico. La boca, en forma de U, simulaba una sonrisa.

Todos aquellos objetos los habían arrojado al patio central del edificio, donde la policía los custodiaba. No había hecho falta llevarse nada en calidad de prueba.

―Por aquí ―les indicó un agente.

La policía había movido un aparador para revelar a medias una puerta. Un haz de luz completamente roja se derramaba a través de ella y reptaba por el suelo de baldosas resquebrajadas. Combeferre dio un paso hacia ella... y se detuvo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―lo interrogó Courfeyrac. Uno de los policías que custodiaban la entrada había encendido una linterna para acompañarlos al interior.

El corazón de Combeferre había empezado a latir con rapidez pero, más por costumbre que por voluntad, su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable.

―Apague eso ―ordenó al policía de la linterna.

―La luz ya habrá deteriorado el material fotosensible ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―Apáguelo ―repitió Combeferre con frialdad―. Y espere aquí.

El agente obedeció y los dos clérigos entraron solos en la habitación. Un fuerte olor a productos químicos lo impregnaba todo. Allí, sobre una mesa adosada a la pared, estaba la cámara fotográfica que habían sospechado que encontrarían. Pero no fue eso lo primero que llamó la atención de Combeferre.

Fotografías y negativos cubrían las cuatro paredes y hasta parte del techo, tapizaban por completo la mesa alrededor de los recipientes de pvc que contenían los productos químicos y cruzaban la angosta habitación de extremo a extremo colgadas de alambres.

―¿Por qué habrán dejado todo esto? ―dijo Courfeyrac. Había descolgado una fotografía de un alambre y la estudiaba con indiferencia.

―Hubiera sido un lastre.

―Entonces debieron haberlo destruido.

―Los ofensores se sienten vinculados a los objetos que acumulan. Rara vez los destruyen. ―A Combeferre no le gustó la inflexión de su propia voz. Mantener el control le estaba costando toda su concentración, y por un momento no fue capaz de distinguir con claridad ninguna de las imágenes que lo rodeaban por todas partes.

Cuando Courfeyrac le dio la espalda, comprobó el reloj de dos esferas de su muñeca: apenas habían transcurrido dos horas desde su última dosis. Si se volvía a inyectar corría el riesgo de sufrir una sobredosis, y si agotaba sus dosis antes de tiempo le pedirían explicaciones. No, lo tenía bajo control. Y aquellas fotografías no eran más que...

...pájaros....

...y rostros... rostros impasibles como el suyo, tranquilos, indiferentes...

E hileras de coches, y líneas rectas de las aceras, marañas de cables, paraguas vistos desde un tejado, más rostros tranquilos, un niño sentado en una fuente... Agua...

Había agua por todas partes, en todas las fotografías: gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo, agua corriendo por los cristales, el río, decenas de veces el río, asfalto mojado de colores brillantes, un charco irisado golpeado por una bota militar... el mismo charco atravesado por un cuerpo... que la policía se estaba llevando a rastras...

Y aquello... era el desfile del Día de la Liberación... banderas izadas y un escuadrón de soldados congelados en un saludo marcial... ¿Quién cometería la insensatez de salir a la calle y mezclarse con una multitud portando un artefacto similar? ¿Y por qué nadie...?

Su hilo de pensamientos se cortó de golpe. Algo acababa de llamar su atención. Courfeyrac, que lo tenía delante, pasó de largo sin percatarse, pero Combeferre lo vio. Se agachó para pasar bajo uno de los alambres y se dirigió a la pared del fondo del cuarto.

―Te dije que estaba mintiendo ―dijo. Courfeyrac lo siguió y se detuvo a su lado frente a la fotografía que estaba mirando.

En ella aparecían los sospechosos. Sonreían.

―Son ellos ―dijo Combeferre―. Los tres.

Cuando salieron del cuarto de revelado, Combeferre llevaba en la mano la fotografía.

―Quemadlo todo ―dijo al primer agente con el que se cruzaron.

Minutos después, las llamas lamían la pira alzada en el centro del patio interior del edificio, a la vista de todos sus habitantes. El fuego devoró en segundos el papel, royéndolo por los bordes y abriendo grandes agujeros como manchas de tinta de filo incandescente. El pelo de hilo de la muñeca había ardido y también el vestidito gris, y gruesos goterones negros se desprendían de los ojos de plástico.

 

  * ••



 

Agua, oscuridad y angustia: a eso había quedado reducido el mundo; en eso consistía todo.

El agua estaba por todas partes: anegando los túneles, chorreando de las paredes cubiertas de moho viscoso, goteando desde el techo de forma lenta y constantemente. Allí abajo también llovía. La oscuridad había durado cien años. Y el tiempo pasaba despacio; no pasaba.

A veces, el túnel se estrechaba tanto que no podían ni extender los brazos, y otras era tan bajo que se veían obligados a gatear. Subía y bajaba, serpenteaba y se dividía en algunos puntos. En las zonas más bajas se había acumulado tanta agua que habían tenido que caminar hundidos hasta la cintura, pero al pasar bajo los solitarios rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de los agujeros de ventilación del techo, habían visto las marcas ennegrecidas que el agua había dejado en las paredes excavadas. El nivel del agua había llegado casi al techo, pero ninguno sabía cuándo sucedía aquello ni por qué, ni si la crecida los atraparía allí abajo y los ahogaría.

Hacía mucho que estaban perdidos; hacía mucho que lo sabían pero ninguno lo decía en voz alta. Avanzaban a tientas guiándose por la pared, cogidos de la mano, y no hablaban.

No estaban solos; había ratas allí abajo, centenares de ellas, correteando a su alrededor y huyendo a su paso. Las oían chillar, con sus pasitos escurridizos sonando como arañazos, y veían brillar sus ojillos.

Casi siempre estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que lo mismo daba cerrar los ojos que tenerlos abiertos, y hacía ya tanto que habían dejado atrás el último rayo de luz... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Pero todavía no los había consumido el hambre, así que no podía haber sido tanto tiempo. Grantaire se sentía confuso, desorientado y exhausto, pero era capaz de caminar y de pensar con bastante coherencia.

Habían estado discutiendo, primero en susurros y después a gritos. Eso había sido hacía muchas horas, cuando aun les quedaban fuerzas que malgastar. Se habían detenido a descansar una sola vez, cuando encontraron un lugar razonablemente seco en el que sentarse.  Había sido un error porque, cuando retomaron la marcha, la rodilla le dolía tanto que casi no la podía mover. Desde entonces caminaba renqueando, cada paso una lenta agonía que el frío sólo empeoraba. La mano, en cambio, le ardía.

Éponine no se quejaba, pero eso no quería decir gran cosa. Si estaba herida no lo diría abiertamente, aunque tiritaba tanto que que fuera a romperse en pedazos. Habían tropezado una docena de veces en la oscuridad y estaban completamente empapados, y la humedad no dejaba que la ropa se les secara. El agua les llegaba ahora por encima de las rodillas, y cada paso que daban levantaba ecos que reverberaban en el túnel. Por los sonidos que el eco le devolvía, puede que aquel fuese el más ancho que habían encontrado.

―¿Qué sucede? ―susurró Grantaire al notar que Éponine se había detenido.

Ella no le respondió.

―¿Por qué te paras? ¿Qué...?

Los dedos helados de la joven le apretaron la mano con fuerza y Grantaire captó el mensaje. Escuchó, pero sólo oyó el susurro del agua que se calmaba a lo largo del túnel... y su propio pulso latiéndole en los oídos, acelerándose poco a poco.

―¿Qué has oído?

―No lo sé. Me ha parecido... ―La voz de Éponine sonaba ronca y frágil por el frío, pero sobre todo insegura. La ceguera los hacía creer en fantasmas. Al principio, cada paso a tientas se les había antojado un paso hacia las fauces de algo invisible que acechase en la oscuridad pero, con el transcurso de las horas, se habían acostumbrado a caminar con el terror pegado a los talones.

Pero esta vez no era su imaginación. Había algo allí delante.

Grantaire y Éponine se acercaron todo lo posible el uno al otro.

―¿R...?

Hubo un movimiento en el agua, como un chapoteo. Grantaire notó el movimiento de Éponine a su lado y supo que había cogido la pistola. Pero sólo tenían una bala y el arma se había mojado. ¿Se suponía que eso importaba? ¿Dispararía? Grantaire no sabía nada de esas cosas.

Oyó un clic metálico; Éponine había quitado el seguro.

Una voz invisible se alzó frente a ellos:

―¡Soltad las armas y no...!

Éponine chilló y disparó. El súbito resplandor de la detonación reveló por lo menos cinco formas humanas. Una cayó y el agua se la tragó de golpe, y al regresar la oscuridad algo se precipitó sobre la espalda de Grantaire y lo derribó.

Grantaire se hundió en el agua bajo el peso de otro cuerpo. Trató de salir, de levantarse y respirar. Tardó demasiado en comprender que no podía porque quien lo había atacado no se lo permitía, que lo estaba reteniendo bajo el agua y trataba de ahogarlo.

Entonces, luchó.

Se debatió frenéticamente sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin saber qué golpeaba ni cómo, pero su atacante lo tenía sujeto por la nuca, le había puesto una rodilla sobre la espalda y Grantaire no podía defenderse. El pánico le robó cuanta capacidad de resistir hubiese poseído en otras condiciones, y pronto sintió que sus pulmones comenzaban a arder y a presionarle el pecho desde dentro como si quisieran reventarle las costillas. Trató de respirar y respiró agua, se convulsionó y siguió luchando, y mientras todo aquello sucedía oyó gritos amortiguados por el agua. Creyó oír a Éponine... pero ya no era capaz de luchar con la furia del principio. Sus movimientos se volvían descoordinados y débiles y su cuerpo no le respondía como debiera. Estaba empezando a desfallecer....

Y de pronto, tan bruscamente como lo había derribado, su atacante lo sacó y pudo respirar. Respiró tan hondo que se mareó, un ruidoso estertor al que siguieron las convulsiones de un ataque de tos mientras su cuerpo trataba de expulsar el agua que había tragado. Sintió náuseas. Las piernas casi no lo sostenían pero su atacante le había doblado un brazo detrás de la espalda y le había inmovilizado el cuello, amenazando con romperle ambas cosas si forcejeaba.

―¡R! ¡R! ―estaba gritando Éponine.

―¡Ép...! ―Lo asaltó otro doloroso ataque de tos; su voz sonaba ronca y agarrotada―. ¡Éponine!

―¡Suelta ya eso, puta! ¡No te lo pienso repetir!

Era una mujer la que había dicho aquello, pero Grantaire no la veía porque seguía tan ciego como antes, indefenso en la oscuridad que ahora se había llenado de maldiciones y gritos.

Estaban por todas partes, delante y también detrás, y aunque Grantaire no los viera supo que no eran policías. La policía no gritaba ni maldecía ni llamaba “puta” a la gente. La policía no perdía los nervios; nunca. Y allí había gente muy nerviosa.

―¿Ha traspasado el chaleco? ―estaba gritando alguien.

―¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

―¡Quitádselo, quitádselo!

―¡Joder, eso intento!

―No puedo respirar... No puedo...

Hubo un sonido fuerte y áspero, el de un brusco desgarrón de algún tejido grueso seguido de un violento ataque de tos, y parte de los gritos cesaron.

―¡R! ―seguía llamándolo Éponine―. ¡No os acerquéis, que nadie se acerque! ¡O disparo, lo juro!

―No disparéis ―dijo de repente una voz neutra que venía de algún punto a su espalda. Grantaire no supo por qué lo alarmó tanto el sonido de aquella voz distante y fría.

―¡No te acerques! ―chilló Éponine histéricamente.

―¡No te muevas! ―le advirtió la mujer.

―No disparéis ―repitió aquella voz.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Grantaire como una descarga eléctrica. Era una voz tranquila que llenó su mente de agonía, haciendo que una indefinible sensación de peligro creciera en su interior.

―¡La muy zorra va a acabar matando a alguien! ―dijo la mujer.

―No está cargada.

Un silencio estupefacto siguió a aquella afirmación, y por un momento sólo quedaron los ecos del agua agitada rebotando en el túnel, engullendo el sonido de muchas respiraciones.

Y de repente, Éponine gritó. Empezó a aullar como una demente y ya no paró hasta que se oyó un golpe seco y un fuerte chapoteo en al agua. El terror se apoderó de Grantaire.

―¡Dejadla, no la toquéis! ¡Éponine! ¡Éponine! ¡Ép...!

El agua engulló sus gritos. Su captor lo había empujado hacia adelante y lo retuvo... un segundo, dos, diez... antes de sacarlo y zarandearlo mientras él tosía.

―¿Nos entendemos ya? ―dijo la voz de su captor a su espalda, que era grave y potente como un trueno―. No te lo volveré a pedir amablemente.

Grantaire no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que su atacante lo arrojara contra la pared y lo cacheara sin muchos miramientos. Entonces lo soltó y Grantaire, presa de la debilidad y sin aliento, cayó bruscamente de rodillas.

―Éponine... ―jadeó más que llamó, pero ella no respondió―. ¡Éponine!

La luz golpeó violentamente sus ojos, roja y brillante como un súbito amanecer. Alguien había encendido una bengala. La combustión duró un instante y después el resplandor disminuyó de intensidad. Una luz rosácea llenaba ahora el túnel, arrojando sombras inquietas que lamían las paredes y llenaban el agua de destellos rojo sangre.

Grantaire buscó con la mirada entre aquellas siluetas oscuras, más de diez, que se repartían en pequeños grupos a su alrededor, pero no vio a Éponine. Todo lo que vio fue un siniestro baile de máscaras, una docena de rostros ocultos tras pasamontañas y cascos con viseras oscuras que le devolvían su propio reflejo. Eran cascos de la policía, y la mayoría vestían también todo o parte de los uniformes que se empleaban en situaciones de combate, con placas endurecidas que protegían los órganos vitales. Pero los rifles y fusiles que portaban eran objetos anticuados, quizá de antes de la guerra. No eran policías; no podían serlo...

―Eso no era necesario ―oyó que decía entonces una voz... _aquella_ _voz..._

―Eso dices tú ―replicó desabridamente la mujer, una figura pequeña que estaba arrodillada en el agua. Entonces, Grantaire vio a Éponine.

―No... ¡NO!

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó como un borrón que su mente no logró procesar del todo: oyó gritos y vio armas, alguien trató de retenerlo y Grantaire se revolvió y golpeó a ciegas y lo siguiente que supo era que tenía a Éponine entre sus brazos, aferrada contra su cuerpo, y que ella no reaccionaba, no se movía. Le sangraba la sien y su sangre se diluía en el agua que empapaba su cabello. Pero respiraba... respiraba...

Grantaire acunó su cabeza contra su pecho y se quedó allí, inmóvil, mientras aquella gente los rodeaba...

La mujer que había estado sosteniendo a Éponine estaba ahora de pie. Cuando los encañonó con fusil que tenía en las manos, el hombre que estaba junto a ella la obligó a apuntar al suelo.

―Bajad las armas ―dijo.

Era una voz hermosa y, sin embargo, resultaba tan espeluznante que Grantaire quería rogarle que se callara, que saliera de su cabeza.

Y de pronto, su diafragma se contrajo y dejó de respirar.

Él se había quitado el casco y, cuando Grantaire vio el resplandor de la bengala brillar en su cabello, tan rubio que era casi blanco bajo aquella luz fantasmagórica, cuando las sombras cambiantes revelaron la imposible y gélida belleza de aquellas facciones, el corazón le dio tal vuelco que, por un momento, pareció que no volvería a latir.

Quizá no lo hiciera.

―Todo este jaleo por dos ratones ―estaba diciendo alguien.

―Estaban armados ―les recordó la mujer.

―¡A mí me han disparado! ―se quejó otro en el tono que usaría alguien para quejarse de que lo han pisado.

―¿Qué pasa si hay más escondidos?

―Podrían ser espías.

―A mí no me parecen espías. Me parece que están cagados de miedo.

―Una ya no.

―Ha sido culpa suya, ¿vale? ―replicó la mujer, arrancándose el casco airadamente para revelar un rostro joven de piel color caramelo y grandes ojos almendrados―. Se ha vuelto loca de repente.

―Baja el arma de una vez, Yasira ―Grantaire reconoció la voz grave y profunda del hombre que lo había atacado. Era un tipo alto de aspecto formidable, de unos treinta años, de cabello oscuro y piel bronceada, que lucía una descuidada barba de varios días sobre una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte―. A ver, ¿quién coño eres tú? ―exigió saber.

Grantaire no le respondió. Estaba mirando al joven de cabello rubio que estaba junto a él. Se sentía paralizado por la vacía profundidad de sus ojos, imposiblemente azules, encendidos por el fuego rojo de aquella luz cambiante e irreal.

―¡Eh! ―El que le había hablado chasqueó los dedos ante su rostro, arrancándolo de su estupor―. Despierta, Blancanieves. Aquí arriba.

Grantaire miró a su alrededor mientras todos se iban descubriendo los rostros. Eran diez o más, hombres y mujeres, y todos iban armados hasta los dientes. Había un pequeño grupo retrasado con respecto al resto, y Grantaire reconoció en el centro al herido, un joven de pelo más bien pobre que se apoyaba en los hombros de otros dos para mantenerse erguido. Tenía el chaleco desgarrado sobre el pecho y un feo hematoma se distinguía sobre su esternón, pero no sangraba. Extrañamente, parecía el menos hostil de todos.

―Dile que no sois espías ―dijo en tono hastiado cuando Grantaire lo miró, y esbozó quizá una sonrisa o quizá una mueca de dolor―. O estaremos aquí hasta mañana.

―¡Cierra el pico, Bossuet!

―¡Necesito un médico! Me acaban de pegar un tiro, por si no lo habías notado.

―¿Te han matado esta vez?

―Pues no, pero…

―Cállate. Y tú...

―No somos espías ―dijo Grantaire rápidamente.

―¿Pues quiénes sois? ―El tono, aunque exigente, no era ya tan brusco y no ocultaba cierta amabilidad en el fondo. Grantaire miró a aquel tipo y se atrevió a albergar un atisbo de esperanza incierta, pero no podía ignorar la presencia del rubio a su lado, silenciosa y fría y, de algún modo, llenándolo todo. Grantaire volvió a mirarlo con la esperanza de ver algo en aquellos ojos azules, un gesto, un destello en la mirada, pero su rostro le siguió resultando tan inescrutable como si aún llevara puesto el casco

―No buscamos problemas ―dijo miserablemente―. Creímos que erais... ―bajó la voz, temiendo decir la palabra― policías.

―¿Y por qué coño creíais eso? ―lo interrogó el tipo grande.

―Porque los persiguen, ¿por qué va a ser? ―dijo la mujer de forma cortante.

―Joder... ―siseó alguien. Los demás habían empezado a maldecir y a mirar nerviosamente hacia el fondo del túnel.

―No nos han seguido ―dijo Grantaire rápidamente al ver la alarma que aquello había causado.

―Y estáis tan seguros que os liáis a tiros contra lo primero que se mueve, ¿no? ―dijo el tipo grande. Su expresión era de pronto grave y templada, la de alguien que se hace cargo de la situación―. Enjolras.

El rubio... Enjolras...

_...Enjolras..._

...Enjolras lo miró.

―Yo me encargo ―dijo.

Se giró y se alejó del grupo, su figura alta y esbelta moviéndose en las sombras con la elasticidad y la gracia de movimientos de una pantera. La mujer fue tras él, y otros cinco o seis se les unieron ajustándose los cascos.

―¡Andaos con ojo! ―les advirtió el herido mientras se alejaban.

―Todo irá bien mientras no estés tú ―le dijo uno mirando atrás. El herido le enseñó un dedo y el otro se rió y se alejó túnel adelante con el resto del grupo.

Salieron de la zona iluminada y fue como si se los hubiera tragado la oscuridad. No quedó de ellos ni el más leve susurro.

Grantaire se quedó mirando el lugar por el que habían desaparecido, pero reaccionó y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Éponine  cuando el tipo grande se arrodilló frente a ellos.

―No somos policías ―le dijo a Grantaire en tono razonable y tranquilo. Grantaire asintió pero sus brazos siguieron tensos en torno al cuerpo de la muchacha.

―No somos espías ―dijo con voz queda, y él asintió a su vez.

―Me llamo Bahorel.

―R... ―acertó a decir Grantaire.

Bahorel asintió y señaló a Éponine.

―Tu amiga necesitará un médico, y eso ―señaló la mano de Grantaire, que sangraba bajo el empapado vendaje― no tiene buena pinta. Si quieres, podéis acompañarnos.

Grantaire miró a Bahorel a los ojos, que eran de ese tono de verde que se confunde fácilmente con castaño. Eran unos ojos amables y llenos de inteligencia que, de algún modo, le inspiraron una sólida confianza. Grantaire no sabía si se debía a su imponente físico, pero la presencia de aquel joven transmitía seguridad por sí sola. Cuando él mantenía la calma, la calma descendía a su alrededor.

―Estamos buscando a una persona ―dijo Grantaire.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―No lo sabemos. Lo llaman... Jardinero...

Alguien resopló: era el herido.

―Es tu día de suerte, amigo. Por favor, ¿podemos irnos ya? Creo que me he roto algo.


	4. La habitación roja

_Había en la casa una habitación en la que Combeferre nunca entraba. Siempre había sido un armario, pero ahora era aquella habitación: la habitación en la que nunca entraba._

_Pasaba por delante a diario y, aunque era consciente de su existencia amenazante, convivía con ella sabiendo que nada sucedería mientras no abriese la puerta. Por qué existía o desde cuándo estaba allí eran preguntas que no se planteaba, del mismo modo que no pensaba que algunas cosas eran distintas a su alrededor: que aquel cuarto de baño no era exactamente igual al suyo porque aquella no era realmente su casa._

_Abrió el mueble que había tras el espejo del lavabo. En su interior estaban las ampollas que contenían las dosis de prozium: dos hileras perfectamente alineadas, y dos pistolas de inyecciones corporales sin aguja hipodérmica. Las manecillas de su reloj, que estaba en la repisa sobre la pila, se movían rápidamente la una hacia la otra. Combeferre tomó una de las dosis pero, al cargarla en la pistola, la pequeña ampolla resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos._

_La alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar, un pitido agudo y estridente que siguió sonando de forma continua._

_―¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

_Combeferre no miró a quien le había hablado. En la periferia de su visión adivinaba la silueta oscura en el vano de la puerta, pero su mirada seguía clavada en el amasijo de cristales y líquido que salpicaba el suelo, que no era su suelo, pero que lo era._

_―Ha sido un accidente._

_―Tíralas todas._

_Combeferre cargó otra dosis._

_―Ven ―le dijo aquella voz sin rostro._

_―No._

_―Ven conmigo._

_―¿A dónde?_

_―A la habitación roja._

_―No se entra en la habitación roja._

_―Ven conmigo. Hay una mariposa. Te la enseñaré si vienes._

_―No iré contigo._

_―Entonces te mataré._

**_―_ **

_Combeferre abrió los ojos de golpe a una oscuridad que lo cubría todo. No movió un músculo, no respiró, cada fibra de su cuerpo alerta y en tensión. Era presa del terror residual que persiste tras las pesadillas._

_―¿Quién está ahí? ―llamó._

_―No mires ―le susurraron las sombras desde un rincón―. Hay un monstruo debajo de la cama._

_―_

Combeferre despertó sobresaltado y con el corazón enloquecido.

Se incorporó y buscó a tientas el interruptor tirando al suelo cuanto había en la mesa, y sólo cuando la luz llenó el cuarto hiriendo sus pupilas fue capaz de empezar a calmarse. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Temblaba, jadeaba, y no era capaz de detener nada de aquello. Por un hueco entre sus dedos crispados espió el reloj que había caído al suelo.

El prozium producía un sueño sin sueños. No era posible que los efectos de la droga se hubieran disipado tan deprisa. Tres horas. Esta vez, no le importó.

Se levantó y cruzó la casa encendiendo a su paso todas las luces. El armario del pasillo no era más que un armario y ninguna línea de luz roja se filtraba bajo la puerta. Se dirigió al baño y abrió el mueble tras el espejo, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que las ampollas que intentaba coger cayeron rebotando al interior de la pila. Rescató una al azar, cargó con dificultad el dosificador y se inyectó directamente en el cuello.

La sensación fue la de una descarga eléctrica seguida de un hormigueo que trepó por sus cervicales directo al cerebro. La calma llegó casi de inmediato pero el temblor de sus manos persistió, y aquella sensación de desasosiego siguió alojada en su pecho.

Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara y el cuello, y después descansó ambas manos en los bordes de la pila mientras hacía un par de inspiraciones temblorosas. Lo tenía bajo control...

―¿Va todo bien?

Combeferre alzó la vista para encontrar los ojos de Courfeyrac, que le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo. Su compañero estaba de pie junto al marco de la puerta. Vestía únicamente sus bóxers, y Combeferre vio con claridad la cicatriz que tenía en el lado izquierdo del pecho, muy cerca del corazón.

―¿Qué quieres?

Courfeyrac lo siguió mirando con aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes como el neón, y no dijo nada. ¿Cuándo había notado que tenía los ojos verdes? ¿Había sido antes, o después de empezar a soñar? Courfeyrac era un ciudadano ejemplar y un compañero leal; no le había fallado nunca. Le gustaban los cereales y ducharse antes de dormir, y tenía la costumbre de peinarse con los dedos. Algunas veces, Combeferre quería estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared.

―Vete ―le dijo secamente.

―Me has despertado.

―Lo siento. Ahora vete.

Los ojos de Courfeyrac se movieron del espejo a la pila, y Combeferre siguió la dirección de su mirada para ver que el agua seguía corriendo alrededor de las ampollas que se habían acumulado en el desagüe.

―Duerme un poco, Ferre.

Cuando Combeferre alzó la vista, él ya no estaba allí.

 

  * ••



 

Éponine se despertó en una habitación desconocida y en una cama que no era la suya, sola y completamente desnuda.

Se incorporó cómo pudo, sintiendo quejarse todos sus músculos, y mientras se frotaba las sienes notó que _alguien_ se acercaba.

Maldijo en silencio mirando en todas direcciones, buscando a su alrededor algo que pudiera emplear como arma. A falta de algo mejor, asió una lámpara que estaba junto al colchón y la arrancó del enchufe.

Se ató la manta alrededor del cuerpo con un firme nudo, se enrolló en la mano un extremo del cable y se pegó a la pared junto a la puerta a tiempo de ver cómo el pomo empezaba a girar.

La silueta de un hombre cruzó el umbral caminando sobre el brillante haz de luz eléctrica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Éponine descargó sobre él la lámpara y pasó el cable alrededor de su cuello. Pero el cable estaba pelado y se partió, y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar él se giró y le apresó las dos muñecas.

―¡Suéltame, suéltame, hijo de puta!

―Basta... ¡Para! ¡Éponine!

Éponine se quedó muy quieta de repente. El alivio que sintió debió haber relajado la tensión que la mantenía rígida y temblorosa, pero lo hizo.

―¡Serás estúpido, estúpido! ―sollozó, soltándose de un tirón, y dejó caer la lámpara sólo para poder golpear a Grantaire en un brazo con el puño cerrado―. ¡Serás imbécil y estúpido! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

―Sólo he ido a... ¡Joder, ya basta!

Éponine lo hubiera golpeado otra vez, pero él no se defendía y se le estaba soltando el nudo de la manta, así que la sujetó sobre su pecho y se sentó hecha un ovillo en la cama, que no era más que un amasijo de mantas y viejos sacos de dormir.

―Joder, gracias ―se quejó Grantaire, frotándose la coronilla entre el desorden de sus rizos para comprobar que no sangraba―. Hacía casi cinco minutos que no me dolía la cabeza.

―¿Qué es este sitio? ―quiso saber Éponine después de echar otra ojeada a su alrededor. La habitación en la que estaban era estrecha y alta y una telaraña de tuberías y tubos de pvc cubría el techo.

―Es un búnker ―le explicó Grantaire―. Eso me han dicho.

Un búnker... Éponine había oído hablar de ellos. Se decía que los habían construido durante la guerra, pero nunca había visto uno. No le pareció muy impresionante.

Grantaire cojeó hasta ella y se sentó con cierta dificultad; aun se resentía de la rodilla. Llevaba ropa que no era suya: un jersey azul descolorido de tejido grueso y tosco y unos pantalones de un gris indefinible. Tenía la mano vendada, y Éponine reparó con el ceño fruncido en que alguien le había vendado a ella las dos rodillas.

―Tengo buenas noticias.

―Dispara ―dijo Éponine, tan emocionada como la última vez que tuvo dolor de muelas, que por otra parte eran casi lo único que no le dolía en aquel momento.

―Hemos encontrado al Jardinero ―dijo Grantaire.

―Querrás decir que nos ha encontrado él a nosotros ―Éponine tenía un recuerdo bastante difuso de los últimos acontecimientos, pero recordaba que había disparado contra uno de ellos y que alguien la había golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente; le parecía que podía aventurarse a sacar unas cuantas conclusiones―. ¿Y qué se supone que somos? ¿Prisioneros o algo así?

―¡No! ―dijo Grantaire. Después pareció perder parte de su aplomo―. No creo...

―Oh, joder...

―No, no, Éponine, está bien. Este lugar es seguro.

―No hay ningún lugar seguro.

―Pueden ayudarnos.

―¿Dónde está mi ropa?

―Está secándose.

―¿Quién me la ha quitado?

―Yo...

―¡Quién!

―Y el... médico...

―¡Qué! ¿Qué médico? ¿Has dejado que alguien...?

―¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo! ¡Joder, Ponine, cálmate ya!

―¡Cálmate tú! ¡Yo estoy muy calmada!

―Sí, vale...

―¡Y no me llames Ponine!

Grantaire optó por no replicar esta vez. Éponine odiaba que hiciera eso. Se abrazó las rodillas y permaneció enfurruñada hasta que él le habló:

―Te he traído comida.

Éponine vio que le ofrecía una de esas barritas de proteínas envuelta en papel plateado.

―Paso.

―Tienes que comer algo.

―No quiero.

―Tú misma ―dijo él con indiferencia.

Se sacó un cigarrillo de detrás de la oreja y sonrió. Era mono cuando sonreía, pero ahora mismo Éponine quería sacarle los ojos.

―Oh, ¿lo quieres? Es todo tuyo ―dijo él ofreciéndole el pitillo. Éponine trató de cogerlo pero él lo puso fuera de su alcance y en su lugar volvió a poner la barrita―. Si primero comes.

―Mamón ―gruñó Éponine. Pero le arrebató la comida y la devoró en tres bocados. Sólo entonces reparó en lo hambrienta que estaba. Casi lamentó que no hubiera más.

―También hay ropa ―le dijo Grantaire―. Está ahí. Y allí... Y... por ahí...

Éponine se levantó y fue recogiendo las prendas que Grantaire había dejado caer cuando ella había intentado abrirle la cabeza.

―¿Y qué? ―dijo después de rebuscar a fondo por todo el suelo―. ¿Se supone que tengo que ir en plan comando?

―Oh, ¿no hay...? No me había fijado.

―Las bragas nunca han sido tu prioridad, ¿eh, encanto?

Éponine dejó caer la manta para vestirse. Los vaqueros parecían de hombre y la chaqueta era una de esas prendas de punto que había crecido hasta doblar su tamaño. Tuvo que dar varias vueltas a las mangas para poder sacar las manos. Por lo menos había calcetines; tenía los pies helados.

―Así que el hortelano ese... ―dijo después, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

―Jardinero. Se llama Bahorel...

―Lo que sea... ¿Nos va a ayudar?

―No lo sé ―murmuró Grantaire―. Están hablando ahora mismo.

―Has dicho que nos iban a ayudar.

―He dicho que pueden.

―Pero quizá no quieran ―comprendió Éponine. Le pasó el cigarrillo y se arrebujó en la chaqueta. No importaba en realidad. Si, de todas maneras...

―Éponine... ―Grantaire dio una larga calada. El resplandor de la pequeña brasa brilló en sus grandes ojos grises. A Éponine no le gustó nada cómo sonaba aquel silencio―. Hay algo que... tienes que saber...

 

  * ••



 

Enjolras había regresado hacía una media hora, con todo el equipo y sin novedad. Parecía que el chico -Grantaire... R... como se llamara- estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que no los habían seguido. Que no hubiera noticias era una buena noticia. Bahorel, por su parte, tampoco tenía mucho que contar.

―Es la historia de siempre ―estaba diciendo―: unos cuantos idiotas intentan salir de la ciudad; la policía intercepta a unos cuantos idiotas; final sin sorpresas.

Tenía que alzar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio. El techo de la armería tenía forma de bóveda y amplificaba hasta el menor de los sonidos, de modo que las ocho o diez personas que se movían de un lado a otro dejando los uniformes y las armas daban la sensación de ser un centenar. Para colmo, alguien se había puesto a hacer el numerito del tocapelotas en pelotas, y el resto había empezado a lanzar silbidos y sugerencias que no eran fáciles de ignorar. Enjolras, por supuesto, las ignoraba. Bahorel hacía lo que podía.

―Por lo visto, pretendían salir en uno de los transportes a las minas ―siguió explicando―. Una gilipollez total. En fin, estos dos han escapado, y no me preguntes cómo porque no creo que ni ellos lo sepan. El resto... ―se pasó un dedo por el cuello en un gesto bastante inequívoco.

―¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó Enjolras. La mayoría solía necesitar ayuda para salir del pesado uniforme, que sobre todo cuando se mojaba era una verdadera jodienda, pero él se las arreglaba por su cuenta a la perfección.

―Sí y no ―respondió Bahorel, recostándose en el armario metálico que tenía a su espalda―. Dicen que hay otro, un tal Johan...

―Jehan ―lo corrigió Joly de mala gana.

―Vale, lo que sea... Ellos creen que está detenido, pero sólo porque no han visto cómo lo mataban. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Incluso si tienen razón, han pasado más de treinta horas. A mí me parece un asunto muy feo.

―Feo, feo, muy feo... ―asintió Bossuet, adormilado. Tenía una costilla rota, estaba hasta el culo de analgésicos y de vez en cuando se reía aunque nadie sabía de qué.

―Bossu, Bossu ―rio alguien palmeándole un hombro cuando pasó en dirección a la salida―. Tendremos que coserte el chaleco al cuerpo si queremos mantenerte con vida.

―O podríamos coserle la boca para que no vuelva a delatar nuestra posición ―gruñó Yasira, malhumorada―. La próxima vez, ¿por qué no te pintas una diana en la frente?

―¿Por qué no cierras la boca y te pones algo de ropa, Miss Camiseta Mojada de los huevos? ―le espetó Joly de mala manera.

―A mí no me molesta ―murmuró Bossuet.

―¿Por qué no te metes un chute de esos tuyos y te vas un rato a mamarla? ―siguió Yasira, dirigiéndose a Joly.

―¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos? ―intentó mediar Bahorel sin éxito.

La verdad era que Joly tenía buenos motivos para estar de mal humor. Que Bossuet estuviera mirándole las tetas a la chica era sólo uno de ellos, pero también habían intentado colarle a los dos intrusos (ahora huéspedes) para que se ocupara de ellos antes de aclararle el asuntillo de quién había disparado a quién. Tampoco hizo falta. A Bahorel no le hubiera gustado estar en la piel de Grantaire cuando Joly le había suturado la mano pero, en fin, sobreviviría.

―Resumiendo ―empezó Joly, ignorando la amorosa despedida que Yasira le dedicó antes de irse―: esos dos se han metido en un lío _como imbéciles_ y ahora quieren que otro les resuelva el problema: nosotros, para ser exactos, porque lo han oído, y cito textualmente, “por ahí”.

―¿Qué han oído? ―preguntó Enjolras. Había cogido el fusil que se había llevado y lo estaba desmontando minuciosamente pieza a pieza. Parecía un agujero negro en el centro del tumulto que había a su alrededor.

―Que hemos sacado a gente de la cárcel ―explicó Joly.

―Nadie sale de la cárcel.

Joly puso los ojos en blanco.

―De comisaría ―se corrigió. Enjolras asintió como si nada.

―Se ha hecho antes.

―Se ha hecho mal si resulta que se está corriendo la voz. No sé si os dais cuenta de lo mal que suena “por ahí”. El gobierno tiene espías “por ahí”.

―¿Y crees que no saben que existimos? ―preguntó Bahorel retóricamente.

―Es bueno que sepan que existimos ―dijo Enjolras.

―¡Oh, bien! ―replicó Joly con un aspaviento―. ¿Y por qué no? ¡Pongamos un felpudo de bienvenida también! La última vez casi se va todo a la mierda así que no me jodas, Enjolras.

―No te enfades, _Jolily_ ―le dijo Bossuet, que en su estado de alegre tranquilidad opiácea no se alteraba por nada.

―Esos dos no son más que unos idiotas violentos. ¿Y qué pensaban encontrar ahí fuera después de jugarse la vida? ¿Disneylandia de mierda?

Bossuet sonrió medio ido.

―Je, Disneylandia...

―Venga, Joly ―terció Bahorel pacientemente―, la gente no tiene la culpa de creer las historias que se cuentan.

―¿Creéis que Disneylandia existiría de verdad? ―murmuró Bossuet.

―La gente no piensa, Bahorel, ese es el problema. Esas historias, ¿quién las cuenta? Nadie sale de la ciudad, y los que lo hacen no regresan para contar lo bien que les ha ido. No es tan difícil de entender.

―¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Echarlos sin más por ser poco listos? ―preguntó Bahorel para poner punto final al asunto. Consideraba que el mal humor de Joly estaba justificado pero también sabía que, cuando se calmara, él menos que nadie sugeriría una cosa así.

Joly, que vio la encerrona, chaqueó la lengua y se fue hacia el fondo de la sala. Los últimos del grupo habían salido dejándolos solos a los cuatro. El silencio se agradecía.

―Bien, volviendo a la cuestión del tal Johan...

―Jehan.

― _Jehan._ ¿Qué hacemos con _Jehan_?

Bahorel miró a Enjolras, que seguía muy concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Había acabado de revisar el arma y la estaba volviendo a montar como si hubiera alguien cronometrándolo. Era bastante espeluznante verlo trabajar, pero a los niños del búnker les encantaba aquello. Bahorel los había visto con la boca abierta, formando un corro alrededor del joven y pidiéndole que lo volviera a hacer. Después de aquello, Bahorel les había prohibido terminantemente el acceso a aquella parte del complejo, pero siempre había alguno que se colaba sin permiso a husmear.

―Habrá que asegurarse de que es viable ―dijo Enjolras sin levantar la mirada.

―Habrá que asegurarse de que sigue con vida ―murmuró Joly a regañadientes.

―Las probabilidades son altas ―respondió Enjolras con absoluta seguridad en lo que decía. Aquello, nadie lo entendió.

―¿Por qué? ―tuvo que preguntar Bahorel.

Enjolras acabó de montar el fusil. Lo puso de pie entre sus rodillas sobre el banco en el que se sentaba a horcajadas e insertó el cargador de un golpe. Solía tomarse su tiempo para decidir lo que quería decir o si quería decir algo. Y si su silencio incomodaba a alguien, ése era su problema. No era problema de ninguno de ellos, claro. Los tres estaban acostumbrados a sus... cosas.

―El chico ―dijo Enjolras finalmente― se llama Grantaire. El Ministerio lo busca desde hace años. Si creen que ese Jehan puede llevarlos hasta él, no lo ejecutarán.

Bahorel levantó las cejas y Joly se giró.

―Eh, eh, eh, alto ahí ―dijo Bossuet en tono de seria advertencia. Aquello lo había despejado―. ¿Quién coño ha dicho nada de la puta policía del sentido? Estábamos hablando de la policía de fronteras.

―¿Qué es eso de que el Ministerio lo busca? ¿Por qué lo buscan? ―exigió Joly regresando a grandes pasos.

―No lo sé ―respondió Enjolras con su habitual falta de expresión.

―Y el muy cabrón se lo ha callado ―gruñó Joly cruzándose de brazos―. Mal empezamos si empezamos con mentiras.

―¿Por qué no nos lo habrá dicho? ―se preguntó Bossuet.

―Porque tiene miedo ―comprendió Bahorel mirando a Enjolras.

Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Había estado en primera fila durante el encuentro en el túnel; algo allí le había dado mala espina desde el principio, y sólo ahora comprendía por qué.

―Miedo, ¿de qué? ―preguntó Joly.

Bahorel no dejó de mirar a Enjolras cuando dijo:

―De _él._

 


	5. Vértigo

  _Latidos, jadeos, pasos rápidos en la oscuridad._

_Grantaire corría y no sabía hacia dónde, pero no había más escapatoria que aquellas escaleras que ascendían por las entrañas de hormigón y metal del edificio._

_Los pisos se sucedían a tal velocidad que resultaba imposible contarlos. Hacía mucho que habían cortado el suministro eléctrico. Hacía mucho que huía completamente a ciegas, guiándose por la pared y la precaria barandilla oxidada que se bamboleaba peligrosamente bajo su peso._

_Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa: primero el corte de luz, después el aullido de la sirena. Se preparaba un registro y todos debían permanecer en el interior de sus casas, pero el distrito ocho era conocido por tener demasiado que ocultar, y alguien con más agallas que seso había disparado a bocajarro a un agente de la policía del sentido._

_Menos de veinte minutos después, la torre estaba tomada y los tiroteos se sucedían a lo largo de ciento treinta pisos._

_Toda aquella violencia sin sentido, todas aquellas vidas... Habían venido a por él, Grantaire estaba seguro. La policía había matado a sangre fría a todo aquel que se había cruzado en su camino, pero él se había puesto a tiro y no le habían disparado._

_―¡Corre! ―había dicho a Éponine empujándola en otra dirección. A él lo querían con vida pero a ella la matarían sin dudarlo._

_―Buscaré ayuda ―había prometido la muchacha. Grantaire la creyó, pero sabía que nadie acudiría._

_Ahora huía a solas, a ciegas, con la certeza de que no iría muy lejos. En cualquier momento las fuerzas le fallarían, tropezaría y no sería capaz de volver a levantarse, o toparía con una pared o con una puerta cerrada y allí acabaría todo._

_Lo perseguía un agente de la policía del sentido, un clérigo, y aquellos seres jamás se daban por vencidos._

_Una delgada franja de luz hendió la oscuridad en la distancia. La silueta de una puerta se perfilaba al final de las escaleras, y Grantaire se arrojó sobre ella para descubrir que estaba cerrada. Maldijo y la golpeó con el puño sin atreverse a mirar atrás. No podía oír al clérigo pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera allí. Estaba allí. Quizá muy cerca, quizá a un paso de distancia, viéndolo desesperar inútilmente. Los demonios de la mente tienden a llenar la oscuridad de monstruos, pero allí los monstruos eran reales, tenían rostro humano y ojos azules y se habían propuesto darle caza._

_El mero pensamiento le erizó el vello de la nuca, y Grantaire se arrojó contra la puerta, una vez y otra y otra, hasta que el cerrojo cedió y la puerta se abrió de par en par a la rugiente tormenta._

_Estaba en la azotea de la torre y una cortina de lluvia se precipitaba desde la roja bóveda de nubes. Un haz de luz blanca barrió la noche desde uno de los dirigibles que surcaban el cielo, y el rostro de Padre lo vigiló desde las alturas._

_Grantaire corrió bajo el azote de la lluvia, atravesando los charcos que anegaban la explanada de hormigón. No vio más puertas, sólo las salidas de aire de los conductos de ventilación que despedían grandes nubes de vapor. No dejó de correr hasta alcanzar el mismo borde de la azotea, y al detenerse bruscamente el vacío vertiginoso casi se lo tragó._

_La corriente de aire que ascendía por la pared de la torre lo golpeó con fuerza, aturdiéndolo casi tanto como la visión de aquel abismo vertical. No había cornisas más abajo, sólo una caída en picado de más de quinientos metros hasta el asfalto._

_Estaba atrapado._

_Jadeaba sin aliento, aferrado al muro bajo que bordeaba la azotea mientras la lluvia le calaba la ropa. Se giró sin proponérselo, guiado por la lenta certeza de que ya no estaba solo, y entonces lo vio._

_La puerta hacia las escaleras se mecía junto a él con un chirrido metálico. La lluvia mojaba su cabello rubio, oscureciéndolo. ¿Era siquiera humano? Incluso allí de pie, sin moverse, su figura poseía aquella cualidad felina que acompañaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Entrenados desde niños, los clérigos habían hecho de matar un arte._

_Pero aquel no había venido a matarle. Ni siquiera estaba armado, y no se molestó en amenazarle._

_Grantaire sintió cómo el terror se le agolpaba en la garganta. Se movió a lo largo de la cornisa, de espaldas al muro, manteniendo la distancia mientras el clérigo avanzaba._

_¡Aléjate!, quería gritarle. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla y hacerlo desaparecer. Pero jamás acabaría, jamás. Podía huir hasta el fin del mundo y ellos volverían a encontrarle._

_Entonces, como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, el clérigo dijo:_

_―No tienes a donde ir. ―Su voz poseía una nota vibrante que se abrió paso sin esfuerzo sobre el rugido de la tormenta._

_Grantaire casi se echó a reír, con los dientes apretados y una mirada enloquecida en los ojos. Arrastró las uñas sobre la superficie rugosa del muro, con los dedos crispados, mientras un rayo partía en dos el cielo._

_El resplandor pulsante perfiló frente a él grotesca silueta de una vieja grúa de carga. Grantaire clavó la mirada en la estructura. Si lograba alcanzar el extremo, quizá pudiera saltar a la azotea del siguiente edificio. Corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo._

_El hierro en descomposición despedía un fuerte olor a óxido. Grantaire trepó por la estructura hasta la pluma que quedaba suspendida en el vacío y se aferró a los cables de acero para equilibrarse._

_―No lo conseguirás ―oyó a su espalda._

_Grantaire no miró atrás, ni tampoco abajo. Dio un paso que lo llevó más allá del abrigo de la cornisa, y la corriente de aire que lo golpeó desde abajo casi lo arrancó de su posición. La estructura metálica crujió ominosamente, chirriando y ululando bajo el embate del viento._

_―Vuelve, no seas insensato._

_El clérigo se había detenido al borde de la cornisa y desde allí lo miraba con semblante vacío de expresión. No había nada al fondo de aquellos ojos azules, nada más allá de la marmórea superficie de su piel. Se movía por pura y fría determinación y lo perseguiría si hacía falta, aun a riesgo de su propia vida, o lo esperaría allí hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Grantaire se obligó a seguir avanzando, arrastrando los pies sobre la superficie metálica, de apenas medio metro de anchura, donde el óxido mojado creaba una pátina resbaladiza. Cada paso que daba era un centímetro arrancado a las frías garras del terror que le agarrotaba los músculos, pero continuó alejándose..._

_Hasta que un golpe de viento lo golpeó con fuerza y lo hizo perder pie._

_Se aferró desesperadamente a los cables, que vibraron de extremo a extremo, y logró recobrar el equilibrio pero para entonces era tarde: había mirado abajo y ya no podía apartar los ojos._

_La ciudad bajo él era una brecha vertical de luz cegadora, y sobre su cabeza rugían las nubes cargadas de electricidad estática. Aquel vacío lo llamaba, tirando de él con una fuerza irresistible._

_No podía dar un paso más, y no lo lograría aunque pudiera. El clérigo tenía razón: lo que desde la azotea había parecido una escapatoria desesperada era en realidad un salto imposible. No iría más lejos. Allí y ahora.... todo había terminado._

_Alzó la mirada, y entonces vio que el clérigo se dirigía hacia él._

_―¡No te acerques! ―le gritó Grantaire, resbalando al dar un involuntario paso atrás. Ni la boca abierta del infierno resultaba tan aterradora como él._

_―Quédate dónde estás ―dijo el clérigo. Se movía sobre la estrecha estructura como si caminara a ras del suelo._

_―¡Saltaré! ―amenazó Grantaire. Lo querían vivo y sabía que él haría lo imposible por acatar la orden. Entonces..._

_“Saltaré”._

_Fue una gota de lluvia en mitad de la tormenta. Y de pronto..._

_De pronto podía bajar la mirada y contemplar el vacío frente a frente, podía admirar la brutal belleza que se desplegaba ante sus ojos y comprender... y comprender... que era el único camino posible._

_Debía estar escrito en su rostro, porque alzó la vista y él clérigo se detuvo._

_―Saltaré ―volvió a decir, y esta vez, fue sin que le temblara la voz―. Si das un paso más._

_―No lo harás ―dijo él._

_Pero no estaba seguro, y Grantaire supo que no lo entendía, que entre las frías paredes de la celda que era su mente no había lugar para aquella idea._

_Otro rayo hendió la bóveda de nubes, retumbando entre las moles grises de los edificios, perfilando a cuchillo las facciones de ambos. Si su rostro era lo último que veía, pensó Grantaire con amargura, al menos se llevaría un recuerdo hermoso de aquella inhóspita tierra. Así debían ser los ángeles de los que hablaban los libros; también ellos eran meros ejecutores de superiores dictados; tampoco ellos tenían ni voluntad ni libertad de elección._

_Grantaire procuró no pensar en la caída. Sería rápido, ¿pero cuánto? ¿Sentiría algo? Pero cuando el asfalto triturara sus huesos y se bebiera su sangre ya no podrían perseguirle. Pensó que Éponine lloraría, pero siempre estaba llorando._

_El agua formaba ríos sobre su rostro, empapando los rizos que goteaban sobre sus ojos. Los cerró con la firme convicción de que no los volvería a abrir, y por un momento sintió la quemazón de sus propias lágrimas. Sus dedos se aferraban al cable con los nudillos blancos pero, poco a poco, el instinto cedió a la voluntad y le permitió soltarse, y por fin su cuerpo quedó a merced de las corrientes de aire. No dio el paso fatal, pero se dejó llevar, se dejó caer, y las garras súbitas de la gravedad hicieron el resto._

_El tiempo se detuvo en aquel único latido. Durante un segundo largo como una vida, se sintió ligero y vacío; sintió que flotaba, ingrávido, y se sintió en paz._

_Todo terminó cuando otra mano se cerró sobre la suya._

_La violencia del tirón lo dejó desorientado y sin aliento, y Grantaire sólo pudo jadear y clavar la mirada en aquellos ojos azules mientras la lluvia zigzagueaba en todas direcciones._

_Estaba medio a horcajadas sobre la viga de metal, en precario equilibrio, y el clérigo lo rodeaba con un brazo mientras con la mano libre se sujetaba al cable. Súbita, brutalmente, Grantaire cobró conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer, y la breve paz que había sentido se desvaneció cuando comprendió que ya no había escapatoria. Había fracasado y no encontraría el valor para volver a intentarlo._

_―Suéltame... ―jadeó, pero no pudo forcejear. Era más consciente que nunca del vacío bajo él, del viento que embestía la estructura herrumbrosa, y no se atrevía a moverse._

_“No me sueltes.”_

_Lo que el clérigo hizo fue esposar una de sus muñecas y fijar la otra argolla a la estructura. Los ojos de Grantaire se abrieron con horror._

_―No... ¡No! ¿Qué haces?_

_El clérigo se puso de pie y caminó hacia atrás sujeto al cable, alejándose de él. Por primera vez, Grantaire vio que respiraba con dificultad, y por un instante muy breve creyó que un destello de emoción incierta tensaba sus facciones, insuflando un soplo de vida a su fría belleza._

_―Voy a dejarte aquí  ―dijo―. No puedo confiar en que cooperes, eres una amenaza para ti mismo._

_―Espera ―lo llamó Grantaire. Trató de ponerse de pie pero resbaló y cayó sobre una rodilla._

_―Si te caes, te romperás la muñeca ―le explicó él con frialdad―. Te aconsejo que te calmes._

_―Espera ―volvió a pedirle Grantaire cuando vio que se giraba para regresar a la azotea―. ¡Por favor, espera! ¡No sabes lo que harán conmigo! ¡No tienes que hacer lo que te ordenen, no tienes que hacer esto! ¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡Por favor!_

_Era inútil. Bajo los efectos del prozium, la droga que suprimía las emociones, las personas eran tan inmunes a la compasión como lo eran al miedo, y el clérigo ignoró su llamada con la misma facilidad con que caminaba sobre el vacío sin temor a dar un paso en falso. Estaba ciego, sordo, hueco, y no lo ayudaría._

_No se giró ni una sola vez, y mientras Grantaire se maldecía mil veces por ser lo que era, él alcanzó la azotea y activó la radio._

_―Díez quince._

_La radio emitió un corto intervalo de ruido blanco y después:_

_―Adelante._

_―Me encuentro en la azotea. Preciso equipo de rescate en altura._

_―Recibido. Mantén tu posición hasta que..._

_Fue lo último que el clérigo oyó antes de que lo alcanzara la descarga de la pistola eléctrica. Estaba inconsciente antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo._

_Bajo la lluvia, junto a su mano inmóvil, la radio siguió emitiendo avisos hasta que alguien más la recogió._

_―... requiere confirmación. ¿E, me recibes?_

_―Me temo que no, amigo mío, pero yo tengo un mensaje para ti ―dijo Thénardier. Surgiendo de las sombras, su banda rodeó al clérigo caído―: Tengo a vuestro hombre, y vosotros a mi mujer. Tenéis veinticuatro horas. Y si para entonces aun queda algo de vuestro guapo muchachito, quizá os lo devuelva._

  * _••_



Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Grantaire aun revivía en sus pesadillas aquella noche.

Y todo lo que sucedió después.

Y, de pronto, surgiendo de la nada, él volvía a aparecer para sacudir su maltrecho mundo. De las alturas a las profundidades en poco más de dos años... Era casi irónico.

Era una broma pesada.

¿Pero era él... realmente? Eran el mismo rostro, la misma voz que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, los mismos ojos... Pero aquellos ojos habían mirado a través de él como si no lo reconocieran; no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra.

Se llamaba Enjolras, o así lo llamaban. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que aquellos seres tuvieran nombre. Grantaire lo encontró donde le habían dicho que estaría.

Estaba... leyendo un libro.

La escena era chocante cómo mínimo. Se preguntó cuántos habría quemado.

La expresión de Enjolras era tranquila y concentrada, y no se alteró cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Grantaire. Cerró el libro y esperó. Parecía una invitación, así que Grantaire se adelantó pese a que todos sus instintos lo prevenían en contra. Dejó que lo viera a la luz y de cerca, pero el cambio no se obró tampoco entonces, y él siguió mirándolo con algo parecido a la educada indiferencia. Si estaba fingiendo, lo hacía condenadamente bien.

Grantaire centró su atención en libro de páginas amarillentas, en parte por curiosidad y en parte por librarse del peso de su mirada.

―Sartre ―comentó en voz baja. Había cosas de las que uno no hablaba en voz alta, aunque lo más inteligente era no hablar de ellas en absoluto―. No es muy alegre... Aunque alguien me dijo que tenía las respuestas.

―¿A qué preguntas? ―dijo Enjolras.

Su voz lo estremeció tanto como en el túnel. Traía a la superficie recuerdos nada gratos, y Grantaire temió que los leyera en su rostro.

―Verás ―murmuró, inseguro―, me estaba preguntando si... te acuerdas de mí.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Miraba directamente a los ojos, no al centro del rostro como la mayoría de las personas. Resultaba intimidante, casi violento. Grantaire se sintió atrapado en aquel silencio y se precipitó:

―No es que tenga importancia, yo sólo...

―Me acuerdo de ti.

_Oh._

Bien, eso... era más desconcertante todavía. Y bastante inquietante, la verdad. Empezó a preguntarse si habría cometido un error.

_―¡No vayas! ―le había rogado Éponine―. ¡Te entregará, me matará, tenemos que salir de aquí!_

Quizá eso fuera lo más inteligente, ¿pero qué sería de Jehan entonces?

_―Si está aquí es porque ya no es uno de ellos ―había dicho él._

_―O es un espía._

O era un espía.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué iba a darles tiempo para que lo delataran? No, Grantaire no quería creerlo... pero se tensó involuntariamente cuando Enjolras se movió. Sólo se había inclinado hacia adelante para acodarse sobre sus rodillas, pero percibió su reacción.

―No tienes nada que temer de mí ―dijo. Su franqueza le resultó brusca, pero al menos era algo.

―Yo... quiero creerte ―murmuró Grantaire―, pero no te ofendas si te digo que éste es el último lugar en el que imaginé que te encontraría. No es que esperara encontrarte en ningún otro, y desde luego no quería que me encontraras tú a mí... aunque me... alegra que... ―¿Ya no seas un hijo de puta homicida? No sonaba muy conciliador, así que lo dejó estar y concluyó con un quedo―: Tienes buen aspecto.

Enjolras no dijo nada. Parecía estar estudiándolo, evaluando y catalogando cada gesto.

―Jean Prouvaire ―dijo después de un largo silencio―. ¿Es así como se llama tu amigo?

Aquello sobresaltó a Grantaire. Siempre lo habían llamado Jehan, nunca por su nombre completo.

―¿Cómo lo...?

Él señaló con la mirada algo que había sobre la mesa. Grantaire parpadeó.

―¿Es un...?

Un teléfono móvil. Había visto algunos, pero no funcionaban. La ley prohibía toda clase de comunicaciones remotas, y los medios autorizados estaban intervenidos. Se preguntó quién habría al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Está vivo? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Enjolras asintió y Grantaire cerró los ojos en un silencioso “gracias”. Nada podía ser peor que aquella incertidumbre. Salvo, quizá...

―Lo tienen a él, pero es a ti a quien quieren. ―Enjolras hizo una pausa y añadió―: ¿Por qué?

Grantaire palideció.

―Ya sabes por qué ―dijo quedamente.

―No lo sé.

―Si no lo sabes, ¿por qué me perseguías?

―Eran mis órdenes.

Grantaire esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y más resentida de lo que él mismo esperaba.

―¿Así es como funciona? ¿Os dan a oler el rastro y salís disparados a por la presa sin hacer preguntas?

―Eso es ―dijo él como si nada―. Te lo pregunto ahora. Te lo pregunto a ti.

Grantaire le sostuvo la mirada.

―¿Y si me niego a responder?

―Ya te lo he dicho: no tienes nada que temer de mí.

―También dijisteis que ayudaríais a Jehan. Ahora pones condiciones, no me parece justo. Pero no te exigiré que cumplas, no me debes nada en absoluto. Si no vais a ayudarnos, nos iremos de aquí.

―No podéis.

―¿Cómo dices...?

Enjolras había enlazado las manos; sus dedos eran largos y esbeltos, engañosamente delicados.

―Dijiste que escapasteis de la policía, pero esa no es toda la verdad. Os seguían dos clérigos; los perdisteis en los túneles del metro.

Grantaire miró el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa. Aquel objeto inofensivo se le antojó de pronto macabro y amenazante.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó―. ¿Con quién has hablado?

Retrocedió alarmado cuando Enjolras se levantó. Entonces notó un movimiento a su espalda; se giró y vio que Bahorel bloqueaba la puerta.

_Mierda._

Éponine tenía razón. _Éponine..._ La había dejado sola.

Bahorel chasqueó la lengua.

―Disculpa a Enjolras ―dijo cansadamente―. No sabe ser menos espeluznante, pero está trabajando en ello.

Grantaire no entendió a qué se refería pero la sensación de amenaza se disipó lentamente. Bahorel tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyaba un hombro en el marco de la puerta. Su postura era casual, relajada, y su expresión, paciente y razonable.

―Entiendo tus reservas ―dijo―, pero debes hacerte cargo de la situación. Aquí abajo viven cientos de personas, familias con niños pequeños. Nuestra prioridad es mantenerlas a salvo, y ahí fuera os están buscando. Si os detienen y os interrogan tendremos problemas. No nos juzgues mal, queremos ayudarte. Me han contado una historia jodidamente fea ―comentó mirando a Enjolras―. Te debemos esto; él te lo debe. Pero antes de nada, necesitamos saber qué arriesgamos. ¿Por qué eres tan importante para ellos? ¿Qué quieren de ti? Si eres una amenaza para alguien, tienes que decírnoslo.

Grantaire miró a Enjolras, que ahora guardaba silencio. Una historia jodidamente fea... Así que se lo había contado. Bahorel sabía quién era Enjolras, lo que era, y aun así lo había aceptado entre ellos.

―¿Eres tú quien manda aquí? ―quiso saber.

―Aquí no manda nadie ―sonrió Bahorel de soslayo―, pero todo el mundo hace lo que yo digo. Así que ¿vas a decirme lo que quiero saber? Sea lo que sea, te garantizo que no corres peligro. ―Vio que Grantaire miraba a Enjolras de reojo y añadió―: Y también respondo por él.

―Si contesto a tu pregunta, ¿ayudaréis a Jehan?

―No es una condición. ¿No te lo han dicho? ―Cruzó la mirada con Enjolras y añadió―: Eso ya está en marcha.

 

  * ••



 

Jean Prouvaire miró la fotografía que habían puesto frente a él dentro de una bolsa de plástico. La reconoció de inmediato. En la imagen estaban él, Éponine y Grantaire.

―¿Son esas las personas a las que dices que no conoces? ―le preguntó el clérigo.

Jehan siguió fijando la vista en la fría mesa metálica a la que estaba esposado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, rodeados de profundas ojeras. El cansancio le embotaba la cabeza y una pesada sensación de irrealidad se apoderaba de él a causa de las drogas que le habían administrado.

―Ciudadano.

―Me llamo Jehan ―dijo él alzando la mirada con un destello de rebeldía―. ¿Y tú, tienes nombre?

Se llamaba Combeferre, pero no era más un número.

Estaba allí para arrancarle la verdad, y después lo mataría.

 


	6. Donde muere la luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beteado por Unicornia, aka [soifweonlyliveonce ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/pseuds/soifweonlyliveonce) ;)

Enjolras clavaba la mirada en el fondo de su taza de café, silencioso desde hacía rato. Uno de los tubos de luz fría de la pared parpadeaba de forma intermitente, creando sombras extrañas en su rostro y a lo largo de la sala. Bahorel se levantó y le dio unos golpecitos. El tubo se apagó.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó mientras regresaba a la mesa.

―En él ―admitió Enjolras abiertamente―. En lo que nos ha contado.

―¿Crees que ha dicho la verdad?

―No estaba mintiendo.

Bahorel lo creyó. Enjolras solía notar cuando alguien mentía; sabía reconocer las señales.

La sala que les servía de comedor y también de lugar de reunión estaba desierta salvo por ellos dos. Era una habitación grande y alargada, de paredes grises de hormigón y muebles industriales de acero ennegrecido. Bahorel y Enjolras se sentaban en un extremo de la larga mesa, delante de dos tazas vacías y de una tercera que Grantaire sólo había probado después de que Bahorel le añadiera un chorro de vodka. Ofrecerle un trago era lo menos que podía hacer, por mucho que Enjolras no comprendiera por qué a veces la gente lo necesitaba.

Bahorel removió los posos de su café flojo y aguado. Aun era reacio a creerlo, pero las evidencias estaban ahí.

―Si es cierto lo que dice, es lógico que la policía lo quiera fuera de circulación. Debe ser un auténtico grano en el culo, aunque no sé cómo es posible. O qué significa.

―Quizá no signifique nada. Podría tratarse de un caso aislado.

―O podría ser el principio de algo.

―Sin duda es lo que ellos temen ―asintió Enjolras―. Temen que haya más como él. Ahora o en el futuro.

Bahorel consideró las implicaciones de aquello. No estaba seguro de poder comprenderlas todas, pero al menos sabía una cosa:

―No pueden controlarlo ―murmuró.

Enjolras guardó silencio. Pensaba. Pensaba en aquello que no podía comprender, y Bahorel volvió a sentir una mezcla de admiración y compasión por él. Parecía tan sencillo cuando era tan complejo...

―Quizá no sea buena idea exponer a Grantaire ―dijo Bahorel, centrándose en cuestiones más inmediatas. El plan que habían trazado para rescatar al tal Jehan era bastante simple, pero no carecía de riesgos―. Hay otras formas de atraer la atención de la policía que no requieren ponerlo en peligro. Tú mismo podrías hacerlo.

―No creerán que se trata de un accidente; sabrían que intentamos llamar su atención ―expuso Enjolras fríamente―. Y, en cualquier caso, que ellos lo consideren una amenaza no lo convierte en una ventaja para nosotros. Exponiéndolo no arriesgamos nada.

Bahorel torció el gesto. Ya no se sorprendía por cosas como aquella, aunque se alegró de que estuvieran a solas. No todos eran tan comprensivos como él en lo que respectaba a Enjolras, y en ocasiones las cosas se volvían tensas.

―Ojalá supiera qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando dices esas cosas ―dijo cansadamente.

A veces, miraba a Enjolras y se preguntaba qué ocultaban aquellos largos silencios, qué engranajes eran los que movían su mente a fuerza de pura y fría lógica. Si fuera tan sencillo encontrar lo que estaba roto, quitar o pulir o reemplazar la pieza que no encajaba...

―No dejaré que le pase nada, si es lo que te preocupa ―le aseguró Enjolras.

―Me preocupa que pienses que la gente es prescindible.

―No lo pienso.

―Entonces, no lo digas. Especialmente, no a él.

―Como quieras.

Bahorel suspiró. Enjolras no podía evitar ser lo que era, pero por lo menos era razonable y se dejaba guiar cuando era necesario. Bahorel había asumido aquella responsabilidad igual que tantas otras; no porque fuera el más indicado (sin duda no lo era), sino porque nadie más estaba dispuesto. A veces se sentía algo abrumado, y también un poco solo.

―Puede que prefieras que no se quede cuando esto termine. Si su presencia te incomoda...

―No lo hace.

―Ya ―murmuró Bahorel, casi resignado―. En fin, está claro que a él sí le inquieta la tuya. Tenlo en cuenta cuando estéis ahí fuera. Te teme más a ti que a la propia policía.

Grantaire había accedido a hacer de señuelo casi sin pestañear, pero la idea de que fuera Enjolras quien lo acompañara lo había hecho palidecer. Bahorel entendía su reticencia, pero para garantizar su seguridad no había nadie más capacitado.

―Ya le dije que no tiene nada que temer de mi ―le recordó Enjolras.

―Hará falta algo más que eso para que confíe en ti ―se temió Bahorel―. Es difícil para él.

 _Es difícil para todos,_ podría haber añadido. Al fin y al cabo, a Enjolras no le hubiese importado.

Alguien se asomó a la puerta. En la semipenumbra del umbral, Bahorel reconoció a Bossuet.

―Feuilly está aquí ―anunció.

―Ya era hora.

Bahorel se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas.

―Reúne a todos ―pidió a Bossuet. Palmeó el hombro de Enjolras al pasar junto a él―. Haz esa llamada ―le dijo―, y nos vemos arriba.

Cuando salió, el viejo reloj de pared marcaba las 6:32 a.m.

 

  * ••



 

Eran casi las siete de la mañana, y el personal civil hacía cola frente a los controles de seguridad del edificio del Ministerio. El joven esperaba su turno en la fila perfectamente ordenada; la mirada al frente, un paso cada vez. Un murmullo apagado llenaba el gran espacio vacío del hall, y cada diez segundos, con la precisión de un metrónomo, el pitido agudo del escáner de retina daba luz verde a un trabajador. Diez segundos después, otro lo seguía.

Así era cada día de su vida: una copia perfecta del anterior y del siguiente, como una grabación en blanco y negro que se repitiese en un bucle infinito.

La ciudadana que lo precedía estaba recogiendo sus efectos personales. Era su turno. El joven dio un paso al frente cuando se lo indicó el agente de seguridad y se enfrentó al escáner de retina. _Beep._

La pantalla se iluminó con su identificación: _Ciudadano Marius Pontmercy. Nivel de seguridad: 1. Acceso autorizado._

Marius se dirigió a los ascensores reservados al personal de máximo nivel: los que, en lugar de ascender, descendían hacia las plantas situadas en el subsuelo. Nadie más había subido al ascensor cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, y el joven se permitió un instante de alivio ante la perspectiva de unos segundos de soledad, un verdadero regalo en su rutinaria existencia.

Entonces, alguien bloqueó las puertas.

Marius alzó de golpe sus defensas, y con el rostro vacío de expresión observó a la persona que subió al ascensor para situarse a su lado.

Era _él._

De nuevo.

Marius no recordaba cuándo lo había visto por primera vez; puede que hiciera años que se cruzaban en aquel mismo hall sin ser conscientes el uno del otro.

Pero, algunas semanas atrás, mientras atravesaba las puertas del edificio, Marius y aquel joven se habían cruzado hombro con hombro. Y de repente, sin que nada lo anticipara, él _lo miró._

El cruce de miradas fue tan breve que Marius se preguntaba si había sucedido realmente. Nada hacía pensar que aquella mirada hubiera sido intencionada. Y, sin embargo, le había detenido el corazón en el acto.

Se llamaba Courfeyrac, y era un agente de la policía del sentido.

Marius no era ningún ingenuo; sabía que con los clérigos no existían los accidentes. Aquel joven sospechaba de él, y ahora estaba de pie a su lado mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Marius mantuvo la vista al frente y se concentró en su respiración. Podía hacerlo; llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era contener el irresistible impulso de mirarlo de reojo, pero descubrió que era como forzarse a no mirar abajo cuando uno se encuentra a cientos de metros sobre el vacío. Veinte segundos; veinte segundos. El ascensor no tardaría más en completar su recorrido, pero...

...no se movía.

Entonces Marius vio que el joven se adelantaba para, de forma evidente, pulsar el número de planta que Marius había olvidado introducir.

Marius sintió huir la sangre de su rostro _. Lo sabía._ Lo sabía e iba a denunciarlo, o quizá lo detuviera allí mismo y en cuestión de horas todo habría terminado. Hubiera podido gritar, pero la experiencia de toda una vida se impuso para permitirle mantener la sangre fría.

El ascensor se puso en movimiento y descendió varias plantas mientras una voz pregrabada anunciaba su destino. Cuando se detuvo, Courfeyrac salió y se alejó sin mirar atrás, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Mientras proseguía su descenso hacia los sótanos del edificio, Marius se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

 

  * ••



 

¿Dónde están los sujetos de la fotografía? ¿Cuál es su relación con ellos? ¿Quién les proporcionó el transporte para abandonar la ciudad? ¿Cómo contactaron con él? ¿A dónde se dirigían? ¿Dónde están los sujetos de la fotografía? ¿Dónde están los sujetos de la fotografía?

_¿Dónde están los sujetos de la fotografía?_

Jehan no lo sabía. Sabía que la policía buscaba a Grantaire y sabía por qué, pero no sabía a dónde habían ido Éponine y él o qué había sido de ellos después de que todos sus planes se fueran a la mierda. No lo sabía y daba gracias por ello porque, de haberlo sabido, era muy probable que hubiera acabado confesando.

Jehan no era fuerte, o al menos eso pensaba. Quería que aquello acabara de un modo u otro, estaba aterrorizado y no albergaba la menor esperanza de salir de allí con vida. Tarde o temprano descubrirían que no sabía más de lo que les había dicho. Entonces lo obligarían a firmar una confesión y después lo matarían. Pero hasta entonces...

Hasta entonces, ¿qué más podían hacerle?

Ni siquiera aquella brutalidad era peor que las malas pasadas de su propia mente. Sabía que después del dolor sólo habría más dolor; que, cuando éste cesara, alguna tortura peor y más cruel vendría a continuación. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó ser capaz de no sentir nada, y los efectos de la droga contra la que se había rebelado convirtiéndose en el peor criminal de todos le parecieron una bendición. El prozium no mitigaría el dolor, pero al menos haría desaparecer aquel ciego terror que lo paralizaba y que lo había reducido a una temblorosa masa de gemidos y súplicas.

―No lo sé, no sé nada, no sé nada, no sé nada...

Se ahogaba, atragantado por su propio terror, con el cabello mojado adherido a la frente. Lo habían sumergido bajo el agua tantas veces que creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero no lo permitieron, sabían cómo mantenerlo consciente. Hacía horas que repetía como un mantra incesante la única respuesta que podía darles, pero no lo creyeron, y a nadie conmovieron sus lágrimas. El terror era contemplar los ojos fríos de aquellas personas y pensar que eran tan humanos como él.

Después de un tiempo que Jehan no supo determinar, los agentes lo sacaron medio a rastras de aquella siniestra habitación sin cámaras y de paredes insonorizadas (nada de lo que sucedía allí sucedía oficialmente), y volvieron a conducirlo a la primera sala de interrogatorios. Allí, lo obligaron a sentarse y lo esposaron a la mesa metálica que ocupaba el centro de la sala, y después salieron dejándolo solo.

Jehan se inclinó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, y durante un momento estuvo sollozando en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior para reprimir un grito. No se atrevía a mirarse la mano derecha por miedo a ver lo que le habían hecho. Escribir estaba prohibido, le habían recordado; era un delito penado con la muerte. Los muy idiotas no sabían que era zurdo (un defecto que se corregía en el colegio), pero sí habían sabido hacerlo gritar. Quizá no supieran hacer otra cosa, ya que nadie sabía hacer nada más que aquello para lo que había sido seleccionado y adiestrado. A Jehan lo habían designado para ser un operario de las factorías textiles, pero escogió por sí mismo un camino distinto, y aquel camino conducía muchas veces a finales como aquel.

Siempre lo había sabido, había estado dispuesto a asumir el riesgo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera preparado. Jehan no quería morir. Lo que más le dolía era haber tenido la libertad al alcance de la mano y haber fracasado tan cerca del final, tan cerca...

Deseó que Grantaire y Éponine lo hubieran conseguido. Casi sonrió con aquel pensamiento, una sonrisa temblorosa y frágil, enloquecida de dolor y salada por las lágrimas. En el fondo, una pequeña y oscura parte de él deseó que estuvieran allí con él, para no estar solo.

Pero no estaba solo.

Frente a él, la silla vacía chirrió contra el suelo cuando alguien la arrastró para tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

Jehan se irguió como pudo para enfrentarse al recién llegado. Era él; el clérigo que lo había interrogado la primera vez. Jehan no sabía su nombre. En la placa que lucía sobre el sobrio uniforme negro que todo ciudadano había aprendido a conocer y a temer sólo se leía un número de cinco dígitos. Jehan encontró valor para mirarlo a los ojos con lo que esperó fuera desafío. El agente tenía los ojos azules y una mirada distante que sin embargo no era fría. Tampoco era cálida. Era la clase de mirada que se sostiene sin dificultad en una especie de gris medio constante, permanente, inalterable. También tenía una bonita voz, aunque no hablaba mucho.

―¿Dónde están las personas de la fotografía? ―volvió a preguntarle Combeferre.

La había traído con él; la maldita fotografía que lo incriminaba. La dejó sobre la mesa dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Jehan la miró. En la imagen, Éponine, Grantaire y él sonreían. Éponine lo hacía tímidamente, pero la sonrisa de Grantaire parecía el preludio de una carcajada. Rara vez sonreía tan abiertamente, pero aquella vez lo había hecho, quizá porque resultaba más fácil sonreírle a una máquina que a otra persona. Eso era triste.

―Son mis amigos, ¿sabes? ―musitó Jehan―. No tengo muchos, y algunos ya están muertos. Tú, en cambio... Tú sólo me tienes a mí.

Alzó la mirada y Combeferre se la devolvió pacientemente.

―¿De qué serviría la gente como tú ―continuó Jehan― si no existiera la gente como yo? Dime, ¿lo has pensado? Sin nosotros, perderíais el control. Me pregunto cómo justificaréis vuestra existencia cuando hayáis acabado con todos. Por suerte nunca lo haréis. Siempre habrá personas como yo. Siempre.

―Se te acusa de crímenes contra el sentido ―le dijo Combeferre.

―Yo nunca he hecho daño a nadie ―replicó Jehan con los dientes apretados―, pero tú eres un asesino.

―¿Dónde están las personas de la fotografía?

―Eres un monstruo y deseo que algún día lo descubras. ¡Que te jodan, no te lo diré!

―Antes dijiste que no lo sabías.

Jehan sollozó de frustración y rabia. Se sentía mareado y exhausto, ya no podía pensar con claridad. Cerró los puños y tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando un dolor insoportable ascendió desde su mano derecha. No lo sabía, pero nunca conseguiría convencerlos, y aquel infierno no acabaría jamás.

Combeferre se levantó y rodeó la mesa, llevándose la fotografía con él. Cuando Jehan lo sintió a su espalda, se irguió y trató de recuperar aunque fuera una parte de su dignidad. No tuvo tiempo antes de sentir cómo el agente lo asía con fuerza del pelo y lo obligaba a levantarse de la silla, que apartó de una patada dejando que Jehan cayera al suelo.

Jehan retrocedió de espaldas a la mesa, con sus muñecas esposadas obligándolo a mantener una posición forzada con los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando Combeferre puso la fotografía frente a su rostro.

―¿Dónde están estas personas?

―No lo sé...

―Mira la fotografía.

―¡No sé dónde están, no lo sé!

―¡Mira la fotografía!

Combeferre volvió a asirlo por los cabellos para dirigir su mirada y Jehan hizo lo que le ordenaba, pero su respuesta siguió siendo la misma. Hablaba en jadeos entrecortados, desgarrado de dolor y pánico. Entonces... vio que había algo escrito en la bolsa que contenía la fotografía, justo bajo el dedo del agente. Eran cuatro números apenas legibles, escritos con lápiz que ya empezaba a difuminarse. Una pasada los borraría sin dejar rastro.

―Mira.

De pronto, Jehan fue más consciente que nunca de la cámara que vigilaba la sala. Una de las paredes era un gran espejo tras el que sin duda alguien observaba, pero el agente estaba de espaldas al cristal y desde el otro lado aquellos números no eran visibles.

Tembloroso, pálido como la cera, Jehan alzó la vista para mirar a Combeferre a los ojos. A cambio recibió una bofetada que lo dejó sin aliento.

―¡No me mires a mí, mira la fotografía! ¡Mírala!

Jehan lo hizo con un reguero de lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Memorizó aquellos números apenas visibles a través del velo acuoso de sus ojos, aunque no sabía qué significaban, y rezó porque no fuera un truco o una trampa. _Tres seis cero cinco. Tres seis cero..._

―¿Dónde están las personas de la fotografía? ―volvió a preguntarle Combeferre con voz neutra.

―No lo sé ―respondió Jehan sin atreverse a mirarlo.

_Tres seis cero cinco._

¿Realmente... intentaba ayudarle?

 

  * ••



 

_―¿Dónde están las personas de la fotografía?_

 “Sujetos”.

El protocolo exigía que se los llamase “sujetos”, pero Combeferre tendía a olvidarlo.

El inspector Javert lo observó con interés mientras interrogaba al detenido, que seguía repitiendo la misma respuesta. Para Javert, era evidente que no sabía más de lo que les había dicho, pero con los ofensores nunca se podía estar completamente seguros. Los sujetos no expuestos al prozium podían mentir y tendían a hacerlo, y algunos lo hacían con asombrosa facilidad. Combeferre era uno de sus agentes mejor entrenados, pero incluso él parecía estar experimentando serios problemas con aquel terco muchacho.

Jean Prouvaire.

Era, pese a su aspecto frágil, un sujeto peligroso. Era un escritor, y, por consiguiente, un ofensor de primer nivel. Quizá lo más adecuado fuera ejecutarlo cuanto antes, pero existían prioridades, y la prioridad continuaba siendo encontrar a Grantaire.

El maldito caso que llevaba abierto diez años y parecía muy lejos de cerrarse.

El inspector continuó estudiando la sala de interrogatorios; no miraba al detenido, sino a Combeferre.

―Su compañero no tiene buen aspecto ―observó dirigiéndose al agente que estaba de pie a su lado.

―¿Usted cree?

Courfeyrac estudió a Combeferre a través del cristal.

―Puede que no descanse suficiente ―admitió.

―¿Por qué motivo?

―No lo sé, señor.

―Es su deber saber esas cosas, agente ―le recordó su superior.

En la sala de interrogatorios, el detenido seguía repitiendo que no sabía nada mientras Combeferre lo acosaba a preguntas. Courfeyrac consultó el reloj de su muñeca con gesto indiferente.

―Dígame, agente ―siguió Javert―. ¿Cree que este caso podría estar afectándole a nivel personal?

―¿Quiere decir emocional?

―A eso me refiero.

El joven estudió a Combeferre con mayor atención, como si estuviera considerando seriamente aquella posibilidad. Javert lo observó mientras tanto.

Courfeyrac no era tan brillante como Combeferre, pero seguía siendo uno de los mejores agentes del cuerpo. Solía ser más hablador, casi demasiado, pero su carácter se había visto seriamente afectado por la lamentable serie de acontecimientos que dos años atrás le habían costado la vida a su primer compañero, que más tarde habían causado que el propio Courfeyrac resultara gravemente herido y que habían conducido a la deserción del compañero de Combeferre. El incidente le había costado al cuerpo dos agentes (cuyo entrenamiento era extremadamente caro), además de la mancha de la primera deserción en veinte años. Combeferre y Courfeyrac eran compañeros desde entonces, y aunque fueran agentes comprometidos y formaran uno de los equipos mejor compenetrados que Javert había visto, la propia experiencia le había enseñado a desconfiar de las apariencias.

―¿Ha vuelto a notar algún comportamiento inusual? ―interrogó a Courfeyrac.

―No, señor. Nada fuera de lo corriente.

―Informe de inmediato de cualquier incidencia. Y sustitúyalo ―añadió, fijándose en la sala. No quería a Combeferre cerca de un sujeto como aquel más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

 

  * ••



 

Grantaire estaba asombrado del tamaño de aquel lugar.

El búnker era mucho más que un agujero excavado en el suelo; era una ciudad bajo la ciudad. Corredores y túneles se entrecruzaban, giraban y se ramificaban, acababan bruscamente o se abrían a grandes salas surcadas por pasarelas metálicas que, vistas desde lejos, presentaban el aspecto de una enorme tela de araña.

Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades vivían allí abajo, familias enteras con niños, algunos tan pequeños que era muy probable que hubieran nacido libres, hijos del amor y no del sistema. Había animales también. Grantaire vio muchas ratas, pero también perros que seguían a los niños en sus ruidosas carreras, pollos y conejos en grandes jaulas y hasta una vaca. Las familias cocinaban en los pasadizos y allí mismo tendían la ropa, se afeitaban y se aseaban. Era como si cada cual se hubiese instalado donde mejor le convenía e hiciera allí su vida, igual que sucedía en los grandes bloques autosuficientes de los suburbios. Salvo porque, en aquel lugar, no se respiraba el mismo miedo.

Grantaire había oído hablar de aquellos refugios. Se habían construido durante la guerra, esa cuyas terribles imágenes se repetían incesantemente para recordar el precio que la humanidad pagó por sus excesos. Estaban donde quiera que uno mirase; en las pantallas de todos los hogares, en los transportes públicos, en el cielo y en las fachadas de los edificios. Estaban grabadas en sus retinas a fuerza de repetición, el primer recuerdo consciente de cada habitante de aquel nuevo mundo seguro, feliz y justo.

Un mundo mejor construido sobre los escombros de la barbarie.

Para preservar aquel orden, existían personas como él.

Enjolras caminaba junto al pequeño grupo que se movía a través del laberinto de pasadizos. Éponine no le quitaba ojo, pero frente a su actitud desconfiada y abiertamente hostil él sólo había mostrado indiferencia. Aquello irritaba aun más a Éponine, que se había opuesto con todas sus fuerzas a la idea de que Grantaire saliera ahí fuera con él por toda compañía, confiando simplemente en que no se tratara de una trampa. ¿Qué opción tenían, sin embargo, cuando la vida de Jehan estaba en juego?

Un viejo montacargas los sacó de las profundidades. Mientras ascendían en la oscuridad, acompañados por el rítmico traqueteo del mecanismo y rodeados de todas aquellas personas desconocidas, Grantaire notó que Éponine tomaba su mano, y él la apretó tratando de transmitirle una confianza que no sentía.

_―Todo irá bien ―le había asegurado a su amiga._

_―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―había dicho ella._

Grantaire trataba de no pensar que no lo sabía.

La luz del exterior llenó el ascensor cuando al fin emergieron a la superficie. Grantaire nunca se había sentido tan aliviado de ver la luz del día; aquella luz lechosa, eternamente gris bajo las nubes de tormenta.

Se encontraban en el espacio vacío de lo que parecía un viejo hangar. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el techo metálico, filtrándose a través de las oxidadas grietas y encharcando el suelo de cemento. A cierta distancia, un pelirrojo esperaba fumando un cigarrillo, apoyado de espaldas en su vehículo.

Su vehículo era un furgón policial blindado.

―Será cabrón ―masculló Bahorel.

Las exclamaciones de asombro del grupo hicieron sonreír al pelirrojo, que dio unos golpecitos en la chapa como si fuera el orgulloso propietario de un caballo ganador.

―Ya podéis hacerme la pelota como nunca en toda vuestra vida ―les advirtió.

―Hijo de puta ―Bahorel se quedó mirando el furgón como si esperara descubrir que era de cartón. No lo era; era auténtico, y Enjolras lo corroboró con un asentimiento.

―Servirá ―dijo.

―¿”Servirá”? ¿Hago lo imposible para conseguiros esta joya y “servirá”? ―fingió indignarse el pelirrojo, que en realidad estaba sonriendo.

Compartió su cigarrillo con Bossuet cuando éste se acercó a saludarlo. El resto del grupo había empezado a descargar cajas del interior del furgón, y Joly estaba inspeccionando algunas de ellas.

―¿Has conseguido insulina? ―quiso saber.

―Está todo lo que pediste, compruébalo si quieres. ―El pelirrojo se giró hacia Bahorel―. Y sodio, nitrato de potasio y dos bombas de riego. También hay munición, pastillas de cloro y latas de sopa.

―¿Sopa de qué? ―preguntó Bossuet.

―Y yo qué sé. Es sopa. Sopa de sopa. ¿La queréis o no?

―Nos quedamos con todo ―dijo Bahorel, que se descolgó del hombro la mochila que cargaba y se la entregó. Contenía algunos frascos que el pelirrojo inspeccionó con ojo experto. Eran semillas de varios tipos, pesadas y etiquetadas.

―¿Y bien? ―dijo el joven, echándose la mochila al hombro―. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

―Acompáñanos y lo sabrás ―ofreció Bahorel―. Hay una vacante.

―No la hay ―gruñó Bossuet, que aunque caminaba apretando los dientes insistía en que se encontraba perfectamente―. Ni de coña me vais a dejar aquí.

―Gracias, pero tengo por norma no mezclarme en los asuntos que requieren vehículos _blindados_ ―declinó el pelirrojo.

―¿Desde cuándo? ―dijo Bahorel.

―Desde la última vez que me cosieron a tiros por vuestra... ―Algo lo distrajo mientras hablaba y perdió el hilo de lo que decía.

Había visto a Éponine, que permanecía apartada del resto. Bahorel siguió la dirección de su mirada y arqueó una ceja con sorna.

―¿Va con vosotros? ―quiso saber el pelirrojo.

―Sí ―dijo la chica.

―No ―dijo Bahorel.

Éponine frunció el ceño y caminó decididamente hacia él.

―Y quiero mi arma.

―No y no ―repitió Bahorel―. Tienes muy flojo el dedo del gatillo. Con un herido es más que suficiente.

―¿A quién ha disparado? ―intervino el pelirrojo―. Ah, espera, no me lo digas...

Bossuet suspiró y apuró el cigarrillo tristemente.

―¿Y tú eres? ―exigió Éponine.

―Feuilly ―se presentó el joven―. Consigo cosas.

―Sé una que no vas a conseguir ―se burló Bahorel cruzando una mirada de complicidad con Bossuet.

―¿Qué cosas? ―preguntó Éponine, que los había oído y prefirió ignorarlos. Feuilly hizo un gesto amplio que venía a representarlo todo.

―Lo que quieras. Soy como Santa Claus, sólo que a jornada completa.

―¿Y ese quién es? ―dijo Éponine con desconfianza. Feuilly la miró un poco apenado.

―Eres nueva, ¿no?

―Quiero un arma. ¿Puedes conseguirme una?

―¿Marca y modelo?

―Nada de armas ―cortó Bahorel de forma terminante―. No le des un arma, Feuilly, ¿me oyes? Tú te quedas. Y tú también ―dijo a Éponine y Bossuet respectivamente―. El resto venid aquí, vamos a hacer esto de una vez.

Un grupo pequeño se separó de los que estaban descargando el furgón y se reunió en torno a Bahorel, que juntó con el pie el polvo del suelo y dibujó un cuadrado con el cañón de un fusil. Grantaire se aproximó. Al otro lado del círculo estaba Enjolras, y junto a él la joven del túnel, Yasira. Todos vestían ropas civiles, y casi todos iban armados.

―Bien, este es el edificio... ―empezó Bahorel señalando el tosco dibujo.

―Muy bonito, Gaudí.

―Cállate, Santa Claus. Este es el edificio, y ésta el ala sur. Aquí es donde nos situaremos, y tres de vosotros estaréis aquí, aquí y aquí ―indicó, señalando las otras tres alas―, sólo por seguridad. Tened los ojos abiertos. Enjolras y... ¿dónde estás? ―dijo buscando a Grantaire con la mirada―. Enjolras y él se ocuparán de distraerlos. Esperaremos diez minutos desde el aviso. Diez. Minutos. Si para entonces no hay señales, todo el mundo se esfuma y damos este asunto por concluido. Si lo conseguimos, entonces volvemos evitando los puentes, los túneles, pasos a nivel y cualquier ratonera ―fue dibujando el itinerario mientras hablaba―, y a vosotros dos os recogemos _aquí._ Si no llegáis a tiempo, estáis solos y regresar es cosa vuestra. Fácil, ¿no? ¿Preguntas?

―Yo tengo una ―dijo Éponine―. ¿Cómo coño vamos a entrar?

―No lo hacemos ―respondió Bahorel―. Para empezar, porque tú no vienes, pero sobre todo porque el edificio está blindado. Tu amigo tendrá que salir por su cuenta. Si es rápido y listo, lo conseguirá.

―Y como ya lo han cazado una vez, habrá que asumir que no lo es ―añadió Yasira. Éponine la fulminó con la mirada.

―Tenéis a alguien dentro, ¿es eso? ―adivinó Grantaire, interviniendo por primera vez.

―Lo tenemos ―asintió Joly.

―Vamos a suponer que sí ―gruñó Bahorel, menos convencido―. ¿Más preguntas?

―Quiero ir con vosotros ―insistió Éponine―. Y quiero mi arma.

―No. Y no insistas.

Éponine no pensaba darse por vencida, pero alguien se le adelantó.

―¿Por qué no? ―quiso saber Yasira. Endureció su rostro cuando todos la miraron―. ¿Por qué no puede venir si quiere?

―¿Te burlas de mí? ―se enfureció Éponine. La chica se encogió de hombros como si nada.

―Tú y yo no habremos empezado con buen pie, guapa, pero si algo me jode es que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Ya he acatado bastantes órdenes en mi vida. No tienes que hacer lo que diga este tío; son tu amigo y tu pellejo así que tú decides. ―Se giró sin más y se dirigió al furgón para ponerse al volante―. Pelirrojo, ¿y las llaves?

Feuilly la miró y después a Éponine.

―Pensándolo mejor, creo que os acompañaré por esta vez.

 

  * ••



 

No hubo tiempo para despedidas. Los que habían subido a por la mercancía la cargaron y se fueron, y con ellos se marchó Bossuet, que sólo accedió a quedarse en tierra después de que Joly se lo pidiera.

Cuando el furgón hubo salido, Grantaire y Enjolras se quedaron a solas bajo el golpeteo de la lluvia, ensordecedor en el repentino silencio.

Enjolras lo condujo de regreso al montacargas, que se puso en marcha con una sacudida para sumergirse, una vez más, en la oscuridad del subsuelo. Llegarían a su destino a través de los túneles, una perspectiva que a Grantaire no le resultaba nada halagüeña.

El lento descenso pareció aun más largo que la subida. La jaula podía alojar a unas veinte personas; ahora que sólo eran dos, a Grantaire aun se le antojaba demasiado pequeña. Enjolras se había situado en el extremo opuesto al suyo. Si no hubiera sabido que era absurdo, Grantaire hubiera pensado que intentaba mantenerse alejado de él. Al comprobar que Enjolras no lo miraba, y al abrigo de la cambiante oscuridad, se atrevió a estudiarlo con más detenimiento. Por su mente desfilaron recuerdos como súbitos destellos, llenos de ruido y voces, que hubiera preferido olvidar.

La luz de los pequeños focos guía adosados a la pared bañaba de forma intermitente el rostro de Enjolras. Era tal y como Grantaire lo recordaba, de una belleza que robaba el aliento, pero había algo en sus ojos; un vacío profundo e insondable, como una sima abisal, donde el azul se diluye con el negro y muere toda luz. Cuando aquellos ojos le devolvieron la mirada, Grantaire comprendió que había estado mirándolo fijamente y apartó la vista. Ahora era Enjolras quien lo estudiaba a él, y Grantaire se preguntó qué vería. Sin duda no era tan impresionante como él, aunque fuera, por así decirlo, un bicho raro. Bahorel lo había mirado con incredulidad cuando les había confesado (se había visto obligado a confesarles) por qué lo perseguía la policía del sentido; por qué, en definitiva, lo había perseguido Enjolras tiempo atrás, pero el propio Enjolras no había dicho una sola palabra.

Hasta ahora.

―¿Cómo lo supiste? ―preguntó de repente.

Grantaire alzó la mirada.

―¿Qué?

―Que eres inmune al prozium.

Grantaire abrió la boca para responder, descubrió que no podía y la cerró. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

―Es... bueno, es... evidente. Que no dejas de sentir. ―Y añadió un horrible―: Nunca.

―¿Cómo sabes que no dejas de sentir si nunca has dejado de sentir?

Y aquello tenía que ser lo más extraño que le habían preguntado jamás. Grantaire buscó algún modo de explicar lo obvio.

―¿Cómo supiste que sentías la primera vez que...? ―Reparó en lo que estaba diciendo y se silenció de golpe. La primera vez no debió ser agradable para Enjolras. Sin duda no lo fue―. Lo siento.

―No importa.

―No pretendía... Olvídalo ―concluyó al ver que él lo miraba con total indiferencia, como si su comentario no le hubiese afectado en absoluto. De hecho, era muy probable que así fuera. Hablar con Enjolras era como hacerlo con una puta máquina, y Grantaire creyó por fin comprender por qué.

Así que aun se metía aquella mierda de droga. ¿Y quién lo culpaba? Él también lo haría si pudiera, y desde luego lo haría si fuese él. Seguro que tenía mucho en lo que _no_ pensar. Las cosas horribles que había hecho... y el precio que había tenido que pagar.

Incluso los demonios tienen sus demonios.

Grantaire tenía muchos, y el peor de todos estaba justo frente a él.

 


	7. Cuestión de fe

Dos torres gemelas se alzaban imponentes hacia la bóveda de nubes de tormenta, casi mil metros de hormigón, acero y cristal que, como descomunales agujas, atravesaban el frío corazón de la ciudad.

Éponine nunca había estado tan cerca del Ministerio del Sentido; ni en sus peores pesadillas se habría atrevido a acercarse tanto; ahora, presa de una oscura fascinación, no podía evitar asomarse y alzar la vista para tratar de vislumbrar la cúspide, allí donde la eterna tormenta eléctrica restallaba como la ira de unos dioses cuyos nombres se habían borrado de la historia y del recuerdo.

―Cada una tiene trescientos treinta y tres pisos ―le explicó Feuilly, mirando hacia lo alto por encima de su hombro―. Se dice que Padre vive en la cima de la torre sur.

―¿Se dice? ―preguntó Éponine.

―Volved atrás, os pueden ver ―les advirtió Yasira desde el asiento del conductor.

El furgón policial estaba estacionado a los pies de la torre norte, una mota de polvo bajo la enormidad de los edificios. Su parada no autorizada aun no había levantado sospechas, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

―¿Es que no es cierto? ―siguió preguntando Éponine, intrigada, cuando Feuilly y ella volvieron a acomodarse en la parte trasera entre lo que quedaba del contenido original del furgón robado: algunos uniformes y escudos antidisturbios tan altos como un hombre.

―¿Quién sabe? ―dijo Feuilly encogiéndose de hombros―. Un ático de cristal con luces de posición en la azotea no parece el lugar más seguro del mundo. Lo realmente importante lo guardan _abajo._ Hay más de cincuenta pisos bajo el suelo, y los niveles inferiores son prácticamente inaccesibles. Si existe alguien como Padre, cosa que dudo, será ahí donde se oculte.

―¿Es una broma? ―dijo Éponine con incredulidad―. Padre existe. Yo lo he... todo el mundo lo ha visto. En los desfiles. Es tan real como tú y yo. No es una cuestión de fe.

―Ah, ¿pero qué es lo que has visto? A un abuelo con uniforme de gala que aparece en público una o dos veces al año, y sólo porque pronuncia esos discursos nauseabundos e impresionantes debemos pensar que pinta algo en todo esto. ¿Por qué no iba a ser falso, cuando todo lo demás lo es? Lo único seguro es que estamos jodidos. Todo lo demás es cuestión de fe.

Éponine lo miró. Feuilly no dejaba de voltear entre los dedos un cigarrillo apagado, como si lo pusiera nervioso no poder encenderlo. Lo que ponía nerviosa a Éponine era tener que permanecer aislada y sin noticias, sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar. Los inhibidores de frecuencia del edificio les impedían comunicarse con los demás por teléfono o por radio; y, aunque pudieran, sería como lanzar una bengala, así que sólo cabía confiar en que cada cual jugara su papel sin contratiempos. De hecho, pensó con irritación, era precisamente una cuestión de fe.

―Qué filosófico ―sonrió, desdeñosa―. Y yo que te tomaba por un contrabandista de tres al cuarto.

―¿De tres al cuarto? ―se indignó Feuilly.

―Reconócelo ―dijo Bahorel―. Ni siquiera puedes conseguir un vodka decente.

―Eso es porque pagáis poco y mal. Las cosas buenas cuestan lo suyo. Algún día te dejaré probar un auténtico whiskey de malta.

―Eso llevas diciendo desde que nos conocimos.

―¿Qué hora es? ―los interrumpió Joly.

La mirada apagada y distraída de aquel chico desconcertaba a Éponine. Joly era muy atractivo, pero sus ojos enrojecidos y sus profundas ojeras hablaban de muchas noches en blanco. Llevaba consigo un viejo maletín cuyas hebillas se dedicaba a abrir y cerrar de forma repetitiva, y Éponine notó que le temblaban las manos.

―Calma ―dijo Bahorel―. Dejemos que Enjolras haga su parte.

Éponine apretó los labios al oírlo.

―¿Puedes prometerme que Grantaire está a salvo con él? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

―Nadie está a salvo ahí fuera, ya lo sabes. Pero puedo prometerte que nadie lo protegerá mejor que Enjolras.

―Conoce el negocio, ¿eh? De puta primera mano ―gruñó Éponine―. Y hasta el culo de prozium seguro que no le tiembla el pulso. No sé cómo podéis confiar en él.

―Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes ―dijo Yasira, cortante. Consultó su reloj. No eran las diez todavía.

―Calma ―volvió a decir Bahorel―. Esperemos.

 

  * ••



 

 _Calma,_ se dijo Jean Prouvaire. _Calma, espera._..

¿Pero qué esperaba, exactamente? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que suceder? ¿Iba a suceder algo?

Jehan se acurrucaba al fondo de la oscura celda a la que lo habían arrojado, con la mano derecha herida apretada con fuerza contra el pecho. Notaba la sangre húmeda y pegajosa bajo el tosco vendaje que había logrado improvisar; los pinchazos de dolor lo hacían apretar los dientes, pero no podía dejar de mirar la puerta frente a él. Una línea de luz delgada y brillante como un cuchillo recorría toda la longitud del marco.

¿Debía... hacerlo sin más?

Intentó recordar lo que aquel agente había dicho, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pista sobre lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero todo lo que tenía eran aquellos malditos números _Tres seis cero cinco. Tres seis cero cinco_. ¡Tenía que haber algo más!

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

 _Calma,_ volvió a decirse. _¡Calma, joder!_

Fue inútil. Si iba a hacer aquello, tendría que pasar sin aplomo ni sangre fría. El convencimiento de que no tenía nada que perder debería servir de algo, o al menos eso decían, pero a él no lo ayudó en absoluto. Seguía estando aterrorizado.

Pero eso... sólo era porque él sentía. Porque era libre y ellos no.

Se levantó despacio, armado tan solo con su orgullo, y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Apoyó la palma de la mano...

La puerta cedió sin dificultad.

 

  * ••



 

La lluvia se precipitaba entre los grandes rascacielos del distrito central.

Gruesos goterones golpeaban las aceras mientras el tráfico fluía y se entrecruzaba en los distintos niveles de la red de vías, con las luces encendidas y los limpiaparabrisas en marcha.

Rodeados por un centenar de personas, Grantaire y Enjolras esperaban en un paso de peatones. La expresión de Enjolras era neutra y tranquila. La lluvia goteaba desde el borde superior de su capucha, humedeciendo los rubios rizos que caían sobre su frente.

―¿Por qué este lugar? ―preguntó Grantaire sin mirarlo. Su rostro se había vaciado de expresión en cuanto salieron a la superficie. Había tenido mucho tiempo para perfeccionar aquella habilidad.

―Las cámaras tienen sistemas de reconocimiento facial ―le explicó Enjolras.

―¿No los tienen todas?

―Demasiado caro. Demasiada información que procesar.

Pero los hacían creer que estaba en todas partes. El efecto era el mismo, comprendió Grantaire: control. Control mediante la ilusión de vigilancia constante.

Era la única forma.

Porque, ¿cuántas de las personas que estaban a su alrededor se habrían preguntado, por lo menos una vez, qué pasaría si dejasen de administrarse la droga que suprimía sus emociones, si dejasen correr las manecillas del reloj más de ocho horas, un minuto, diez minutos, una hora? ¿Cuántas lo habían intentado? ¿Miles? ¿Decenas de miles?

Sin embargo, ¿cuántas de ellas estaban ahora a su alrededor, fingiendo como él ser parte de la multitud adormecida?

Puede que una o dos. O ninguna.

Porque no se trataba sólo de la droga; lo que los controlaba era el miedo. Miedo a aquellos ojos mecánicos que estaban en todas partes: en las calles, en los edificios, en sus lugares de trabajo, observándolo todo, vigilando siempre. El miedo erigía muros dentro de sus cabezas, y poco a poco uno mismo se convertía en su propia cárcel, en su propio carcelero. Llegaba el día en que las personas temían incluso pensar, y tarde o temprano, aprendían a no hacerlo.

Grantaire fijó la vista al frente. El semáforo iba a dar luz verde.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer? ―preguntó en voz baja.

―Nada.

―Parece fácil.

―No lo será.

El semáforo cambió en ese momento. El tráfico se detuvo y la riada de transeúntes invadió la calzada, con Grantaire y Enjolras caminando entre ellos. Grantaire distinguió varias cámaras en distintos puntos de la calle, y sabía que había más que no veía. Una de ellas los siguió.

La lente fijó y enfocó su rostro, identificó los parámetros...

 

  * ••



 

En algún lugar del edificio del Ministerio, una alarma se activó.

 

  * ••



 

El reloj de Courfeyrac marcaba las 10:00 cuando llegó el aviso. Acababa de salir del ascensor.

El sistema de megafonía emitía un pitido constante, llamando a todos los agentes de su sección. Courfeyrac introdujo su código de acceso a la planta y avanzó sin detenerse, cruzándose con varios policías que corrían en dirección contraria. Estaba en el nivel de los calabozos, pero no encontró a nadie vigilando la entrada.

Courfeyrac se introdujo en un largo pasillo de celdas cuyo final se perdía en la oscuridad. No se oía ni un susurro, y supo que aquel silencio se debía a su presencia. Sobre la puerta había una cámara. Courfeyrac la ignoró y se adentró en el corredor en penumbra con un mal presentimiento.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la celda vacía, oyó una risa a su espalda. Desde la estrecha mirilla de una de las celdas, unos ojos enloquecidos lo vigilaban.

―Llegas taaarde ―canturreó el dueño de aquella mirada demente―. Tarde, tarde, jajajá.

―¿Dónde está? ―exigió Courfeyrac.

―Se ha ido, ha volado. Lejos, lejos, pajarito.

―¿Quién se lo ha llevado?

Su radio se activó en ese momento.

 _―Courfeyrac_ ―Era Combeferre―. _¿Dónde estás?_

―Jajajá. Jajajá.

Courfeyrac siguió mirando a aquel pobre diablo mientras respondía:

―Voy enseguida.

 

  * ••



 

―Date prisa. Es una emergencia ―dijo Combeferre.

Frente a él, las pantallas repetían la grabación que había registrado una de las cámaras de vigilancia del distrito central.

_―He oído el aviso. ¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó Courfeyrac a través de la radio._

―No hay duda, señor, es él ―dijo uno de los operarios del sistema al inspector Javert.

Pero Javert no necesitaba que expusiera lo evidente: era algo más lo que le preocupaba. Estaba mirando a la persona que aparecía junto a Grantaire. Su posición con respecto a la cámara había impedido que ésta registrara su rostro, pero...

Miró a Combeferre. El resplandor azulado de las pantallas bañaba los ojos del joven mientras la grabación se repetía frente a él.

El agente de comunicaciones llamó su atención.

―Señor, ¿sus órdenes?

―Movilice a todas las unidades disponibles ―indicó Javert―. Que extremen las precauciones, es posible que el sujeto no esté solo.

 

  * ••



―Movimiento ―anunció Yasira cuando vio salir varios vehículos en rápida sucesión. Bahorel espió desde su posición para comprobar que era cierto.

―Preparaos. Tenemos diez minutos.

Diez minutos para que Jehan saliera, recordó Éponine. Aquel era el plan, y no era un plazo generoso.

―¿Y si no lo consigue? ―preguntó.

―Más le vale hacerlo ―dijo Yasira sin más. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

Éponine apretó los puños y esperó. No le quedaba otro remedio.

 _Vamos, Jehan_ , le dijo en silencio. _Tú puedes. Puedes hacerlo._

 

  * ••



 

Jehan se ocultó tras una columna cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Era aquel agente del sentido: Courfeyrac, así había oído que lo llamaban. Pasó de largo sin verlo y el muchacho se quedó quieto esperando a que desapareciera.

Una alarma había empezado a sonar hacía varios minutos. Al principio, Jehan temió que fuera por él, pero los agentes que habían acudido a la llamada no parecían estar buscándole. En cualquier caso, tenía que moverse deprisa, porque las cámaras lo veían aunque los agentes no lo hicieran. Quizá la confusión estuviera jugando a su favor después de todo, pero era cuestión de tiempo que alguien lo detectara.

Apoyó la cabeza en la columna y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo, contó hasta tres...

Y corrió.

Se abalanzó hacia la puerta por la que el agente había salido, pero ésta no cedió. Estaba cerrada y ni siquiera había un picaporte. Había... había un cuadro de mandos junto a ella.

_Tres seis cero cinco_

Jehan pulsó la sucesión de números rezando porque funcionara. Se equivocó dos veces, le temblaban las manos, pero el tercer intento dio luz verde y desbloqueó la puerta con un zumbido mecánico.

Sí. _Sí._

Tras la puerta había una hilera de ascensores, y más lejos, escaleras. Un ascensor era una jaula, pero para salir necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Apenas estaba consciente cuando lo llevaron allí; por lo que él sabía, podía estar cien pisos sobre el suelo o cincuenta bajo él. Pulsó el botón de llamada y se ocultó. Los diez segundos de espera fueron los más largos de su vida, y aun contó algunos más, conteniendo el aliento, hasta asegurarse de que el ascensor estaba vacío. Entonces se asomó al interior y miró la pantalla. Marcaba -17. Diecisiete pisos. Podía hacerlo.

Se lanzó escaleras arriba.

 

  * ••



 

Courfeyrac se reunió con Combeferre fuera de la armería.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―dijo el segundo cuando Courfeyrac le dio alcance entre los agentes que se movían en todas direcciones. Un fuerte dispositivo se estaba poniendo rápidamente en marcha.

―¿Qué significa que no está solo? ―preguntó Courfeyrac, que había oído el aviso por radio.

―Enjolras está con él ―dijo Combeferre mientras se dirigían hacia los ascensores.

―¿Enjolras? ¿Estás seguro?

―Completamente.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Estaban solos cuando Courfeyrac dijo:

―Jean Prouvaire no está en su celda.

―Lo sé.

Courfeyrac lo miró. Su compañero le sostuvo la mirada. Hubo un instante de silencio mientras los pisos se sucedían rápidamente en la pantalla.

―¿Dónde está? ―dijo Courfeyrac.

 

  * ••



 

Jehan estaba sin aliento, pero no se detuvo para recobrarlo. Había perdido la cuenta y seguía contando, las escaleras no parecían tener fin, pero siguió subiendo tramo tras tramo.

Hasta que lo que más temía sucedió: al doblar un recodo a toda prisa, dos agentes lo vieron.

―¡Alto! ―gritaron, sacando sus armas cuando Jehan escapó a toda prisa.

Descendió al menos tres pisos en su ciega huida, oyendo cómo los agentes le ordenaban que se detuviera. ¡Mierda! Debía estar tan cerca. No podía retroceder, si volvía atrás nunca lo conseguiría. Trató de acceder al interior de una planta pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y cuando introdujo el código el panel le denegó el acceso.

―Joder, ¡joder!

Se lanzó de nuevo escaleras abajo, pero ya los tenía encima y no lograba dejarlos atrás; estaba agotado y peor entrenado que la policía.

Se detuvo al doblar una esquina y se agachó en el suelo, y cuando el primer policía apareció en su radio de visión, se abalanzó sobre sus piernas y lo derribó.

Cayó, ¡lo había conseguido! Se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared y estaba inmóvil, pero Jehan no tenía un segundo que perder. Le arrancó la pistola eléctrica del cinturón y se lanzó contra el otro policía, que levantó y disparó.

La detonación engulló todos los sonidos. El policía había fallado; el disparo había hecho un agujero en la pared y el agente estaba en el suelo, sacudiéndose junto al primero presa de fuertes espasmos.

Jehan dejó caer la pistola eléctrica, se tapó los oídos y retrocedió hasta la pared. Un fuerte pitido resonaba en su cabeza y no oía nada más, ni siquiera su respiración jadeante, enloquecida. Estaba mirando lo que había hecho sin dar crédito, y ni siquiera sabía que había empuñado el arma con la mano herida, que un minuto antes le ardía de dolor y no podía mover apenas.

Avanzó, temiendo que las piernas no lo sostuvieran, pasó sobre los policías caídos y subió las escaleras. Había llegado hasta allí y llegaría hasta el final porque le habían dado aquella oportunidad; alguien quería que viviera.

 

  * ••



 

Grantaire vigiló a su alrededor sin hacer movimientos bruscos, manteniendo inalterable la expresión mientras se movían a lo largo de una avenida. Todo aparentaba normalidad, aquella calma gris de ciudad adormecida, abarrotada y plagada de pantallas que repetían las consignas del gobierno en una incesante retahíla.

―Ahí vienen ―dijo cuando divisó a dos policías.

Enjolras caminaba un paso por detrás de él, sus ojos fríos como los de la multitud que los rodeaba, como si fuera uno más de aquellos autómatas.

Puede que lo fuera.

―No los mires ―dijo.

Grantaire fijó un punto en la distancia y siguió caminando, notando la tensión crecer a cada paso.

―¿Y tu rodilla? ―oyó que Enjolras le decía―. ¿Puedes correr?

Grantaire asintió en silencio. Joly le había dado analgésicos pensando que los necesitaría. Contuvo el aliento cuando tuvo frente a él a los dos hombres. La multitud se abría para cederles el paso y Grantaire los imitó en un gesto aprendido. Ellos pasaron de largo, vigilándolo.

Entonces hubo un movimiento y un tercer hombre que no iba de uniforme cayó al suelo. Sucedió demasiado deprisa para que Grantaire pudiera reaccionar. Un arma había aparecido en la mano de Enjolras, y Grantaire se giró a tiempo de verlo apretar el gatillo dos veces.

―Corre ―dijo.

Grantaire no acertó a moverse. La sangre de los policías caídos corría en regueros por la acera, diluyéndose en la lluvia. Enjolras les había disparado en la sien, estaban muertos antes de tocar el suelo. La gente empezaba a detenerse a su alrededor y otros echaron a correr, pero nadie gritó.

―Muévete, vamos ―lo urgió Enjolras.

Esta vez, Grantaire obedeció.

 

  * ••



 

 _―¡Han abierto fuego!_ ―informaron por radio―. _Hay tres agentes abatidos._

El inspector Javert lo había visto. Estaba frente a las pantallas del sistema de vigilancia y, durante un instante muy breve, Enjolras había mirado a la cámara.

¿Desde cuándo estaba implicado? Ese desertor malnacido... Se había dejado ver para ponerlos nerviosos, y jugaba con la ventaja de que querían a Grantaire con vida. Un instante después, los dos habían desaparecido.

―Encuéntrenlos ―ordenó a los operarios del sistema, que estaban barriendo cámara tras cámara.

 

  * ••



 

 _―A todas las unidades_ ―informaron las radios de las patrullas situadas en el distrito central―. _Se confirma que se trata de dos sujetos. Están armados y se los considera extremadamente peligrosos. Aseguren la zona y no intenten la detención sin autorización previa. Hay refuerzos en camino._

 

  * ••



 

Jehan resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer al alcanzar el nivel donde se había encontrado con los dos policías. El suelo estaba mojado allí, un reguero de pisadas se extendía desde una puerta que había quedado entreabierta. Agua... agua de lluvia... ¡La salida estaba cerca!

Jehan corrió a través de aquella puerta para encontrarse en el interior de un aparcamiento de enormes dimensiones. Hileras de vehículos se alineaban entre las grandes columnas, y muchos otros se movían por el interior, entraban y salían. Jehan se puso a cubierto detrás de un furgón para ocultarse de un grupo ordenado que accedió al aparcamiento por otro punto, y desde allí vigiló su entorno fijándose en los retrovisores de los vehículos estacionados. A lo lejos divisó una enorme rampa que ascendía hacia la luz brillante y grisácea del exterior.

¡La salida!

Intentó serenar su respiración mientras su pecho se agitaba. Se atrevió a acariciar la idea de que podía conseguirlo. Estaba tan cerca...

El cristal del furgón tras el que se ocultaba estalló en pedazos en este momento, y Jehan se agachó instintivamente y huyó. Varios policías corrían en su dirección, le habían disparado sin previo aviso. No los había oído acercarse, y ahora que estaban gritando apenas distinguía lo que decían. Estaba medio sordo mientras se movía entre las hileras de vehículos sin perder de vista la rampa, jadeando y en un estado de alerta que nunca había experimentado. No sentía dolor ni cansancio ni verdadera determinación, sólo un terror ciego que lo empujaba hacia adelante con fiereza. Lucharía con cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante porque la salida estaba allí, a su alcance, y sabía que lo estaban rodeando.

 _Corre,_ gritó su instinto con fuerza. _Corre. Ahora. ¡Ahora!_

Apretó los dientes y se lanzó hacia la luz en una carrera a ciegas. Una docena de policías fueron en su persecución.

 

  * ••



 

Combeferre y Courfeyrac cruzaron el hall del edificio hacia las puertas de salida. La alarma se sentía en todas partes, pero no había signos de altercado. El prisionero huido no había salido por allí, si es que había salido.

Entonces...

_―Atención. Se ha producido un incidente en el sector oeste 2B. Se trata de un civil sin identificar..._

Los dos corrieron al interior del edificio.

 

  * ••



 

El último segundo cambió en el reloj de Bahorel. Diez minutos.

Se acabó.

―Maldita sea ―siseó. No había nada que hacer―. Arranca. Nos vamos.

―¡No! No, espera ―rogó Éponine, saltando en pie―. Dadle un minuto más.

―No tenemos un minuto. Es él o todos nosotros, y eso incluye a tu amigo Grantaire. Lo siento, chica.

―¡Por favor!

―Bahorel ―llamó Yasira―. Mira.

Había movimiento en el ala oeste, la que daba a los aparcamientos. A través del parabrisas golpeado por la lluvia, vieron que varios policías habían salido a pie. Delante de ellos corría una figura empequeñecida por la distancia.

―¡Jehan! ―gritó Éponine, lanzándose entre los asientos―. ¡Es él, es Jehan! ¡Por favor, ayudadlo!

Bahorel clavó la vista en la figura que huía. Iban a abatirlo de un momento a otro, y si perdían un solo minuto Enjolras y Grantaire estarían solos y rodeados por la policía.

La decisión estaba en sus manos.

  * ••



 

La lluvia arreciaba sobre la explanada gris a la que Jehan emergió jadeando, corriendo al límite de sus fuerzas. A lo lejos el tráfico rugía, pero todo estaba mudo en sus oídos. No oía sus pasos salpicar en la lluvia ni a los agentes gritarle que se detuviera, sólo el latido de su corazón bombeando con fuerza.

Los agentes abrieron fuego.

Jehan vio las balas rebotar en el asfalto, y los guijarros le golpearon las piernas. Cambió de dirección varias veces, sabiendo que era un blanco fácil si se movía en línea recta. Ya sólo podía rezar y correr, correr en la dirección que fuera...

A unos cien metros de distancia, un furgón de policía se detuvo tras las barreras.

Jehan se desvió para evitarlo antes de que se abriera la puerta.

 

  * ••



 

―¡Joder, no! ―gruñó Bahorel al verlo alejarse. Éponine lo llamó a gritos pero el muchacho no la oyó.

―¡Bahorel! ―llamó Joly.

Bahorel miró hacia donde Joly señalaba para ver que dos agentes de negro habían salido del edificio siguiendo a los que perseguían al chico.

―No... ―jadeó Éponine. Retrocedió hasta el fondo del furgón, repentinamente pálida. ¡Eran ellos! Los agentes del sentido que les habían dado caza en los túneles del metro.

―Nos ha visto ―dijo Yasira. El plan de mezclarse entre los vehículos que en aquel momento salían en persecución de Enjolras y Grantaire acababa de irse a la mierda.

―Ese hijo de puta ―siseó Bahorel―. Os dije que no nos fiásemos de él.

Cargó su rifle de un golpe y se lo dio a Feuilly.

―Cúbreme.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bahorel había cogido uno de los escudos antidisturbios y salió a la lluvia del exterior.

―¡Bahorel! ―lo llamó Joly. Sabía que algo no iba bien; algo estaba fallando―. ¡Bahorel, espera!

 

  * ••



 

Combeferre se detuvo en mitad de la explanada barrida por la lluvia cuando vio el furgón de policía. _Allí estaban._ Courfeyrac también lo había visto.

 Combeferre sacó el cargador de su arma y lo cambió por otro. Vio que Courfeyrac desenfundaba.

―No ―le dijo.

―Va a escapar.

―No lo hará ―Combeferre apuntó a la miniatura que era Jehan en la distancia y apretó el gatillo.

 

  * ••



 

Jehan lo sintió como un golpe en la espalda. El impacto lo empujó hacia adelante y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, y sólo cuando estuvo en el suelo comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Jadeó, presa del pánico, y clavó la mirada en el asfalto mojado mientras el pelo se le pegaba a la cara. Se preguntó si se desvanecería en cualquier momento y aquello sería lo último que pensara, pero apretó los dientes y se puso de pie sólo para comprobar que podía... y el siguiente disparo impactó en un escudo mientras alguien lo apresaba.

Gritó, luchó, trató de escapar, pero la persona que lo tenía sujeto era más fuerte que él y lo obligó a arrodillarse tras la pared que el escudo había levantado.

―¡Quieto, quieto, basta! ―lo oyó gritar a través del zumbido que lo embotaba. Las balas impactaban en el escudo como martillazos, pero aquel joven aguantó los golpes con un solo brazo mientras con el otro lo sujetaba―. Estoy de tu parte, ¡mira hacia allí, mira!

Le giró el cuello para obligarlo a mirar hacia donde le indicaba, y entonces Jehan la vio.

_Éponine..._

_¡Éponine!_

_Era ella..._

―¿Puedes correr? ―le dijo el desconocido.

Jehan asintió aunque no estaba seguro. Era suya. La sangre en el suelo. Le habían disparado en el hombro pero no sentía dolor; todavía no.

―¡Pues corre! ―El desconocido lo empujó bruscamente en pie, se giró y sujetó el escudo a su espalda.

Jehan corrió. Corrió hacia donde veía a Éponine llamarle mientras junto a ella alguien cubría su retirada. Corrió, sabiendo que cada paso podía ser el último, hasta que la mano de Éponine lo rescató de la locura, y lo izaron a bordo del furgón mientras el hombre del escudo lo empujaba y subía tras él.

―¡Vamos, vamos, en marcha!

La puerta se cerró con un estampido y el vehículo se lanzó hacia adelante con un rugido de motor.

―¡Jehan! ¡Jehan! ―sollozó Éponine mientras el muchacho caía entre sus brazos y se aferraba a ella con fuerza―. ¡Dios mío, estás sangrando!

―Joly, encárgate de él ―El desconocido arrojó el escudo a un lado y se asomó a la parte delantera para vigilar el retrovisor.

No tardaron en oír las sirenas.

 

  * ••



 

Combeferre enfundó su arma mientras varios coches los adelantaban saliendo del aparcamiento.

―Te advertí que escaparía ―dijo Courfeyrac.

Uno de los vehículos se detuvo y el conductor bajó para cedérselo. Combeferre se puso al volante.

―Vamos ―dijo.

―¿Por qué has dejado que se vaya? ―exigió Courfeyrac. Aun estaba bajo la lluvia, mirándolo.

―Sube al coche, Courfeyrac.

―No hasta que me digas qué está pasando.

Desde su asiento, Combeferre se inclinó para abrirle la puerta.

―Sube ―volvió a decirle―. Te lo explicaré todo.

 


	8. Barro de mi barro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva dosis de acción peliculera con efectos especiales caros.
> 
> Ah, y supongo que debería avisar de que hay sangre y tal. La historia en general es violenta, pero si habéis llegado hasta aquí supongo ya lo sabéis.

 

 

La policía los estaba rodeando.

Grantaire lo comprendió cuando vio la primera barrera de coches. Iban a aislar la zona donde estaban y entonces los cazarían, y Enjolras los estaba dejando hacerlo. Quería alejarlos del punto donde habían acordado reunirse, y después cruzarían al otro lado del cordón policial.

De algún modo...

Enjolras parecía tranquilo, pero Grantaire sabía que aquello no era más que una ilusión causada por la droga. Su aparente calma no era garantía de nada, y Grantaire sólo pudo confiar en que tuviera la situación bajo control tal y como aparentaba. Enjolras parecía conocer cada palmo de la ciudad, cada calle, cada túnel y cada paso elevado. Sabía dónde estaban situadas las cámaras y hacia donde se orientaban, y estaba dejando que los vieran sólo cuando él quería. Se había hecho con el arma del primer agente que había derribado, y también con su radio. Se había ajustado el auricular bajo la capucha, y ahora se movían cambiando de dirección constantemente, guiándose por las comunicaciones de la policía.

―La cámara del semáforo ―le indicó sin mirarlo―. No dejes que te vea.

Grantaire se las arregló para confundirse entre los viandantes mientras cruzaban al otro lado de la avenida.

Hubo un rugido sobre sus cabezas cuando un tren surcó las vías elevadas y desapareció entre los edificios, y después regresó el aullido de las sirenas. La ciudad, sobre todo en los distritos centrales, había crecido bajo el suelo y sobre él, desarrollando un complejo sistema de niveles nada fácil de aislar. Había que desplegar muchos efectivos, y se requerían varios minutos para hacerlo. Enjolras estaba exprimiendo hasta el último de ellos.

Abandonaron la avenida cuando vieron luces azules a través de la niebla del tráfico. Las calles adyacentes ya estaban cortadas, y se internaron en un callejón angosto de paredes húmedas.

Allí, Enjolras entró por la puerta trasera de una lavandería. Cogió algunas cosas de los percheros sin detenerse y salió por la puerta delantera ante la mirada indiferente de los clientes. Para cuando el hombre que atendía tras el mostrador reaccionó, los dos intrusos ya se alejaban por la calle, y el hombre sólo pudo salir tras ellos llamando a gritos a la policía.

Enjolras no se lo impidió. Siguió caminando y repitió la operación otras dos veces en establecimientos distintos, entrando por una puerta y saliendo por la opuesta. Estaban ganando terreno sin apenas pisar la calle, acercándose rápidamente al cordón policial. En el último callejón, Enjolras llamó a una puerta.

Esperaron.

En el metal oxidado se abrió una mirilla, se cerró de golpe y alguien abrió. Era un hombre anciano y enjuto cuyos ojos nublados los miraban a través de unas gafas diminutas.

―¿Eres tú, pequeño cuervo? ―dijo, estrechando los ojos―. Siempre causas problemas.

Enjolras le entregó la radio y dejó caer la capucha.

―Haz con esto lo que quieras.

―No vale mucho ―dijo el anciano―. ¿No me traes nada más?

―Hoy no, Mabeuf. Déjanos pasar.

―¿Mabeuf? ―dijo Grantaire con incredulidad―. ¿El librero?

El anciano lo miró con curiosidad.

―¿Y tú quién eres?

―Ahora no hay tiempo ―dijo Enjolras, cortante―. Gracias, Mabeuf. Nos vamos ya.

El anciano corrió los cerrojos mientras se alejaban, y ya no lo vieron más. Grantaire siguió a Enjolras por unas escaleras que descendían, y después cruzaron un pasadizo vagamente iluminado que se abría a varias habitaciones. Las estancias contenían libros; cientos, miles de ellos, apilados en desordenados montones. Grantaire nunca había visto tantos juntos, apenas podía creerlo.

―¿Qué lugar es este? ―preguntó.

―Uno que no conoces. Recuérdalo.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―A reunirnos con el resto.

―¿Tienen a Jehan?

―Lo sabremos pronto.

―¿Cómo de lejos llega este túnel?

―Lo suficiente.

―Eres de lo más desagradable.

Enjolras se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia él. Grantaire retrocedió un paso, intimidado, pero Enjolras le tiró al pecho las prendas que había cogido: una chaqueta y un gorro de lana.

―Póntelo ―dijo mientras se quitaba su propia chaqueta y le daba la vuelta. Cuando acabó, sacó el arma que le había quitado al policía y se la ofreció por la empuñadura.

―¿Sabes usarla?

―No. Y no la quiero ―dijo Grantaire sin mirarla, mirándolo a él a los ojos―. No quiero que mates a más personas.

La imagen de los policías muertos en la acera no se le iba de la cabeza. No quería que algo así se repitiera, y si lo hacía no sería él quien apretase el gatillo.

―Esas personas intentan matarte ―dijo Enjolras.

―Intentan matarte a ti; a mí me quieren con vida.

―Y te tendrán si no te defiendes.

―¡Cumplen órdenes! ―exclamó Grantaire. No concebía que él no lo entendiera―. No sienten nada, no saben lo que hacen.

―¿Crees que no sé lo que hago? ―preguntó Enjolras.

La abierta revelación cogió a Grantaire con la guardia baja. Las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿eh? Eso estaba bien.

―Sinceramente ―dijo en voz baja―, espero que no.

―Coge el arma ―insistió Enjolras―. Vamos.

―Si creyera que puedo matar a alguien, te hubiera matado a ti cuando tuve ocasión.

Enjolras lo miró. No resultaba fácil anticipar la reacción de alguien que no reaccionaba en absoluto. Un cabrón imprevisible, eso es lo que era. Podía estar a punto de pegarle un tiro y Grantaire no lo vería ni parpadear, pero lo que hizo fue guardar el arma y girarse.

Grantaire se dio cuenta de que no había contenido el aliento esta vez. Había un límite para la tensión continuada que se podía soportar, y a partir de ese punto todo empezaba a dar lo mismo. Llevaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas huyendo, luchando y temiendo por su vida, y aun les quedaba mucho por delante.

Aun tenían que salir de aquella.

―El túnel sólo cruza entre dos edificios ―le explicó Enjolras―. Lo construyeron para comunicarlos durante la guerra. El cordón policial está sobre nosotros.

―¿Sabías que lo levantarían en esta calle? ―dijo Grantaire.

―Está preparada para eso.

Grantaire comprobó que era cierto cuando salieron la superficie. Lo hicieron por la trastienda de un almacén cuyos trabajadores fingieron no verlos, y cuando salieron a la calle vieron a sus espaldas el fuerte dispositivo policial. Algunos agentes patrullaban los alrededores, pero la mayoría se concentraban en el cerco. Estaban tan cerca que Grantaire podía oír parte de sus conversaciones.

―Ve delante. Estaré detrás de ti ―dijo Enjolras.

A partir de ese punto caminaron separados, adaptándose al paso ordenado de la multitud para mezclarse entre ella. Tres manzanas escasas los separaban del lugar de encuentro, y Grantaire se concentró en llegar allí sin mirar a las personas con las que se cruzaban, a las cámaras o atrás para comprobar que Enjolras lo seguía.

Estaba justo a su espalda cuando llegaron al cruce entre avenidas.

Era la hora. Y el furgón no estaba.

―Llegamos tarde ―susurró Grantaire.

―No ―oyó que decía Enjolras―. Llegan ellos.

―¿Qué hacemos?

Enjolras no le respondió. Pareció dudar, y Grantaire comprendió que algo había ido mal.

_Joder._

Fuera lo que fuera, no podían esperar allí para averiguarlo, y si regresaban sobre sus pasos levantarían sospechas. Tenían que seguir avanzando.

El tren elevado volvió a rugir sobre sus cabezas. Enjolras alzó la vista y después dijo:

―Vamos.

Cruzaron la avenida a través del tráfico completamente inmóvil, embotellado por las barreras que había más adelante, y entraron en la estación del tren aéreo. Grantaire no tenía un buen recuerdo de su último paso por una estación, y tener al perro de presa de su parte en lugar de en los talones le proporcionó muy poco consuelo. La estación estaba fuertemente custodiada y la policía había entrado en los trenes.

―Espero que sepas lo que haces ―dijo cuando uno de los agentes miró en su dirección.

Enjolras estudió los paneles informativos mientras pasaban por debajo.

A lo lejos, el agente que los había visto los reconoció. Grantaire y Enjolras echaron a correr al unísono y se lanzaron escaleras arriba mientras más agentes aparecían. Sería más fácil confundirse entre la multitud si cundiera el pánico, pero aquel pobre rebaño apenas se alteraba, y así, sus dos figuras destacaban como bengalas lanzadas al cielo.

Enjolras sorteaba los obstáculos sin dificultad, esquivando a los viajeros y saltando las barreras que encontraban. Podría ir mucho más deprisa si quisiera, pero se estaba reteniendo por él, para esperarlo. Un tren acababa de abandonar la estación.

―No pretendías subir, ¿verdad? ―supo Grantaire.

―El raíl central está electrificado ―le advirtió Enjolras mientras corría.

_Joder, no._

Saltaron a las vías.

La tormenta volvió a estallar sobre sus cabezas cuando, corriendo sobre los raíles, salieron del abrigo de la estación, y la lluvia los golpeó helada desde aquel cielo eternamente encapotado. El tráfico rugía ahora bajo sus pies, moviéndose en todas direcciones con el pulso de una ciudad que no se detenía. Las luces azules centelleaban a lo lejos, y los edificios se lanzaban como flechas cristalinas hacia el cielo.

Corrieron casi un kilómetro sobre las vías elevadas, y Grantaire notó que Enjolras ya no daba tregua. Corría tan deprisa como podía, y Grantaire tuvo que emplearse a fondo para seguirlo. No podría mantener aquel ritmo mucho tiempo, pero tampoco faltaba mucho para que algún tren los arrollara. Allí no había escapatoria posible; sería el tren o el vacío. Intentó no pensar en ello, no pensar en nada.

―¿Cuál es el maldito plan? ―gritó para hacerse oír.

_Si es que lo tienes._

Enjolras no le respondió inmediatamente. Entonces...

―Allí.

Grantaire miró en la dirección que indicaba y vio el furgón a lo lejos. Se acercaba a toda velocidad por una calle de dos carriles, con la policía siguiéndolo a unas pocas calles de distancia. Enjolras se detuvo justo sobre la carretera, y Grantaire resbaló sobre el raíl mojado al verse obligado a frenar bruscamente. Enjolras lo sujetó por la manga con firmeza, con el rostro tenso mientras lo ayudaba a recobrar el equilibrio. Grantaire miró abajo y después los raíles sobre los que estaba.

La vía... estaba temblando.

 

xxx

 

―¡Eh, eh, mirad allí! ―exclamó Feuilly desde el asiento del copiloto.

Yasira, que iba al volante, siguió la dirección que señalaba mientras Bahorel se asomaba entre los asientos.

―¡La madre que los...! ¿Qué coño hacen ahí arriba?

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―quiso saber Éponine, que desde su posición no veía nada. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo para que Jehan pudiera recostarse sobre ella, y lo rodeaba con los brazos, protectora, mientras Joly trataba de detener la hemorragia de la herida de bala.

―¿No pensarán saltar? ―dijo Feuilly. Bahorel negó con un cabeceo.

―Son más que capaces.

Hubo un destello entre los edificios cuando un tren apareció a toda velocidad.

―Joder, Enjolras ―maldijo Bahorel.

Yasira afianzó las manos en el volante.

―¡Agarraos bien!

A poca distancia circulaba un autobús. La chica pisó a fondo para alcanzarlo, lo adelantó en una maniobra temeraria y se puso delante. Entonces pisó gradualmente el freno, obligando al autobús a reducir la velocidad.

―Que no te adelante ―le dijo Bahorel.

―Cállate, sé lo que hago ―dijo Yasira, vigilando los retrovisores y la vía. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en Enjolras. Estaban a punto de pasar por debajo―. Vamos, precioso, vamos.

 

xxx

 

―¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?! ―exclamó Grantaire sobre el rugido creciente del tren. La lluvia los golpeaba desde todas las direcciones, cambiando a merced de las corrientes de aire.

―Puedes hacerlo ―No era una frase de aliento, sino una afirmación simple y llana.

―No estés tan seguro.

―Intentaste saltar entre dos azoteas ―le recordó Enjolras.

―¡Intentaba matarme, sutil diferencia!

―Prepárate.

―Detesto mi vida.

Pero no iba a acabarla debajo de un tren, así que apretó los dientes y vigiló el autobús que se acercaba. Era lo bastante alto; de la vía al techo no habría más de dos o tres metros, pero el problema no era la distancia, sino el movimiento. Aunque el furgón lo estuviera frenando, si calculaba mal el salto acabaría cayendo a la carretera.

Enjolras aun lo sujetaba por la manga. Lo soltó cuando el furgón estaba a punto de pasar por debajo y saltó sin previo aviso. Y Grantaire...

Grantaire hizo un intento en falso.

Lo traicionó el instinto en el peor momento, clavándolo en el sitio cuando ya había iniciado el movimiento. Enjolras aterrizó en el techo del autobús con una facilidad pasmosa, doblando las piernas para amortiguar el impacto, y lo miró desde allí un segundo antes de desaparecer bajo la vía.

―¡Joder!

Grantaire se giró sin pensar mientras el tren se le echaba encima y saltó a ciegas por el otro lado de la vía.

_No lo alcanzaría, iba a pasar de largo..._

El impacto contra el techo del autobús le castigó la rodilla herida, y después cayó hacia adelante.

―¡No te levantes! ―oyó que Enjolras le gritaba sobre el chirrido de un brusco frenazo.

Grantaire se agarró donde pudo y aguantó el tirón de la inercia mientras el autobús se veía obligado a detenerse. No fueron más que segundos, pero parecieron horas hasta que el vehículo quedó inmóvil bajo la lluvia, bloqueando gran parte del tráfico. El furgón, atravesado en la carretera, hizo sonar furiosamente el claxon.

Grantaire se incorporó con dificultad, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y se descolgó por el lateral del autobús siguiendo a Enjolras. Cayó de rodillas al aterrizar en el asfalto, las piernas no le respondían, pero se obligó a levantarse y corrió en pos de Enjolras hacia el furgón, que los esperaba con las puertas abiertas.

Apenas oyó lo que sus ocupantes decían o gritaban (¡jodidos locos suicidas!), y el inesperado abrazo de Éponine le robó el aliento que tanto le faltaba. Acababa... de saltar sobre un puto autobús en marcha desde la jodida vía del tren... Lo había hecho... Pero casi lo olvidó cuando vio a Jehan... a Jehan... vivo y a salvo... Le sonrió jadeando mientras el furgón se ponía en marcha, y su amigo trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando notó que estaba sangrando.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―los interrogó Enjolras, adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

―Ese hijo de perra le ha disparado ―gruñó Bahorel con desprecio.

―¿Courfeyrac?

―Combeferre. El muy cabrón casi lo mata...

Enjolras guardó silencio. Estaba mirando a Jehan con atención mientras el muchacho, cada vez más pálido, repetía que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan.

―Toma la próxima salida ―indicó Enjolras a Yasira. La chica negó con rotundidad.

―Dijimos nada de autopista. Si levantan el puente estamos... ¡JODER!

Enjolras le había girado el volante sin previo aviso para tomar la desviación que había dicho. El furgón casi perdió el control, y Yasira necesitó de toda su pericia para mantenerlo estable.

―¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Pero qué te pasa! ―aulló la chica.

La brusca sacudida había desequilibrado a los que viajaban detrás, y durante un momento todo fue confusión mientras maldecían y trataban de incorporarse. El maletín de Joly se había abierto esparciendo parte de su contenido, y los cartuchos del rifle de Bahorel rodaban de un lado a otro con cada volantazo que Yasira se veía obligada a dar para adelantar a los vehículos que circulaban delante.

―¿Qué ocurre, Enjolras? ―exigió Bahorel cuando logró recobrar el equilibrio. Grantaire, Éponine y Jehan se habían reunido en una esquina y los miraban asustados.

―Nos están siguiendo ―dijo Enjolras.

―¡Grandes noticias! Como si no los tuviéramos encima ―bufó Éponine, apretando el vendaje que Joly había improvisado sobre la herida de Jehan.

Pero Bahorel miró a Jehan, y entonces comprendió lo que acababa de decir.

_El muy cabrón casi lo mata._

_Casi... lo mata..._

―Joder ―siseó.

―Vamos a perderlos de un momento a otro ―anunció Enjolras, vigilando el retrovisor. La policía aun los seguía a cierta distancia pero estaban cada vez más lejos―. Están dejando que escapemos.

―No me jodas ―dijo Yasira golpeando el volante―. No me jodáis, ¿vale? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que ir?

―Donde sea menos a casa ―dijo Bahorel.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Grantaire, cada vez más alarmado.

―Nos están rastreando ―le explicó Bahorel. No la miraba a ella; sino a Jehan.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con horror.

―Yo... yo no...

―Lo han dejado salir ―lo cortó Enjolras.

―¡Ese era el maldito plan! ―exclamó Éponine.

―¿Cómo has salido? ―lo interrogó Enjolras, sin escucharla.

―La... la puerta... ―balbuceó Jehan―. El código... Él me... Él...

―¿Quién es “él”?

―Os dije que algo no iba bien ―dijo Joly, negando con la cabeza―. Lo sabía, sabía que pasaba algo raro.

―Nada de eso importa ahora ―dijo Bahorel, que se adelantó resueltamente hacia Jehan―. Vamos, quítate la ropa.

―¿Q... qué?

―Ayúdame, Joly.

Jehan retrocedió sobresaltado, alejándose todo lo posible mientras Grantaire y Éponine se interponían entre ambos.

―Ni se te ocurra tocarlo ―le advirtió Éponine.

―Venga, vamos, sed razonables ―intervino Feuilly―. O encontramos lo que sea que lleva encima o tarde o temprano nos encontrarán a nosotros.

―Eso es ―dijo Bahorel―, así que dejaos de remilgos si es que queréis vivir. Todos los demás queremos.

Jehan miró las caras de aquellos desconocidos, y después a sus amigos. Grantaire podía sentir su confusión y su miedo, pero asintió levemente tratando de transmitirle confianza y se aproximó a él para ayudarlo.

―Todo irá bien ―le prometió mientras Jehan, mordiéndose el labio para contener el dolor, lograba alzar los brazos para quitarse el jersey empapado de lluvia y sangre. La herida que quedó al descubierto sangraba profusamente, y Joly la taponó con una compresa e improvisó un nuevo vendaje mientras Grantaire se quitaba su chaqueta y la ponía sobre los hombros de Jehan.

―Mirad si lo lleva en la mano ―dijo Enjolras mientras la ropa de Jehan era arrojada por la ventanilla―. Puede que se lo haya tragado. Puede tenerlo en los dientes o bajo la piel. Es del tamaño de un grano de arroz.

Joly le retiró el vendaje de la mano herida. Tenía varios dedos rotos y le habían arrancado las uñas.

Éponine no podía soportarlo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y apartó los ojos para no ver cómo Jehan cerraba los suyos mientras todo aquello pasaba; para no ver las salvajes marcas que la policía había dejado en cuerpo o la palidez cada vez más acusada de sus mejillas y sus labios. Parecía a punto de desmayarse y sólo tenía a Grantaire para reconfortarlo.

Esos malnacidos. Animales... Creyó que nunca odiaría a Enjolras tanto como en aquel momento.

Se equivocaba.

―No hay nada ―dijo Joly―. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no está?

―No podemos ―dijo Enjolras―. Y tampoco podemos correr el riesgo.

Éponine abrió los ojos para mirarlo. La expresión de su rostro se había helado.

―¿Qué quiere decir eso? ―preguntó Grantaire con cautela.

Éponine conocía de sobra la respuesta.

―Vais a... ―jadeó―. Quieres dejarlo aquí. Quieres deshacerte de él, ¡verdad que sí, hijo de puta!

―La seguridad del búnker es nuestra máxima prioridad.

―¡Que le den por culo a tu prioridad! ―aulló Éponine―. ¡Y que te den a ti también! ¡A todos vosotros! ¡No os necesitamos, dejadnos aquí y largaos!

―Ahí fuera no duraréis ni media hora ―le advirtió Yasira.

Pero Éponine no le había pedido su opinión, y se lo hizo saber de la forma más clara posible. Enjolras repitió con su habitual calma espeluznante lo que ya sabían: que ni ella ni Grantaire podían irse mientras la policía los buscara, y Bahorel trató de mediar sin éxito mientras Jehan, con voz cada vez más débil, repetía que no le importaba, que no quería ser una carga ni poner en peligro a nadie. Todos hablaban y gritaban a la vez, y Éponine se hubiera abalanzado sobre Enjolras si Bahorel no la hubiese sujetado. Mientras tanto, en medio de aquel caos, Grantaire no podía dejar de mirar el frío rostro de Enjolras.

Si no había esperado nada, si había esperado lo peor, ¿por qué se sentía tan defraudado?

Aquello era obra suya, se repetía. Los policías muertos y ahora Jehan... ¿Quién sabía a cuántas personas había matado a sangre fría?

_―Si creyera que puedo matar a alguien, te hubiera matado a ti cuando tuve ocasión._

Él lo había permitido. Todo era culpa suya, obra suya...

Salió de su estupor cuando se hizo un súbito silencio.

―Es la bala ―había dicho Feuilly, que había permanecido silencioso y al margen de la discusión.

Aquello había atraído la atención de todos, y ahora lo miraban expectantes.

―¿Por qué dispararle si iban a dejarlo escapar? ¿Por qué no dejarlo ir sin más? ―siguió diciendo el joven―. Es la bala. Tiene que serlo.

―¿Es eso posible? ―preguntó Bahorel mirando alternativamente a Enjolras y a Yasira―. ¿Tenéis algo así?

Ninguno de los dos parecía seguro de la respuesta.

―Era algo experimental ―dijo Enjolras―. La detonación solía estropear los dispositivos...

Pero hacía dos años de eso. Era posible como mínimo.

―A mí me sirve ―resolvió Bahorel―. Joly...

―¿No hablaréis en serio? ―dijo el aludido―. No, ni hablar, no puedo hacerlo aquí. No tengo el instrumental ni tampoco...

―Es nuestra única opción ―insistió Bahorel mirando a Jehan, que le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. El muchacho asintió lentamente y después cerró los ojos, recostándose en el hombro de Grantaire.

Joly siseó una maldición, pero abrió su maletín y revolvió el interior a toda prisa.

―Va a desangrarse aquí, maldita sea.

―Voy a parar ―anunció Yasira―. Dos minutos. Ni uno más.

El furgón se internó por una serie de calles estrechas para emerger a un descampado. A lo lejos se divisaba el esqueleto de un puente abandonado de la periferia. El furgón se detuvo bajo las enormes columnas de hormigón que se perdían en las alturas y frenó bruscamente sobre la grava levantando una nube de polvo.

―Dos minutos ―repitió Yasira. Dejó el motor en marcha.

Junto a ella, Feuilly se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y mordisqueó el filtro de su cigarrillo.

―La próxima vez que se me ocurra haceros caso, dame un puñetazo en la cara.

―Será un placer ―dijo la chica, que aunque intentaba aparentar calma sujetaba el volante con los nudillos blancos. Espió el retrovisor un instante, pero en seguida desvió la mirada.

Bahorel se había quitado el cinturón y lo enrolló para que Jehan lo mordiera.

―Siento que tengas que pasar por esto ―le dijo. Su tono fue sincero y atrajo la atención de Jehan, que asintió con un vago cabeceo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y descoordinados, y su mirada parecía desenfocada y perdida. No tardaría mucho en desmayarse.

Joly, por su parte, se había obligado a serenarse y trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos, que Bahorel percibió con el ceño fruncido. Pidió a Enjolras que lo ayudara, pero Éponine lo apartó resueltamente y ocupó su lugar, sujetando una pequeña linterna con los dientes para tener las manos libres cuando Joly empezó a trabajar.

Apenas tenía instrumental, y el tiempo corriendo en su contra suponía una presión añadida, pero una vez se concentró en la tarea, el joven pareció olvidar cuanto lo rodeaba. Ni siquiera los quedos gemidos de Jehan, que sobresaltaban a todos los demás, lograron romper su concentración. El muchacho intentó permanecer silencioso e inmóvil, pero Grantaire pudo sentir físicamente el esfuerzo que aquello le suponía cuando le clavó las uñas en la mano. Se le ocurrió que tendría que haberle dado la otra cuando su propia herida empezó a enviar agudos pinchazos de dolor. Probablemente Joly tendría que volver a suturársela, pero en aquel momento no podía importarle menos. Éponine estaba descartando gasa tras gasa empapada en sangre, y la palidez cadavérica del rostro de su amigo era cada vez más alarmante.

De todos ellos, Enjolras era el único que permanecía absolutamente tranquilo. Observó durante un minuto los progresos de Joly, y cuando las sirenas empezaron a oírse más cerca, se asomó para vigilar el descampado. Lo mismo hizo Yasira, cuyo pie reposaba sobre el acelerador, impaciente por pisarlo.

―Vamos, vamos.

Joly no dio muestras de haberla oído. Había perdido la bala dos veces y estaba empezando a sudar. Éponine y Grantaire intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Jehan si aquello no daba resultado. Pasara lo que pasara, no volverían a dejarlo atrás.

―La tengo ―anunció Joly.

El alivio generalizado fue casi palpable, y Éponine dejó la linterna mientras Joly mostraba la bala que había extraído del cuerpo de Jehan. Estaba completamente ensangrentada cuando la depositó en la mano extendida de Enjolras, que retiró la sangre con el tejido de los guantes que llevaba para revelar, tras varios segundos, un diminuto destello.

―Hijo de puta ―siseó Bahorel, que sostenía a Jehan mientras Joly suturaba la herida de forma rápida y provisional. El cuerpo de Jehan estaba laxo entre sus brazos. El muchacho se había desmayado.

 

xxx

 

La bala de rastreo, y marcas de rodadas en el suelo, fueron lo único que la policía encontró en el descampado desierto. Uno de los agentes se la entregó a Combeferre. Courfeyrac, que lo esperaba a cierta distancia, lo observaba pensativamente.

Subió al coche sin hacer preguntas.

 

xxx

 

Un silencio exhausto reinaba en el interior del furgón cuando regresaron al hangar del que habían salido. Yasira bajó de un salto y se dirigió a cerrar las grandes puertas correderas mientras Feuilly, recostándose en lateral del vehículo, chasqueaba varias veces el encendedor para prender su cigarrillo.

Los demás descendieron uno a uno por la parte de atrás, dejando espacio para sacar a Jehan.

―Déjame a mí ―pidió Bahorel a Grantaire. El segundo receló un instante, pero después asintió y se apartó, envolviendo a Jehan en su chaqueta lo mejor que pudo antes de dejar que el otro joven levantara en brazos su cuerpo inconsciente. Parecía tan menudo, tan frágil...

Agotado, perdido en aquella observación irrelevante, Grantaire se sobresaltó al oír el súbito restallido de piel contra piel.

Éponine acababa de abofetear a Enjolras y ahora estaba frente a él, mirándolo con todo el odio de que era capaz un ser humano.

―Eres un cobarde ―siseó entre los dientes apretados―. Querías dejarlo allí, ¿verdad? ¡Ibas a abandonarlo a su suerte!

Intentó abofetearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Enjolras interceptó su muñeca. Por el modo en que lo hizo, era evidente que podría haber evitado el primer golpe de haber querido.

―Ya has dejado clara tu postura ―dijo. Entonces la soltó y Éponine trastabilló hacia atrás, aterrada y furiosa a partes iguales.

―¡Éponine!

Grantaire apareció junto a ella, pero la chica lo apartó bruscamente y lo mismo hizo con Feuilly, que trató en vano de calmarla.

―¡¡¡Mi hermana tenía quince años!!! ―aulló, prorrumpiendo en lágrimas―. Nunca hizo daño a nadie, ¡era inocente! Pero tú... ―jadeó―, y los que son como tú... sois unos monstruos. Eres... ―Negó apretando los labios y dio un paso atrás―. Aléjate de mí, ¿me oyes? Si te acercas te mataré. Lo juro.

Se fue en dirección al montacargas. Nadie encontró presencia de ánimo para seguirla. Grantaire miró a Enjolras mientras ella se alejaba, y ni siquiera entonces distinguió en aquellos ojos un destello de compasión o culpa.

 _Esto es obra tuya,_ volvió a decirse así mismo. _Obra tuya._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí la acción peliculera porque me he gastado todo el presupuesto. El próximo capítulo será más tranquilo y por fin habrá algo más de información sobre la trama y los personajes después de un montón de capítulos creo que bastante crípticos. Espero que este os haya gustado y que no odiéis mucho esta versión de los personajes, o por lo menos no hasta que os cuente un poco más ;)
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer.


	9. En la cabeza del alfiler

Una franja de luz eléctrica se filtraba a través de la puerta entornada hacia la oscuridad de la habitación. En la penumbra del interior, Éponine era una sombra inmóvil y silenciosa, abrazada a sus rodillas junto a la cama en la que Jehan descansaba. Se negaba a dormir o a comer, y tampoco hablaba con nadie. No se había separado de su amigo ni un momento aunque sabía que no despertaría en muchas horas. Quizá pasaran días.

El cuarto que les habían cedido era angosto y poco acogedor, pero allí nada lo era. Recordaba al interior de un submarino: frío, húmedo y reducido, de paredes desnudas de hormigón revestidas de tubos y cables que no se sabía a dónde conducían.

Fuera, en el desierto corredor, Grantaire se recostaba en la pared junto a la puerta. No sabía cómo hablar con Éponine, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola en aquel lugar desconocido y que ella creía hostil. Él, por su parte, se debatía entre demasiadas dudas. Aquella gente los había ayudado desinteresadamente arriesgando en el proceso sus vidas, ¿pero quién hacía algo así por unos extraños?

¿Quién hacía nada por nadie?

A veces... demasiadas veces... pensaba en el mundo que intentaban crear ahí fuera, y se preguntaba si sería un error luchar. No es que él lo hiciera. Existía, era lo que era, y puesto que no podía ser otra cosa trataba de permanecer al margen de todo aquello.

Pero no lo dejaban.

De haber sido como todos los demás, se hubiera rendido el primero. Tal vez se equivocaran al creer -al tratar de hacerles creer- que las emociones eran la fuente de todo mal, pero si el mal era inevitable, si formaba parte de la misma naturaleza de las personas, ¿entonces qué sentido tenía sufrir?

¿Por qué elegiría nadie vivir con miedo, sentirse constantemente engañado, frustrado, decepcionado, culpable, solo? Vacío, exprimido hasta la médula de los huesos y a la vez lleno hasta arriba, desbordado y a punto de estallar gritando.

Por una vez, sólo por una vez, desearía saber cómo era no sentir nada. ¿Desaparecía entonces lo que lo hacía ser quien era, o sería él lo que quedara?

Recostó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Podría dormirse allí de pie, estaba tan exhausto que era incapaz de pensar con claridad, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Estaba pensando en Enjolras cuando era lo último en lo que quería pensar. Se estaba haciendo, acerca de él, la misma pregunta.

_¿Quién eres?_

_¿Y por qué debería importarme?_

Cansado de divagar, e incapaz de permanecer a solas más tiempo, se encaminó hacia donde intuyó que encontraría a los otros. Se perdió un par de veces en el laberinto de pasadizos y corredores, pero finalmente alguien le indicó el camino.

Los encontró en la sala que les servía de comedor, sentados en torno a la larga mesa que estaba en su mayor parte vacía. Lo alivió no descubrir en el grupo ninguna cara desconocida. A los miembros de la reducida expedición tan sólo se había unido Bossuet, que escuchaba con preocupación algo que Bahorel decía. Desde donde estaba Grantaire apenas los oía, pero reconoció las palabras “traición” y “trampa”, y comprendió que era una conversación privada.

Intentó retroceder, pero entonces Enjolras miró en su dirección como si más que verlo lo hubiera sentido, y los demás no tardaron en seguir su mirada.

Grantaire se aclaró la garganta.

―Yo... ya me marchaba...

―Vamos, pasa ―lo invitó Bossuet―. Aunque el vodka es malo y la conversación no es muy divertida.

Grantaire estaba de acuerdo con ambas cosas. Lo que se estaba diciendo allí no era asunto suyo, y aquel brebaje que llamaban vodka sabía a líquido de batería, pero había sobrevivido a cosas peores. Tomó asiento y dejó que le sirvieran un trago en un vaso de latón. Tuvo que contenerse para no bebérselo de inmediato. Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Enjolras lo estaba mirando.

―¿Cómo están tus amigos? ―se interesó Yasira, que descansaba los pies sobre la mesa.

―Vivos ―respondió Grantaire. Dadas las circunstancias, aquello ya era mucho más de lo que tenían antes de llegar allí. Sin mirar a nadie, añadió un quedo―: Gracias.

―Bien ―dijo Bahorel al cabo de un momento para retomar la conversación anterior―. ¿Qué sugerís que hagamos?

―Esperar, de momento ―dijo Enjolras llanamente. El teléfono móvil estaba en la mesa frente a él. Era casi una presencia más, demasiado silenciosa para el gusto de algunos.

―Estás viendo lo que quieres ver, si te interesa saber lo que pienso ―dijo Yasira―. Nunca te has fiado de él.

―Sé muy bien lo que he visto ―respondió Bahorel―. ­­­Lo habéis visto todos.

―Yo no ―murmuró Bossuet, enfurruñado.

―Lo único que yo he visto es una medida desesperada ―dijo Joly, que se acodaba en la mesa con aspecto impaciente y hastiado―. Si quisiera traerlos hasta nosotros sólo tendría que entrar por la puerta.

―Oh, bien, entonces ves el problema.

―Está claro que ha sido un contratiempo ―opinó Feuilly mientras dejaba escapar despreocupadamente el humo de su cigarrillo.

―Ha sido una chapuza, eso es lo que ha sido ―se obstinó Bahorel―. Eso, si no ha sido una trampa.

―Yo no he tenido nada que ver ―dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Grantaire se giró y casi saltó de su silla.

―Se me adelantó. Lo liberó sin decirme lo que planeaba ―siguió diciendo el recién llegado, que rodeó la mesa, palmeando al pasar el hombro de Enjolras, y se sentó junto a él sin esperar a que lo invitaran.

Aunque Enjolras no correspondió al gesto en modo alguno, todos parecieron recibirlo con naturalidad; Yasira incluso curvó una comisura en algo parecido a una sonrisa, un gesto al que él correspondió con una mirada significativa, pero Bahorel no parecía contento de verlo.

―Hubiera sido un detalle avisarnos ―gruñó.

―¿Con qué? ¿Con el poder de los deseos? ―El recién llegado aceptó el cigarrillo que Feuilly le ofreció y lo encendió mientras se recostaba en el respaldo. Dejó escapar el humo con un suspiro más cansado que satisfecho. Todavía vestía el uniforme de la policía del sentido―. No puedo llevar el teléfono encima, ya lo sabes. Como no aprendáis a leerme el pensamiento...

―Léeme el pensamiento ahora ―sugirió Bahorel con una sonrisa torva.

―No me hace falta ―respondió el aludido, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Fue un gesto que Grantaire no esperaba, y el impacto fue mayor debido al hecho de que aquella sonrisa, simplemente, encajaba. Parecía hecha a medida de aquel rostro, pero hasta hacía dos segundos aquel rostro había sido material de pesadillas. Aquel joven era uno de los agentes que los habían perseguido en la estación de metro. Entonces, Grantaire creyó que estaba decidido a cazarlos.

Pero ahora... Ahora se sentía como un idiota. ¿Habían escapado realmente? ¿O los habían dejado escapar?

Notó con un sobresalto que el recién llegado le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

―Hola, chico de oro ―lo saludó en tono jovial―. Por fin nos conocemos. ―Ladeó la cabeza de forma amistosa y añadió―: Soy Courfeyrac.

Grantaire no supo qué responder y optó por guardar silencio. Observó agradecido cómo Bossuet le rellenaba el vaso. Después de todo, sí que podían leer el pensamiento.

―¿Cómo está Jean? ―preguntó Courfeyrac.

―Bien, dentro de lo que cabe esperar―le respondió Joly.

―No gracias a ti ―apostilló Bahorel con una mirada acusadora hacia Courfeyrac―. Te vi. Ibas a dispararle.

―A lo mejor iba a dispararte a ti ―sugirió animadamente el aludido.

―Courf, no lo provoques ―le advirtió Yasira.

―La idea fue vuestra, no mía ―dijo Courfeyrac endureciendo su expresión―. Todos corremos riesgos cuando hacemos cosas así; salvaríamos a mucha más gente si no los hubiera.

―¿Cómo supo Combeferre que lo estábamos ayudando? ―lo interrogó Bahorel.

―No lo sabía. No hasta que reconoció a Enjolras. Sólo soltó al chico para ver a dónde iba. Supongo que esperaba que nos llevara hasta él ―dijo mirando a Grantaire―. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes o qué has hecho para ser tan interesante? Me mata la curiosidad. ¿Me ponéis al corriente?

Bahorel resopló.

―Ni de coña voy a...

―Es inmune al prozium ―dijo Enjolras. Bahorel lo miró como si quisiera despellejarlo. Grantaire no se quedó muy atrás.

Courfeyrac, por su parte, sólo pudo parpadear incrédulo.

―¿Repite eso?

―Sí, bueno ―murmuró Yasira con un encogimiento de hombros―. Diría que cosas más raras se han visto, pero no se me ocurre ninguna.

―Ni a mí, y eso que he visto casi de todo ―dijo Feuilly.

―Pero... ¿es eso posible? ―preguntó Courfeyrac mirando a Joly.

―¿Cómo queréis que lo sepa? ―dijo el joven médico―. Hasta donde yo sé, no se ha dado ningún caso, y tampoco sé cómo es posible que suceda.

―No estoy mintiendo ―se defendió Grantaire.

―Nadie dice que lo hagas ―lo tranquilizó Bahorel―. Nos sorprende, eso es todo. Y ya hemos hablado más de la cuenta.

Courfeyrac lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

―Lo haré, y espero no tener que repetirlo ―dijo Bahorel en tono lento y claro―: Lo que sabes, no lo sabes por mí, y si por mí fuera sabrías todavía menos. No puedes venir aquí cada vez que te apetezca, comprometes la seguridad de todos nosotros. Quédate o vete, pero elige un maldito bando. Si no, no te quiero aquí ni tampoco cerca. ¿He hablado lo bastante claro?

Grantaire sentía la tensión creciente a su alrededor, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Era porque Courfeyrac era un clérigo o se trataba de algo más? Bahorel se sentía perfectamente cómodo en presencia de Enjolras; de hecho, parecía más cercano a él que ninguno de los otros. Y no se trataba sólo de Enjolras; sospechaba, por su forma de comportarse y por algún que otro comentario, que Yasira había pertenecido a la policía regular, y no sería descabellado pensar que el propio Bahorel lo hubiera sido. Entonces, ¿por qué no toleraba a Courfeyrac?

―Te encuentro muy autoritario hoy, gran kahuna ―sonrió Courfeyrac―. Solías decir que aquí no mandaba nadie.

―Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo desagradable.

―Pensaba que ese era yo.

―Si creyera que te resulta desagradable podría fiarme de ti ―dijo Bahorel. Su tono de voz era implacable, pero no le resultó fácil decirle aquello.

Courfeyrac guardó silencio durante un largo instante. Los demás (todos excepto Enjolras) parecían molestos o visiblemente incómodos, y por un momento pareció que Yasira iba a intervenir, pero entonces Courfeyrac se levantó.

―No tienes que irte ―le dijo Joly.

―Está bien, tampoco puedo ausentarme mucho tiempo.

Abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta para sacar del bolsillo interior algo que arrojó sobre la mesa frente a Grantaire. Era un cuaderno pequeño y ajado que Grantaire reconoció casi al instante.

―Supongo que a tu amigo le gustará recuperarlo. No volváis a vuestro apartamento.

Salió sin decir nada más, dejando tras de sí un silencio incómodo y tenso.

Fue Feuilly quien lo rompió.

―¿Por qué eres tan duro con él? ―recriminó a Bahorel.

―¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí? ¿No tienes cosas con las que traficar y gente a la que estafar?

Feuilly chasqueó la lengua e ignoró el comentario.

―Dale un respiro, ¿quieres? ―dijo ahora Yasira―. No lo tiene nada fácil, y ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

―¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? Quizá quieras ir corriendo a consolarlo.

―Oye, ya te estás pasando ―dijo la chica en tono de seria advertencia.

―Me da igual, joder, esto ha durado demasiado. Si continúa acabará con él y con todos nosotros; nos la estamos _jugando._ No se puede vivir como él, bailando en la puta cabeza del alfiler como si no pasara nada. Y tampoco se puede estar arriba y abajo de la jodida montaña rusa. El prozium no es un juego y no se puede jugar con él. ¿Me has oído, Joly? _No se puede._

―Te he oído, todo el maldito mundo te oye ―replicó Joly airadamente―. ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?

Se levantó bruscamente y salió sin esperar respuesta. Bossuet hizo un amago de ir tras él, pero lo pensó mejor y se sentó.

―Te lo advertí, amigo ―dijo a Grantaire mientras alcanzaba la botella―. No somos la mejor compañía.

 

xxx

 

Joly encontró a Courfeyrac en el reducido cuarto que hacía las veces de enfermería. Estaba leyendo la etiqueta de un frasco como si fuera muy interesante.

―No le hagas caso, se comporta como un capullo cuando está estresado ―dijo Joly mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

―¿Seguro que es sólo cuando se estresa? ―sonrió Courfeyrac.

Joly abrió uno de los armarios donde guardaba los medicamentos bajo llave y sacó varias ampollas llenas de líquido. Las dejó sobre la camilla metálica que había en la habitación.

―Las cosas se han puesto muy feas, Courf, casi traemos aquí a la policía ―le explicó mientras contaba las dosis―. No sabíamos qué hacer cuando supimos que estaban siguiendo al chico, pensé que íbamos a tener que dejarlo allí... Nadie quiere algo así sobre su conciencia.

Courfeyrac dejó escapar el aire en el amago de una risa.

―No hagas eso ―le pidió Joly.

―¿Qué?

―Reírte como si fuera un chiste privado. Me da igual lo que diga Bahorel; no eres más culpable que el resto de nosotros. Sé que ibas a dispararle a Jehan, y sé que lo hubieras matado. Haces lo que tienes que hacer, pero nosotros te lo permitimos. Si alguien cree que tiene derecho a juzgarte, se equivoca.

Courfeyrac se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Tenía una mirada abierta y franca, y los ojos brillantes y cansados. Después de un momento, se sacó de un bolsillo el estuche donde guardaba sus propias dosis de prozium. Fue sacando las ampollas una a una y colocándolas en hilera sobre la camilla, y después las sustituyó por las que Joly había dejado.

―¿Es todo lo que tienes? No creo que vuelva por aquí en un tiempo.

―Hubiera preparado más de haberlo sabido. Tendrás que arreglártelas con esto.

Courfeyrac envolvió en gasa las ampollas que no cabían en el estuche y se lo guardó todo en los bolsillos. Joly lo estaba mirando de forma impaciente.

―¿Has averiguado algo sobre ella?

Sabía muy bien que no. Si tuviera noticias que darle Courfeyrac ya se las habría dado, pero tenía que preguntarlo de todas maneras; iba a estallar si no lo hacía.

Courfeyrac lo miró apesadumbrado.

―Seguiré intentándolo, Joly. Te lo prometo.

―Sé que lo harás ―dijo Joly.

Sólo sería un momento. Un momento más y acabaría con aquello aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. A veces lo tentaba la idea de acabar con todo para siempre. Sería tan fácil...

―Debo irme ―dijo Courfeyrac. Enjolras estaba en el corredor, esperando para conducirlo fuera.

Que esperara. Joly se aproximó y abrazó a su amigo, y notó que, después de unos segundos, él lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Joly lo estrechó, dejando que escogiera él el momento de separarse. Courfeyrac necesitaba desesperadamente aquel contacto humano. Quizá, después de todo, Bahorel no se equivocara del todo. Aquello ya duraba demasiado tiempo, e indudablemente le estaba pasando factura. Tarde o temprano cometería un error, y no lo pagaría él solo.

―No vuelvas allí, Courf, quédate con nosotros.

―¿Cómo te ayudaré si lo hago?

―Encontraremos otra manera.

―Cuídate mucho, Joly ―le pidió Courfeyrac. Se separó de él y miró las dosis de prozium de forma intencionada, pero Joly prefirió ignorar el gesto,

―Y tú, ten cuidado. Hablo en serio.

Cuando Courfeyrac salió dejándolo solo, Joly miró las dosis que formaban una ordenada hilera sobre la camilla. El gobierno las distribuía gratuitamente ya que su consumo era obligatorio, pero únicamente entre la población censada y con un expediente limpio. Todo aquel que era descubierto desobedeciendo las consignas y se veía obligado a desaparecer perdía automáticamente la ciudadanía, y con ella el acceso a la droga y a cartillas de racionamiento. Obtener comida y otros artículos básicos era sencillo, pero el prozium era codiciado en el mercado negro. No todos los que despertaban de aquel estado de insensibilidad autoinducida lo soportaban. La tasa de suicidios entre los denominados “ofensores del sentido” era alarmantemente elevada, una estadística que el gobierno utilizaba para reforzar sus argumentos.

_Los ofensores actúan de forma irracional. Los ofensores son un peligro para la sociedad y para sí mismos._

Joly recogió las dosis. Feuilly les conseguiría un buen precio por ellas.

Por casi todas...

 

xxx

 

Hicieron el trayecto hasta el montacargas en silencio. Enjolras era de pocas palabras, y aunque Courfeyrac podría hablar por los dos si quisiera, no se sentía de humor para eso. Pensó que se despedirían allí, pero Enjolras subió con él al ascensor. Cerró la verja corredera, que se atascaba debido al óxido, y puso el mecanismo en movimiento. Courfeyrac lo observó mientras ascendían en la oscuridad, con las densas sombras retrocediendo a intervalos regulares cada vez que aparecía una lámpara de posición que se alejaba después, hundiéndose lentamente en la negrura del fondo.

―Bueno, dime ―comentó Courfeyrac finalmente―, ¿ha sido un feliz reencuentro?

―No confía en mí ―dijo Enjolras. Fue casi sorprendente que supiera a quién se refería―. Y la chica, todavía menos.

―Era de esperar ―suspiró Courfeyrac. Le traían sin cuidado los recelos de Bahorel; el asunto parecía importante y lo intrigaba demasiado―. ¿Qué crees que quieren de él?

―No lo sé, y por lo que dice, él tampoco. Todo lo que sabe es que el prozium no le hace ningún efecto. Le han hecho toda clase de pruebas. Hasta que escapó de ellos.

―Una rata de laboratorio ―dijo Courfeyrac con un estremecimiento.

―Algo así.

―No me gustaría estar en su pellejo. ¿Qué vais a hacer con él?

―Joly quiere llevarlo a ver a Fauchelevent ―dijo Enjolras.

Courfeyrac asintió.

―Podría arrojar alguna luz sobre todo esto.

―Quizá no acceda a venir. Cuando Jehan se recupere querrán marcharse.

―Ahí fuera no durarán mucho.

―Eso es cosa suya.

El montacargas se detuvo con una sacudida cuando alcanzaron el nivel superior.

El golpeteo de la lluvia llenaba el hangar cuando salieron del ascensor. El plástico que cubría las ventanas rotas se mecía a merced del viento cargado de humedad, arrojando sombras translúcidas sobre el suelo gris de hormigón. El furgón ya no estaba, pero aun persistía el olor a combustible del motor. Feuilly se había marchado hacía pocos minutos. Una lástima; Courfeyrac hubiera aceptado otro cigarrillo...

Pensó en ello con nostalgia mientras salían a la lluvia y se resguardaban bajo el alero del hangar. Un paisaje industrial y desolado se extendía ante ellos en la oscuridad. A lo lejos, a través de la lluvia y la niebla de polución, se divisaba el brillo rojizo de la ciudad. Se asemejaba al infierno que aparecía en las ilustraciones de los libros, aquellos objetos malditos que Courfeyrac tenía que quemar. Pensó en el apartamento de aquellos tres chicos, en poemas, dibujos, fotografías, recuerdos... todo convertido en una pira humeante, reducido a cenizas porque era un delito sentir, crear o pensar.

La voz de Enjolras lo sacó de sus lúgubres cavilaciones.

―¿Qué hay del vigilante?

―¿Pontmercy? ―murmuró Courfeyrac―. Estoy en ello.

―Actúa deprisa. Está en peligro cada segundo que está despierto.

―No lo descubrirán, parece saber lo que hace.

―Aun así.

―Ya encontraré el momento.

La lluvia siguió cayendo como un torrente translúcido, salpicando en el asfalto gris del suelo.

―Piensas igual que Bahorel, ¿verdad? ―dijo Courfeyrac sin verdadero rencor.

―Combeferre te ha mentido. No te dijo lo que planeaba.

―Creo que tiene miedo ―murmuró Courfeyrac con menos convicción de la que le gustaría―. Teme que sospeche de él y lo delate.

―O puede que sospeche él de ti y que ya te haya delatado. Corres el riesgo si vuelves. Puede que sea hora de dejarlo.

Courfeyrac negó de forma rígida, terca.

―No.

―No has hecho ningún progreso, Courfeyrac ―razonó Enjolras.

―¿Crees que es cuestión de chasquear los dedos? Requiere tiempo.

―La mayoría de las personas no requieren tanto.

―Combeferre no es “la mayoría de las personas”.

―Podría ser como yo.

―No ―dijo Courfeyrac de forma rotunda―. No lo es, ¿entendido? Combeferre no es como tú.

Courfeyrac había visto lo que había bajo su máscara, bajo la piel que casi se arranca con sus propias manos. Había visto a Combeferre gritar, llorar, romperse en pedazos. Fue testigo de su único momento de debilidad y le falló. Le falló tan miserablemente. No podía, no iba a abandonarlo.

―Sueña ―Fue un pensamiento, pero supo que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando Enjolras le respondió.

―Es un comienzo.

―Sueña contigo ―añadió Courfeyrac a bocajarro―. Dice tu nombre. Te llama―. No sabía qué esperaba conseguir, pero no consiguió nada en absoluto.

―¿Es eso importante? ―preguntó Enjolras.

Courfeyrac lo miró. Había tantas razones por las que aquello era terrible.

―No ―murmuró―. En realidad, no.

―Deberías irte ya.

Courfeyrac asintió. Quizá, después de todo, le hiciera bien alejarse de ellos un tiempo. Estar allí lo debilitaba, y bajar la guardia era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Se permitió, sin embargo, abrazar a Enjolras como había hecho con Joly. Puede que a Enjolras no le importara, pero a él sí. Cuando se separaron, Enjolras lo sostuvo por los brazos. A Courfeyrac lo sorprendió aquel gesto, pero lo entendió cuando él le dijo:

―Estás temblando.

―Estoy bien ―dijo Courfeyrac, retrocediendo.

―No dejes que él te vea así ―le advirtió Enjolras.

―Tranquilo, sé lo que hago. ―Courfeyrac ensayó una sonrisa. No fue muy convincente, pero Enjolras tampoco iba a devolvérsela―. Hasta pronto, Enjolras. Despídeme de todos.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire encontró a Éponine dormida cuando regresó a su cuarto. La chica por fin había caído rendida, exhausta después de todo lo que había pasado, y Jehan no había despertado ni se había movido. Pero Joly había dicho que se recuperaría; despertaría cuando pasara el efecto de los sedantes y su cuerpo hubiera descansado. La herida no le había causado daños internos importantes, y aunque había perdido mucha sangre, allí estaban preparados y tenían reservas compatibles para una transfusión.

Todo aquello... Grantaire no sabía cómo iban a pagárselo. Las medicinas, especialmente los sedantes, costaban una pequeña fortuna, pero ellos no tenían nada que ofrecer.

Siguió mirando sin ver las palabras escritas en el cuaderno. Se había sentado en el corredor para no molestar a sus amigos, pero allí apenas había luz para leer. La luz de la bombilla que estaba sobre él, protegida por una polvorienta carcasa de plástico, se desvanecía y regresaba lentamente con las ocasionales variaciones de potencia eléctrica, pero esta vez la luz tembló de forma distinta.

Grantaire alzó la mirada y vio a alguien a cierta distancia. Entornó los ojos para distinguir la silueta en la oscuridad pero, de algún modo, no le hacía falta.

―¿Qué quieres? ―No le importó la brusquedad de su tono.

Enjolras se acercó en silencio. Estaba mirando el cuaderno.

―¿Qué es? ―quiso saber.

―Es de Jehan. Sus poemas ―le explicó Grantaire, rozando con los dedos los bordes gastados―. Lo tenía encima cuando lo cogieron. Fue lo único que se llevó.

Alzó la vista para mirar a Enjolras, que seguía de pie frente a él. Resultaba incómodo y lo hacía sentir vulnerable, así que se levantó. Sentía la rodilla entumecida, y por un momento creyó que él iba a ofrecerle la mano, pero no lo hizo. Siguió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Grantaire notó que aun llevaba puestos los guantes. Algunas personas se aferraban a las viejas costumbres, supuso; los hacía sentir seguros. Colgar el uniforme era como arrancarse la piel.

―Tengo que hablarte de algo ―le dijo Enjolras.

―Dispara ―dijo Grantaire con desgana. Después sonrió de soslayo―. Figuradamente, ¿vale?

Caminó por el pasillo para alejarse de la habitación en la que descansaban sus amigos. Enjolras lo siguió.

―Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

―Queremos que conozcas a alguien. Es médico.

―Ya ―murmuró Grantaire. Lo que querían era que el médico lo conociera a él―. No.

―¿No? ―Enjolras no parecía sorprendido, pero quién coño podía saberlo. Era frustrante por decir poco; Grantaire empezaba a estar harto de aquello.

―No, porque no estoy enfermo. Y porque al próximo capullo con bata que se me acerque lo estrangularé. Y porque además no os debo nada. Tú y yo estamos en paz.

―No te hará ningún daño, te lo garantizo.

―Oh, bien, si tengo tu palabra ―rió Grantaire de forma cínica―. La última vez que me fié de ti me hiciste saltar desde una jodida vía sobre un vehículo en marcha. ¿Quién te has creído que soy? ¿El puñetero Batman?

Enjolras le devolvió una mirada de completa incomprensión. Grantaire chasqueó la lengua.

―Olvídalo. No iré y basta.

―Es muy probable que seas un caso aislado, pero podrías no serlo ―trató de razonar Enjolras―. Es importante que lo averigüemos.

―¿Importante para quién?

―Para todos. Para la causa.

Ahora fue el turno de Grantaire de mirarlo como si le hablara en otro idioma. Se detuvo en seco para decirle:

_―¿Qué causa?_

―Estás evadiendo la cuestión. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

¿Así que sabía leer entre líneas? Bravo.

―Ah, te refieres a _esa_ causa ―dijo Grantaire con desprecio―. ¿La causa por la que hoy has matado a esos policías y por la que ibas a abandonar a mi amigo? ¿Todo para joder al otro bando al que tú solías servir con tanto ahínco? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te abandonaron a ti y te jodió muchísimo? Ese es el problema de las causas, ¿sabes? Son más grandes que las personas, y el problema son las personas que creen que lo son.

―Escucha...

―No ―lo cortó Grantaire. No podía seguir mirando aquellos ojos impasibles ni un segundo más―. No, ¿sabes qué? Se acabó, no seguiré hablando contigo. No mientras te niegues a hacerlo cara a cara. Quiero saber quién eres, me da igual que estés jodido. Todos lo estamos así que ten agallas y deja diez minutos esa mierda que te metes, y entonces hablaremos. ¡Espera!

Enjolras le había dado la espalda para marcharse pero Grantaire no había terminado. Lo sujetó del brazo...

Enjolras se giró bruscamente y se soltó de un tirón.

―¡No me toques!

Grantaire retrocedió sobresaltado, pero su conmoción no fue nada en comparación con la de Enjolras. Parecía totalmente desconcertado por su propia reacción.

―Lo siento... ―murmuró Grantaire. No había pretendido presionarlo tanto. O sí, y ahora estaba arrepentido. ¿Qué derecho tenía a juzgarlo? Él, que recurría a cualquier cosa con tal de huir de sí mismo.

No detuvo a Enjolras cuando se fue, y tampoco intentó seguirlo.

 

xxx

 

Combeferre estaba repasando informes cuando Courfeyrac regresó a casa. Llevaba puestas las gafas que a veces usaba para leer. Por alguna razón, a Courfeyrac le gustaban.

―¿Dónde has estado? ―le preguntó Combeferre sin mirarlo.

Courfeyrac se detuvo frente a la pantalla del salón, permanentemente encendida. Estaban emitiendo la versión oficial de los altercados ocurridos en el centro.

―Yo también tengo preguntas ―dijo―. ¿Vas a seguir eludiéndolas?

Combeferre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y alzó la vista. Aquellos ojos... Courfeyrac quería mirar a través del velo apagado que los nublaba. Quería verlos brillar; él sería brillante.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―dijo Combeferre con voz tranquila.

―¿Por qué me has mantenido al margen?

―No había razón para que los dos asumiéramos la responsabilidad. Había muchas posibilidades de que el plan fracasara.

―No hubiera fracasado si me hubieses puesto al corriente.

―¿Crees que lo harías mejor que yo?

¿Aquello lo ofendía? ¿Hería su orgullo? ¿O era una simple observación?

―Dos mentes mejor que una, Combeferre. Se nos asigna un compañero por una razón.

Combeferre no dijo nada. Courfeyrac no lo presionó.

―¿Estaba Javert al corriente?

―Por supuesto ―dijo él.

―¿Te han amonestado?

―Sí.

―Te lo mereces. ―Courfeyrac le dio la espalda para marcharse.

―Nos han retirado del caso ―oyó que Combeferre le decía.

―Lo sé. Ha sido por ti ―dijo Courfeyrac sin girarse―. Sólo para que lo sepas, Javert cree que te está afectando. Lo creía incluso antes de saber que Enjolras estaba implicado.

―¿Por qué iba a afectarme?

―Ya sabes por qué.

Combeferre no respondió. Prefirió seguir fingiendo que no lo comprendía. Courfeyrac no le siguió el juego.

―¿Por qué me cuentas eso? ―quiso saber Combeferre.

―Porque eres mi compañero ―dijo Courfeyrac antes de salir de la habitación.

Dejó sus armas en el armero, se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. No había pestillo ni motivos para que lo hubiera. La intimidad era un concepto obsoleto, era casi un milagro que existieran las puertas, pero Combeferre nunca había entrado mientras se duchaba y no creyó que aquella noche lo hiciera.

Courfeyrac abrió el grifo y, mientras el agua corría, intercambió las dosis de prozium por las que Joly le había proporcionado. Las auténticas las ocultó en la rejilla del aire acondicionado. Sólo entonces se desnudó, deshaciéndose del pesado uniforme, y se metió en la ducha.

El agua caliente lo ayudó a relajar la tensión que había acumulado. Lo tenía bajo control, aunque ni Bahorel ni Enjolras lo creyeran... Se obligó a respirar hondo y clavó la vista al frente.

No, se dijo. _No._

Pasó sus dedos crispados sobre su rostro y a través de sus cabellos, y se tragó su dolor por amargo que supiera. Lo enterró en su interior. Las pocas lágrimas que derramó se diluyeron en el agua que seguía corriendo.

Lo tenía bajo control.

 

xxx

 

Joly estaba acostado cuando Bossuet entró en su habitación. Compartían aquel cuarto desde que Joly había llegado; lo de compartir la cama había sucedido después, aunque no fuera nada oficial ni serio. No era importante... al parecer.

―Toc, toc ―llamó Bossuet. No encendió la luz para no molestarlo―. Te he buscado por todas partes. ¿Qué haces en la cama tan temprano? ¿Te sientes mal?

―Estoy bien ―dijo Joly, que le daba la espalda.

―No te enfades con Bahorel, ya sabes cómo se pone ―trató de animarlo Bossuet mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a él―. O enfádate si quieres, no sé. La verdad es que ha cabreado a todo el mundo, a veces es...

Se detuvo cuando oyó un leve crujido y bajó la vista. Había una ampolla de cristal vacía aplastada bajo su pie.

―Joder, Joly.

Él no respondió; no reaccionó en absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Bossuet se sentó en la cama junto a él. Apenas distinguía su perfil entre las sombras del cuarto, pero vio que tenía los ojos abiertos.

Abiertos y vacíos, indiferentes, huecos.

―¿Por qué te haces esto?

Como si no supiera por qué, por _quién_ lo hacía. Bossuet no había conocido a aquella mujer, pero le gustaría haberlo hecho. Debió ser muy especial para arruinar completamente su vida.

―Déjame solo ―le pidió Joly.

―Sí, claro. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

―Vete ya.

Bossuet apretó los labios. Quería decirle que el pecho le dolía. La costilla rota le daba punzadas, pero ya daba lo mismo.

Salió al cabo de un momento. Ya encontraría donde pasar la noche en vela mientras él dormía sin sueños.


	10. Monstruoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como este relato no avanza precisamente deprisa, voy a empezar con un breve resumen de la trama hasta ahora para que nadie se pierda.
> 
> So previously…
> 
> Cuando Jehan es detenido por la policía, Grantaire y Éponine piden ayuda para rescatarlo a un grupo disidente liderado por Bahorel, a quien llaman el “Jardinero”. Así se reencuentran con Enjolras, un antiguo clérigo (agente de la policía del sentido) que dos años antes persiguió a Grantaire siguiendo órdenes y que cayó en manos de Patron-Minette en el transcurso de esta misión.
> 
> Combeferre, el antiguo compañero de Enjolras, forma equipo con Courfeyrac desde que Enjolras desertó de la policía, e ignora que Courfeyrac está colaborando con los disidentes desde dentro: entre otras cosas, está ayudando a Joly a encontrar a alguien y vigilando a Marius Pontmercy, un trabajador civil del Ministerio. 
> 
> Los amigos consiguen rescatar a Jehan, pero Grantaire los intriga: saben que la policía pretende capturarlo con vida, y Grantaire se ve obligado a confesar que el prozium (la droga que inhibe las emociones y que el gobierno emplea para controlar a la población) no le causa ningún efecto. Los amigos quieren llevarlo a ver a alguien llamado Fauchelevent, pero Grantaire se niega porque desconfía de Enjolras.
> 
> La historia continúa a partir de este punto, y ahora es cuando **AVISO de que en este capítulo hay contenido sensible por rape-non con (no explícito), violencia e ideas suicidas. Por favor, tenedlo presente.**
> 
> Como siempre, se agradecen comentarios y opiniones.

 

 

Grantaire no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido. Algunos recuerdos eran claros como un relámpago, y aquellos no podía olvidarlos por más que quisiera, pero otros estaban difusos, retazos inconexos de un todo que se había fragmentado. Habían pasado dos años, pero no era el tiempo el responsable de aquel desorden de la mente; ni siquiera el alcohol de contrabando, tan adulterado que incluso en pequeñas dosis podía matarte. Cuando se iba a dormir, a veces encontraba por accidente alguno de los pedazos que faltaban, afilado y cortante como un cristal hecho trizas. Unas veces recordaba al despertar y otras no, pero siempre se despertaba enfermo y acosado por la náusea, desesperado por arrancarse aquello de las entrañas.

Era débil, y no le importaba. Cuando miraba a su alrededor y veía lo que veía no lograba comprender cómo los demás lo soportaban, cómo se conservaba la cordura con todo aquel dolor rugiendo en todas partes; con todo el mal, con tanto odio y tanto miedo.

¿Cómo lo soportaba Éponine, si no era a base de aquel mismo odio?

 

_Aquella noche, mientras los gritos y los golpes atravesaban la pared, Grantaire miró el rostro impasible de su amiga a través de la niebla del alcohol, y se preguntó si no estaría podrida._

_―No te devolverán a tu madre ­―le dijo. Sentía la lengua adormecida y pastosa por el alcohol, demasiado torpe para articular palabras coherentes._

_Ella no le respondió; continuó mirando al frente con los ojos fríos mientras, en el apartamento contiguo, los hombres de su padre seguían torturando al clérigo que habían capturado._

Se llamaba Enjolras, pero Grantaire no lo sabía entonces. No llegó a preguntarse si tenía nombre, y ahora se preguntaba por qué no. Quizá, después de todo, significara tan poco para él como para ellos.

 

_Estaba inconsciente cuando, horas antes, lo habían llevado al apartamento de Thénardier. Grantaire no estaba en mejores condiciones pese a que caminaba por sí mismo, con Éponine abrazada a su costado por si en cualquier momento se desplomaba. Ninguno de ellos sabía que había saltado al vacío de forma consciente y que el clérigo lo había salvado._

_No. Salvado, no._

_Detenido. Impedido… Jodido. Había reunido valor para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas, y él lo había jodido todo y se había jodido a sí mismo de paso. Que se jodiera. Se merecía aquello y más._

_Pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirar su rostro inmóvil?_

_No te despiertes, deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Quédate ahí, ni se te ocurra despertarte._

_Ojalá estuviera muerto, pero seguía respirando. La descarga de la pistola eléctrica lo había aturdido, pero habían tenido la precaución de esposarle las manos a la espalda porque temían lo que pudiera hacer cuando se recobrara, aunque ellos eran cinco y él uno y estaba desarmado._

_­­―Una vez vi a uno de estos hijos de puta dejar seco a un tío usando dos dedos ­―había dicho Claquesous, que se inventaba la mitad de lo que decía y la otra mitad lo exageraba―. Os lo juro, le dio así, ¡bam!, y el tipo se quedó tieso con los ojos como platos._

_―¿Y tú dónde estabas mientras pasaba eso? ―le dijo Babet―. ¿Escondido en el váter cagándote encima?_

_Grantaire no prestó atención al resto de las burlas soeces. Por lo menos ya no se burlaban de él por haber acabado colgado de una grúa como un gato atrapado en una cornisa. Había sido Éponine la que se había jugado la vida para ir a rescatarle mientras ellos se reían, y aún seguían riendo, eufóricos por lo que creían una hazaña de la que alardear de por vida. Habían atrapado a un poli; y no a uno cualquiera, sino a un agente de la policía del sentido. Valía su peso en oro, o eso creían ellos. Creían que podían negociar con la policía y Thénardier pensaba que iba a recuperar a su mujer, como si fueran a dársela así, sin más, con tal de recobrar a aquel asesino cuyo entrenamiento costaba un ojo de la cara._

_Pero Grantaire sabía que ella estaba muerta. Aquel desgraciado no iba a salir de allí con vida, y serían afortunados si la policía no irrumpía en cualquier momento y los freía a tiros. Si aún no sabían dónde estaba su hombre pronto lo averiguarían, porque siempre lo averiguaban todo, lo veían todo y lo sabían todo._

_Aquello era un tremendo error, pero nadie más lo comprendía. Estaban demasiado ocupados creyéndose los amos de aquel estercolero, alardeando de su victoria y ladrando como perros sin amo. Thénardier había dado un ultimátum de veinticuatro horas, pero no tenía nada que objetar a lo que sus hombres hicieran con el rehén en ese tiempo._

_Montparnasse ya se había fijado en lo que Grantaire estaba tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. Era guapo, joder si lo era. Montparnasse se aproximó al cuerpo tendido en el suelo para girarle el rostro con la punta del pie, y Grantaire vio que empezaba a reaccionar._

_­No te despiertes, deseó, rezó, y notó que Éponine se tensaba a su lado._

_­­―Me dais asco ―siseó la chica._

_Montparnasse la miró con una comisura levantada pero se mordió la lengua delante de Thénardier, y cuando este salió dándoles carta blanca, su hija fue tras él. Grantaire quiso seguirla, pero entonces vio que el clérigo había abierto los ojos…_

_Aquellos ojos imposiblemente azules que poco antes lo habían paralizado de terror estaban ahora nublados por el aturdimiento, aunque no duró mucho en aquel estado porque, impaciente, Montparnasse se inclinó para agarrarlo por la pechera del uniforme y lo abofeteó salvajemente en pleno rostro._

_Grantaire retrocedió sobresaltado, con el corazón latiendo tan deprisa como si el golpe lo hubiera recibido él._

_¡Basta!, quería decir, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. El clérigo lo había visto y tenía los ojos clavados en él como un halcón en su presa. Todavía iba tras él, el muy imbécil. Tenía problemas más acuciantes, pero o aun no lo comprendía o no le importaba._

_Todavía estaba bajo los efectos del prozium, comprendió Grantaire, y se preguntó con un estremecimiento si alguna vez no lo habría estado. Si el pobre diablo llevaba toda su vida en aquel estado de insensibilidad autoinducida… joder, entonces lo que le esperaba era cien veces peor. Grantaire no sabía cuánto tardaría la droga en dejar de hacer efecto, pero sí sabía que no quería estar allí cuando pasara._

Se llamaba Enjolras; ahora sabía eso. Lo dejó allí, en manos de aquellos cerdos, y durante toda la noche oyó lo que le hacían, lo oyó gritar durante horas, y desde entonces tenía su voz metida en la cabeza. La oía en sus pesadillas y hasta estando despierto; la había reconocido en el túnel donde los encontraron, y se había estremecido mucho antes de que él se quitase el casco para revelar un rostro que ya conocía.

Dos años lo habían cambiado poco o nada, y sus ojos seguían teniendo aquella mirada penetrante y fría, capaz de atravesarte el cráneo.

 

_Grantaire bebió. Consumió todo el alcohol que tenía y después revolvió los muebles de su apartamento, desesperado por cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a soportar aquello. Quería estar donde fuera menos allí, pero con la policía peinando el distrito no había escapatoria posible. Si salía podía darse por jodido, así que se metió media docena de ansiolíticos con lo que quedaba de una botella de vodka y cruzó los dedos por no volver a despertarse cuando se durmiera. Al final resultó inútil, porque los espantosos sonidos que atravesaban la pared cesaron mucho antes de que Grantaire perdiera el sentido. El pobre infeliz se había desmayado antes que él._

_No te despiertes, deseó Grantaire con la cabeza descansando en la pared que había detrás de él. Sentía los párpados pesados, su mente divagaba por fin, y no sabía que estaba llorando._

_Porque, mientras se hundía en la bendición de la inconsciencia, dejaba a flote aquella parte de sí mismo que era dura como un puño, la parte roja, desnuda y salvaje que existía para asumir las verdades inasumibles y para pensar los pensamientos impensables, y aquella parte estaba sonriendo._

_―Que te jodan ―decía mostrando los dientes―. Te mereces eso y más._

_Estaba podrido él también. Estaba roto, hueco, y ellos habían ganado. Con droga o sin ella, tarde o temprano llegaban hasta ti, se metían en tu cerebro y lo devoraban._

_Al final, ellos siempre ganaban._

Grantaire se incorporó en la estrecha cama que compartía con Éponine. Sabía que ella estaba despierta aunque fingiera dormir. En la otra cama que había en la habitación, Jehan descansaba sumido en un sueño febril e intranquilo. Grantaire fue junto a él y le acarició la frente tratando de calmarlo, pero el contacto sólo pareció inquietarlo más, así que se apartó y se quedó mirándolo lleno de impotencia.

―Voy a salir fuera ―dijo en voz alta. Nadie le respondió.

Vagó durante un rato por los desiertos corredores. Aunque allí abajo era imposible saber qué hora era, debía ser de madrugada ya que todos dormían. Tampoco resultaba sencillo orientarse, aunque poco a poco empezaba a tener vagas nociones: una luz fundida, un panel desencajado, la forma característica de una mancha de óxido… Había un corredor iluminado con luces rojas, y al final estaba la sala donde había hablado con Enjolras por primera vez. Recordaba que él había estado leyendo y que aquello lo había desconcertado. Pero no encontró allí ningún libro; eran objetos demasiado valiosos como para que la gente los dejara por ahí tirados.

Grantaire paseó por la sala a oscuras, inspeccionándola. Era bastante espaciosa, con sillones y sillas agrupados aquí y allá sin orden aparente. Sobre una mesa abombada y llena de quemaduras de cigarrillo encontró un cuaderno con casi todas las hojas arrancadas. Una búsqueda más exhaustiva resultó en el hallazgo de un lápiz. Estaba muy afilado. Grantaire cogió ambas cosas, se sentó en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y se puso a dibujar.

Allí estuvo hasta que él apareció, una media hora después, sin motivo aparente. Se sentó frente a Grantaire y se quedó mirándolo en silencio. El extractor de aire que giraba en el techo rebanaba la luz rojiza en débiles parpadeos de oscuridad, esculpiendo sus delicadas facciones.

―A veces me parece estar soñando ―susurró Grantaire―. Me parece que en realidad no estás aquí.

―No estás soñando ―dijo Enjolras.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque yo nunca sueño.

Grantaire asintió sin levantar la mirada.

―No te muevas ―le pidió―. Quédate justo así.

No sabía lo que estaba dibujando, pero no se parecía a él. Él era hermoso y aquello no lo era. Era monstruoso, grotesco, y no quería que él lo viera.

 

_El lápiz arañaba con fiereza, trazando líneas tan profundas que el papel, ondulado allí donde se había mojado y vuelto a secar, se rasgaba en algunos sitios. Un fuerte golpe en la pared lo sobresaltó y e hizo que la punta se partiera. Grantaire apretó los dientes hasta oírlos rechinar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos temblorosas, crispando los dedos contra su frente._

_Estaban cabreados. Estaban frustrados porque, por alguna razón, su cautivo no estaba reaccionando como ellos querían, y no se estaban divirtiendo. Gritaba; oh, gritaba, pero Grantaire no lo había oído llorar ni tampoco suplicar, y ellos se lo estaban tomando como algo personal, como si al no tenerles miedo les estuviera faltando al respeto._

_―Eres un puto cabrón duro y frío, ¿eh? ¿Te crees que no sé de qué vas, gallito de mierda?_

_Grantaire quería clavarse las uñas en la piel; quería sacarse los ojos y gritar para dejar de oír aquello._

_Dales lo que quieren, jodido imbécil. Serás imbécil… Eso te pasa por imbécil._

_¿Cuánto había durado aquello? ¿Cuánto más iba a durar?_

_Pensó que se había vuelto loco, pero la risa que oía no la estaba imaginando. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que Montparnasse estaba allí, negando con la cabeza frente al penoso espectáculo que debía presentar._

_―R, R… ―le dijo en tono condescendiente―. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? No le haces un favor a nadie._

_Montparnasse se había puesto a revolver entre sus escasas pertenencias, y Grantaire se levantó del suelo con dificultad. Estaba dolorosamente sobrio, pero tan tenso y exhausto que sentía los músculos agarrotados._

_―¿Qué coño haces? ―exigió saber._

_―¿Dónde tienes esa cámara que llevas contigo a todas partes? Necesito que me la prestes. Ah, aquí está._

_―Déjala, la vas a romper._

_―Tranquilo ―dijo Montparnasse, manipulando la cámara con torpeza­. Sabía lo que hacía pero no cómo lo hacía, y la estaba inspeccionando como un simio estudiaría un puzle complicado. Grantaire se la arrebató con brusquedad._

_―Sal de aquí._

_―¿Es que no vas a ayudarnos? ―dijo Montparnasse con algo parecido a la decepción. Grantaire le respondió forzando una sonrisa arrogante._

_―La policía pasa de vosotros, ¿eh?_

_―Se creen que no vamos en serio, así que vamos a enseñárselo._

_―Lo que pasa es que sois idiotas ―dijo Grantaire―. No dan una mierda por él, ¿comprendes? Y todavía dan menos por vosotros._

_―Eres un cabrón desleal, R. La señora se portó bien contigo._

_―Está muerta, gilipollas, y tú lo sabes._

_―Pues entonces que lo paguen ―gruñó Montparnasse, y le arrancó la cámara de las manos._

_Grantaire intentó recobrarla, pero entonces él la lanzó en parábola hacia Gueulemer, que había aparecido en la puerta._

_―Y además, ¿sabes qué? ―continuó Montparnasse mientras invadía deliberadamente su espacio―. Tú también les debes algo. Ese tío te persiguió, te cazó como a una rata y te dejó colgado de una grúa. ¿No quieres que te muestre un poco de respeto? Deberías hacerte respetar._

_Grantaire intentó pasar de largo, pero él lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo. Acababa de tropezar con una idea interesante en la que nadie más parecía haber reparado._

_―¿Por qué no te mató, eh? ―le preguntó en voz baja para que sólo él lo oyera―. ¿Por qué te dejó allí en vez de pegarte un tiro? Es raro de cojones, ahora que lo pienso._

_Grantaire sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro, pero siguió sosteniéndole la mirada. Si descubrían que la policía lo buscaba lo utilizarían como moneda de cambio, o al menos lo intentarían._

_―Y yo qué coño sé ―siseó―. Pregúntaselo a él, si tanto te interesa. A mí me da igual. Sólo sé que sigo vivo._

_Los labios de Montparnasse se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta y deliberada._

_―Pues vamos a agradecérselo, ¿eh?_

_Lo empujó en dirección a Gueulemer, que cerró sus manazas sobe él y lo sacó del apartamento. Grantaire se resistió, se debatió y pataleó mientras gritaba que lo soltaran, pero no pudo impedir que el hombretón lo arrastrara hasta el apartamento contiguo._

_No, no, no, no._

_No, por favor, no. Por favor, no._

_Trastabilló cuando lo empujaron al interior del cuarto de baño, y allí se heló con los ojos fijos en un punto. Clavados en él._

La punta del lápiz se detuvo bruscamente sobre el papel, dejando un polvillo negro allí donde el trazo se interrumpía. Grantaire alzó los ojos y vio que Enjolras lo estaba mirando. El intenso azul de sus iris estaba salpicado de motas plateadas que, bajo la fantasmal luz rojiza, se asemejaban a gotas de sangre. Grantaire nunca le había sostenido la mirada durante tanto tiempo.

_Tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio, y después siguió aferrado a él con los nudillos blancos. Estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de luchar. Había sido inútil, pero no lo obligarían a ir más lejos._

_Frente a él, el agua estaba corriendo en el interior de la sucia ducha. Allí estaba el clérigo, de rodillas y de espaldas a él, completamente desnudo y esposado al grifo. Apenas estaba consciente (seguramente lo habían metido allí para reanimarlo), y el peso de su cuerpo pendía casi por completo de las esposas, que se le clavaban en las muñecas casi desolladas. Su espalda presentaba tantos moratones y marcas que era imposible contarlos, y el agua que se acumulaba en la pila se estaba tiñendo lentamente del rojo intenso de la sangre._

_Grantaire no podía apartar la mirada; y quería, quería hacerlo. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron, y se dijo que se alegraba de no poder verle el rostro._

_―¿Por qué? ―logró decir entre los dientes apretados―. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacéis esto?_

_Ellos se rieron y hablaron todos a la vez, azuzándole para que se atreviera._

_―Échale huevos ―le decían―. No muerde si no lo dejas._

_Les molestaba que Grantaire se mantuviera al margen. Los cabreaba porque los hacía sentir unos monstruos, porque su única excusa para hacer lo que hacían era que cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo._

_Y quizá fuera cierto. Seguramente lo era._

_No sin esfuerzo, Grantaire se soltó de la puerta y dio un paso hacia adelante. Había una navaja de afeitar en la pila del lavabo._

_―¡Venga, chaval, sé un hombre!_

_Sería rápido; sucio, pero rápido, y les haría un favor a ambos. Si el clérigo hablaba estaba jodido, y si lo dejaba allí lo seguirían torturando._

_Bajo la parpadeante luz fluorescente, la hoja resplandecía con un brillo afilado._

_―¡Es para hoy! ―ladró Babet perdiendo la paciencia, y le propinó un salvaje empujón que lo arrojó hacia adelante._

_Grantaire cayó de rodillas en el agua que inundaba la pila, y cuando apoyó las manos en la espalda del clérigo de forma involuntaria, él gritó y se giró tan bruscamente que las pullas a su alrededor cesaron._

_Clavó los ojos en Grantaire, y por primera vez no tenían aquella mirada de fría determinación que no parecía humana; lo estaba mirando como si lo viera por primera vez, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas quedaba una pincelada de azul. Estaba jadeando, temblando de forma incontrolable, y su espalda se apretaba con fuerza contra la pared de azulejos._

_―Vaya, vaya, ¿y eso qué os parece? ­­―dijo Montparnasse. Parecía francamente sorprendido por algo que a Grantaire se le escapaba._

_―Ya decía yo ―rio Claquesous―. ¿No os lo dije, que se estaba haciendo el gallito? ¿Qué te pasa, gallinita? ¿Te da miedo R? Tampoco es tan feo._

_―Mala suerte, R, parece que no le gustas ―dijo Montparnasse―. Pero no pasa nada. Mientras te guste él a ti…_

_Grantaire había empezado a temblar. Estaba tiritando bajo el agua helada que caía sobre ambos, oscureciendo el cabello del clérigo y haciendo que se pegara a su frente, resbalando por sus puños apretados y sobre el brillante metal de las esposas, corriendo por su rostro y sobre sus labios entreabiertos…_

_Grantaire huyó de aquel recuerdo._

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―le dijo a Enjolras.

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

―Quiero entenderlo.

Él lo miró a los ojos con aquella expresión vacía que podía pasar por calma.

―He aprendido.

―¿Qué crees que has aprendido? ―dijo Grantaire con una sonrisa amarga y completamente involuntaria. No se estaba burlando de él; era que aquello le parecía una broma pesada.

―¿Qué sabes tú que yo ignoro? ―le preguntó Enjolras. Se lo estaba preguntando realmente, como si su actitud lo intrigara en vez de ofenderlo.

―Seguramente nada ―dijo Grantaire―. Lo que pasa es que tú te niegas a verlo.

―¿Qué es lo que no veo?

Grantaire fijó la mirada en su dibujo. Hizo girar el lápiz entre sus dedos mientras lo contemplaba.

―¿Por qué no te quitas la venda y me lo dices?

―No puedo.

―No quieres.

―No puedo.

―No te comprendo ―dijo Grantaire con el rostro tenso―. Hablas de tu _causa_ y parece muy importante. Quieres que la gente sea libre, pero no quieres ver lo que hacen con la libertad.

―Lo que hacen es elegir por sí mismos.

―Pues ya has visto lo que eligen.

―Elijan lo que elijan, nadie tiene derecho a decidir por ellos. Ni por ti, ni por mí tampoco.

―¿Así que eso es? ¿De eso va todo esto? ¿Y si sale mal? Mira a tu alrededor, joder, y dime si ves algo que merezca la pena salvar.

―He visto mucha crueldad ―dijo Enjolras―, pero también compasión.

―Espero que no estés hablando de mí ―dijo Grantaire con otra sonrisa casi desquiciada―. Joder, estás hablando de mí.

―¿Acaso me equivoco?

―Del todo.

―¿Entonces por qué fue? ―le preguntó Enjolras.

―Me sentía culpable. ¿Ves qué sencillo?

―¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada malo.

―Pero dejé que lo hicieran ellos.

 _Pero quería hacerlo,_ era lo que debería haber dicho.

 

_Jamás tendría valor para confesar que quiso, que por un instante muy breve llegó a considerar la idea en serio._

_Quería vengarse de él por perseguirlo y acosarlo hasta que tuvo que elegir entre él o seiscientos metros de caída hasta el asfalto, y quería vengarse porque después se lo impidió. Quería que pagara por fanático e ignorante, porque iba a entregarlo a sus superiores sin saber  lo que había hecho ni lo que ellos harían con él. Le había suplicado y él lo ignoró, y quería hacer que sintiera lo mismo. Y sabía que todo aquello no eran más que pobres excusas, las que todo el mundo necesita para fingir que no es en el fondo un maldito animal._

_No supo cómo salió de allí, si tuvo que luchar o si ellos dejaron que se fuera, pero después de aquello tocó fondo. Se encerró en su apartamento y vomitó hasta que la bilis le quemó la garganta, y después hizo todo lo que pudo por envenenarse con el alcohol que Éponine logró conseguir. Lo compartieron tirados en su cama, sin hablar, mientras al otro lado de la pared aquello seguía y seguía y seguía…_

_―No te devolverán a tu madre ­―le dijo a su amiga._

_―Lo sé._

_Era lo último que recordaba antes de perder el sentido. Cuando se despertó por la mañana, todo estaba en silencio._

_Se preguntó si estaría muerto. Puede que Thénardier hubiera entrado en razón y decidiera terminar con aquello; o puede que se hubieran cansado de él, o tal vez a alguno se le fuera la mano… Cualquier opción parecía buena, se dijo Grantaire, o por lo menos, mejor. En ese momento tomó una decisión._

_Se levantó procurando no despertar a Éponine, cogió las llaves de la chica y las usó para colarse en su apartamento. La luz que atravesaba los tablones clavados en las ventanas era fría y tenue, y dibujaba en el suelo franjas paralelas semejantes a barrotes. Parecía no haber nadie, pero en uno de los cuartos descubrió a Claquesous durmiendo a pierna suelta. La navaja que había visto en el lavabo seguía en el mismo sitio. Mientras la empuñaba, Grantaire se preguntó si no estaría mejor empleada en la garganta de Claquesous, pero pasó de largo y empujó la puerta de otra habitación, la única que estaba entornada._

_Lo que vio allí hizo que le costara enfocar la mirada._

_―Joder…_

_No sabía cómo tenían estómago, pero había que estar muerto por dentro. Volvió a sentir deseos, y esta vez de verdad, de usar aquella navaja para abrirle el cuello a Claquesous, y después ya pensaría si hacía lo mismo con él. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo, pero cuando se acercó a la cama a la que estaba esposado, notó que aun respiraba._

_Jamás hubiera imaginado Grantaire que aquel cazador que lo había perseguido hasta la azotea, que lo había acorralado y seguido caminando hasta el mismísimo borde del abismo sin parpadear, pudiera llegar a parecerle tan frágil, tan indefenso. Con los ojos cerrados parecía incluso demasiado joven, y sus largas pestañas rubias arrojaban su tenue sombra sobre unas mejillas demasiado pálidas para ser de carne y no de mármol. Su belleza era irreal, pero su sangre era real y su dolor también lo era._

_Grantaire apretó los dientes. Su mano se cerró sobre la navaja con tal fuerza que la empuñadura se le clavó en la piel. Sabía que era ahora o nunca, así que hizo de tripas corazón y, tratando -sin éxito- de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sujetó el cabello del clérigo con su mano libre, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó la hoja en la expuesta piel de su cuello._

_Un movimiento. Con decisión. Un corte limpio, como si fuera un trazo._

_No te despiertes, rogó cuando vio sus párpados temblar. No quería mirar aquellos ojos nunca más, pero entonces él se movió tratando de liberarse y Grantaire retiró instintivamente la hoja temiendo que se cortara._

_Casi se echó a reír; se sentía tan estúpido. Tenía que haber sabido que no tendría agallas ni estómago para hacerlo. Aquello no era piedad, sino una ejecución a sangre fría. Y quería creer… joder, quería creer que él era inocente, que hasta ese momento no sabía lo que hacía._

_No es culpa tuya en realidad, se dijo mientras soltaba su cabello húmedo y helado. Él había abierto los ojos, aunque aún tenía la mirada perdida y no había logrado reconocerle._

_Maldiciendo internamente, le dio la espalda y se puso a registrar la habitación hasta que encontró las llaves de las esposas. Cuando regresó para liberarlo, él se movió bruscamente y se encogió sobre sí mismo._

_―No me toques ―dijo con la voz ronca y desgarrada._

_Sobresaltado, Grantaire dejó la navaja en el suelo y le mostró las manos para que viera las llaves._

_―Sólo voy a…_

_―No..._

_―Vale ―susurró Grantaire. Ahora sí que se sentía como una mierda―. Vale, mira, no vayas a gritar ni nada. No vayas a joderme ahora, ¿eh? Sólo quiero desatarte y que desaparezcas._

_Él se quedó mirándolo fijamente, tratando de decidir si lo creía o no, y acabó asintiendo de mala gana. Cuando Grantaire se acercó para manipular las esposas, sujetándolo de la mano para evitar la muñeca hinchada y llena de cortes, vio que él apretaba los dientes. Debía tener algún dedo roto._

_―Lo sé, lo siento ­―le dijo Grantaire mientras metía la llave en la pequeña cerradura…_

_―R…_

_Grantaire se giró para ver a Éponine en la habitación._

_―¿Pero qué estás…? ¿Ibas a soltarlo? ―dijo la chica con incredulidad._

_―Shhh, baja la voz…_

_―¿Qué baje la voz? ¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza?_

_―Claquesous está ahí mismo._

_Éponine lanzó una mirada breve por encima de su hombro y después se aproximó a él._

_―¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ―exigió en voz baja._

_―Ya no lo soporto más, Ponine._

_―¿Y crees que yo estoy encantada? Me enferma, joder, pero esto es lo que hay. ¿O es que quieres acabar como él? ¿Prefieres ocupar su lugar mientras este hijo de puta vuelve a las andadas? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar, te lo garantizo, así que adelante, cabréalos si es lo que te va, pero ni de coña vas a soltar a este cabrón de mierda._

_Grantaire se quedó mirándola en silencio. Sabía que fanfarroneaba, que siempre intentaba parecer más dura de lo que era, porque por dura que ella fuera, la vida siempre golpeaba más fuerte. Azelma había sido el peor golpe. No podía pedirle que los perdonara._

_―Deja de mirarme así ―exigió Éponine._

_―Esto no está bien, Ponine. Tú sabes que no lo está._

_―¿Y tú vas a arreglarlo, no? Porque eso es lo que se te da bien. Arreglar cosas se te da de puta madre. ―Pero chasqueó la lengua y apartó la vista, procurando en todo momento no mirar al clérigo directamente. ―Vale ―gruñó―. ¿Quieres arreglarlo? Dame una almohada y lo arreglaré._

_―No puedes matarlo ―dijo Grantaire._

_―¿Por qué coño no?_

_―Porque no puedes._

_―¿Por qué…?_

_―Porque no puedes. Yo no puedo. Y sé que tú tampoco puedes._

_Éponine le dedicó la mirada de odio que reservaba para sus peores jugarretas, y después se giró hacia la puerta para darle la espalda._

_―Volverá a por ti ―susurró sin fuerzas._

_―Quizá no._

_―Entonces irá a por otros._

_―¿Y si no?_

_―R…_

_Grantaire se tensó ante el súbito tono de advertencia, y vio que Éponine retrocedía un paso y luego otro. La silueta imponente de Claquesous se perfiló en el vano de la puerta._

_―¿Qué cojones haces aquí, piojosa? ―exigió saber. No había visto a Grantaire, pero cuando lo hizo su expresión furiosa se transformó en recelo―. ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_Grantaire no supo qué responder, y la cara pálida de Éponine tampoco le dio buena espina. Claquesous la apartó de su camino, se fue directamente a por Grantaire y lo agarró del cuello sin miramientos._

_―O me dices qué hacéis aquí o empiezo a darte de hostias ―amenazó._

_―¡Déjalo, Sous! ―chilló Éponine, pero el tipo la empujó contra la pared y zarandeó a Grantaire hasta que casi lo levantó del suelo._

_―¡Venga, habla! ―le gritó a la cara, y lo golpeó con el puño cerrado._

_El golpe lo dejó aturdido, y Grantaire casi no vio cómo sucedía. Todo lo que supo fue que Claquesous lo tenía agarrado y que un momento después estaba libre y el hombre estaba rígido e inmóvil, con el rostro congelado en un rictus de terror. La navaja apareció y desapareció en un destello plateado, y Grantaire sintió cómo algo cálido le salpicaba la cara un momento antes de que Claquesous se desplomara con el cuello seccionado. Se desangró en cuestión de segundos, y mientras la sangre formaba un charco oscuro y espeso en el suelo, todo lo que Grantaire pudo hacer fue mirar al joven que estaba frente a él, una figura desnuda y salvaje blandiendo una hoja afilada en la mano de la que aun pendían, ya inútiles, las esposas._

_Grantaire retrocedió, lentamente y sin perderlo de vista, hasta donde Éponine trataba de incorporarse. Extendió un brazo delante de ella y la hizo retroceder hasta la pared, protegiéndola con su cuerpo aunque sabía que, si tocaba pelear, ella se las arreglaba mejor que él._

_Los dos permanecieron inmóviles, conteniendo el aliento mientras él les daba la espalda para vestirse, despacio y entorpecido por sus heridas, con el destrozado uniforme que seguía tirado en el suelo. Se deshizo de las esposas para poder meter aquel brazo por la manga, y con paso mucho menos que firme pasó sobre el cuerpo de Claquesous en dirección a la puerta. Allí descansó un momento, apoyándose en el marco cuando se mareó, y tras recobrarse lo suficiente se fue sin ni siquiera mirarlos._

 

No es que Grantaire esperara nada a cambio, pero un simple gracias hubiera estado bien. Nunca supo si, como Éponine le había advertido, Enjolras volvió a por él, porque huyeron de allí ese mismo día. No huían de él, sino de Thénardier y sus hombres. Éponine nunca le reprochó a Grantaire lo que hizo; no echaba de menos a su padre, aquel lugar ni aquella vida, y el resentimiento que ahora demostraba sólo había salido a flote cuando Enjolras había reaparecido en sus vidas.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―le preguntó Grantaire.

―Acabo de decírtelo.

―Quiero decir aquí. En esta sala. Hablando conmigo.

―No podía dormir ―le confesó Enjolras―. No me sucede a menudo.

―Duermes como un angelito, ¿eh? ―sonrió Grantaire, mordaz.

―Quizá pienses que no tengo derecho.

Grantaire negó con gesto cansado.

―Tú ya has pagado tu parte. Joder si lo has hecho.

―Yo no creo en la expiación ni en la redención ―le dijo Enjolras―. Lo hecho está hecho. Sé que he hecho muchas cosas reprobables.

―Reprobables ­―repitió Grantaire.

―Usa la palabra que prefieras.

Grantaire bajó los ojos y se quedó mirando su dibujo.

―Cada vez que pienso que te dejé marchar ―dijo mientras se dedicaba a perfeccionar algunos detalles sin importancia―, me digo que soy el responsable de cada vida que has quitado. Al principio temía que hubieras vuelto con la policía. Me preguntaba si lo que te pasó no acabaría de convencerte de que, en el fondo, ellos no se equivocan. Pero en vez de eso te encuentro aquí, rodeado de la misma gente a la que antes perseguías y matabas. Y eso estaría bien, si no fuera porque sigues haciendo lo mismo. ¿Por qué tuviste que matar a esos policías, dime? ¿Por qué mereces vivir tú y no ellos?

―Fuiste tú quien decidió sobre mí ―le recordó Enjolras.

―Sí, ya, y por eso estás aquí. Crees que viste la luz en mí, hay que joderse con lo que hay que oír, y ahora tienes una misión. Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo.

Grantaire arrancó la hoja de papel y la arrugó dentro de su puño. Después se levantó, arrojó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y le dio la espalda a Enjolras.

―Volví ―lo oyó decir mientras se alejaba.

Grantaire no quería detenerse; había dejado claro que no hablaría con él mientras siguiera escondiéndose detrás de aquella droga. Y sin embargo allí estaba, dejando otra vez que la curiosidad se impusiera.

―¿Volviste a dónde?

―Volví con la policía.

Grantaire se dio la vuelta.

Enjolras tenía en las manos el cuaderno que él había dejado. Se quitó uno de los guantes que llevaba y siguió con las yemas de los dedos las líneas invisibles impresas en el papel. Grantaire se fijó en su muñeca; de las cicatrices no quedaba rastro.

―Dijiste que querías saber quién soy ―dijo Enjolras alzando los ojos―. Si te quedas, te lo contaré. Quizá entonces quieras ayudarme.

 

 


	11. La octava hora (Primera parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como este capítulo me ha salido extra largo lo he dividido en dos partes. La segunda parte la subiré la semana que viene.
> 
> Tengo que decir que me moría por escribir este capítulo para narrar los acontecimientos del pasado y explicar por fin lo que está pasando. Espero que os guste.

 

―¿Qué por qué volví? Es una buena pregunta, aunque yo no me la hice a mí mismo. Supongo que, en aquel momento, no había más opciones que considerar. ¿A dónde vas cuando estás herido y completamente solo? Entonces, ideas como hogar o familia carecían de sentido para mí, pero aquella era la vida que conocía. Era la vida que yo había elegido.

O eso creía.

 

xxx

 

_Las agujas de su reloj recorrían la esfera silenciosamente, desgranando segundos a un ritmo casi acompasado al de su pulso. Firme, constante, el mecanismo era preciso y eficiente, inalterable e inalterado._

_―Dime, Enjolras, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?_

_―Estoy bien._

_―Desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿has experimentado algún cambio? ¿Algo sobre lo que quieras hablar?_

_Enjolras no estaba mirando a su interlocutor. Su atención se centraba en el ventanal que había detrás de él. Como todas las ventanas del Ministerio, aquella estaba cegada, cubierta por una película blanca que permitía pasar la luz pero no mirar hacia afuera. A través del translúcido velo lechoso, la ciudad y sus brillantes luces, el cielo de tormenta y los edificios que se alzaban entre la niebla, se convertían en tenues manchas de bordes difusos._

_―Enjolras._

_―¿Sí?_

_―¿Puedes responder a la pregunta?_

_Enjolras trató de recordar lo que le había preguntado. Su mirada seguía perdida en la bruma del cristal, cambiante como pigmentos diluidos en agua. Los colores le recordaron a los de un cuadro que había visto hacía años. Lo habían descubierto oculto tras una falsa pared en el taller de un zapatero. Recordaba que, mientras ardía, el hombre estaba llorando. Enjolras no lo entendió. Aun no lo entendía._

_―No he notado nada diferente ―dijo por fin._

_―Muy bien._

_―Nada._

_―Entiendo._

_No, pensó Enjolras. No lo entendía._

_―¿En algún momento has sentido dificultad para respirar? ¿Taquicardia? ¿Mareos o sensación de vértigo?_

_―No._

_―¿Te cuesta conciliar el sueño o te despiertas con frecuencia? ―Y tras una pausa―: ¿Sueñas?_

_Aunque aquello no era un interrogatorio, Enjolras pensó que se parecía mucho. Seguían haciéndole, una y otra vez, las mismas preguntas._

_―Nunca ―respondió._

_Las mismas preguntas, las mismas respuestas. Todo quedaba registrado para detectar cualquier inexactitud, cualquier cambio. Había una grabadora de voz sobre la mesa de cristal. Era de cristal para que cualquier movimiento sospechoso, cualquier amenaza o intercambio, quedara registrado por la cámara que vigilaba desde el techo. La pared que daba al pasillo también era transparente, de modo que la habitación carecía de privacidad por completo._

_―Tengo dos meses de plazo para emitir un diagnóstico. Pero dadas las circunstancias no veo motivos para posponerlo más tiempo. Voy a presentar un informe favorable para que te reincorpores a tu puesto._

_Por primera vez desde que comenzara la sesión, Enjolras miró a su interlocutor. Era un joven más o menos de su edad, de cabello color arena y ojos de un raro verde acerado. Sus rasgos eran armoniosos y bien definidos, fáciles de recordar incluso cuando, para la mayoría de las personas, la belleza era un concepto vacío de significado._

_Había muchas señales que delataban lo que era. Eran imperceptibles, demasiado sutiles como para llamar la atención, pero a lo largo de las tres semanas que había pasado bajo su supervisión, Enjolras había tenido ocasión de estudiarlo tan de cerca como el joven médico lo había estudiado a él, y por eso lo sabía._

_Lo sabía y lo estaba dejando pasar. Nunca antes había hecho nada parecido. Nunca._

_―¿A mi puesto? ―repitió._

_―No inmediatamente, claro. Pasará un mes, quizá dos, hasta que te recuperes por completo. Pero has pasado todas las pruebas psicológicas con resultados óptimos. Por supuesto, tus superiores tienen la última palabra. ―Hizo una pausa para tratar de leer la expresión de su rostro, y entonces añadió―: ¿Es que la idea te desagrada?_

_―Me desconcierta ―admitió Enjolras. “Desagradar” le parecía un término confuso e inapropiado._

_―¿Puedo saber el motivo?_

_―La mayoría de los agentes contaminados son retirados de forma permanente._

_Por supuesto, el médico ya sabía aquello. Decidir qué agentes seguían en activo y cuales no eran aptos para el servicio era parte de su trabajo._

_―Tienes la gran suerte de pertenecer a la minoría ―dijo el joven. Se relajó lo suficiente como para dedicarle una mirada condescendiente―. Presentas un perfil inusualmente equilibrado, Enjolras. Haber entrado en contacto con tus emociones no ha afectado a tu estabilidad ni a tu capacidad de juicio, y dudo que influya en tu rendimiento de forma significativa. Me atrevo a afirmar que el factor de riesgo es mínimo._

_El factor de riesgo… No cabían muchas dudas acerca del riesgo que representaba un agente armado, entrenado y potencialmente desequilibrado con libertad para moverse a sus anchas por un edificio del gobierno. El riesgo era, en una palabra, inasumible, y por eso no se asumía._

_―¿Lo he hecho? ―preguntó Enjolras._

_―¿Si has hecho qué?_

_―Entrar en contacto con mis emociones._

_El joven lo miró en silencio durante varios segundos, el tiempo que tardó la sombra de una sospecha en cruzar su mirada y desaparecer._

_―No entiendo esa pregunta._

_―Yo creo que sí._

_―¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_―Inusualmente equilibrado ―dijo Enjolras, parafraseando lo que había oído―. ¿Te parezco inusual, Joly?_

_Él pareció sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Enjolras lo llamaba por su nombre._

_―¿Por qué soy inusual?_

_―No hay nada anormal en ti ―dijo Joly._

_―¿Soy como todos los demás?_

_―Nadie es “como todos los demás”. Cada persona es diferente y única._

_Una afirmación peligrosa. Un descuido importante._

_―¿Eres único tú? ¿Qué te hace único, Joly?_

_Cuidado con lo que respondes, se dijo Enjolras, y supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo. Sobre la mesa, la grabadora seguía registrando la conversación._

_―Eres emocionalmente más estable que la mayoría. Eso es una ventaja, no algo que deba preocuparte._

_―No estoy preocupado ―dijo Enjolras._

_Y no lo estaba._

_No lo estuvo mientras aquellos hombres lo torturaban, ni tampoco cuando creyó que Grantaire iba a matarlo. No estaba preocupado cuando regresó con la policía sabiendo que ya no era apto para desempeñar su trabajo, y que, puesto que no era útil y sí potencialmente peligroso, probablemente lo eliminarían. No se sintió traicionado al saber que sus superiores nunca tuvieron intención de negociar por su vida ni movieron un dedo para rescatarle. Lo que hicieron fue sustituirle por otro agente: Courfeyrac, cuyo compañero había resultado muerto en la misma operación en la que Enjolras fue capturado. Ahora Courfeyrac trabajaba y vivía con el compañero de Enjolras. Habían, por así decirlo, movido las piezas para rellenar los huecos, y en aquellas tres semanas Enjolras solo había visto a Combeferre una vez y desde lejos. Le habían prohibido verle o hablar con él; en realidad, fue lo único que le prohibieron._

_Enjolras no estaba enfadado por eso, y tampoco lo frustraba saber que el médico le estaba mintiendo (porque estaba mintiendo), aunque, por supuesto, estaba bajo los efectos del prozium desde que había regresado. Pero antes de eso…_

_Antes tampoco sintió nada. Pasó días enteros sin consumir la droga que debía inhibir sus emociones, pero mientras era violado y torturado no sintió miedo, ni impotencia, ni ansiedad, ni repugnancia, ni ira. No se sintió vulnerable ni humillado. El dolor que experimentó, aunque atroz e indescriptible, fue exclusivamente físico, y no recordaba haber sentido nada más que eso._

_Nada._

_Así se lo hizo saber a Joly, y los ojos verdes de él lo miraron fijamente y con mucha atención. Casi demasiada._

_―Enjolras ―empezó en tono razonable―, pasaste ciento cincuenta y dos horas privado de tratamiento y bajo circunstancias extremadamente traumáticas. Es completamente imposible que no sintieras nada, ¿comprendes? No es posible._

_―¿Entonces cómo lo explicas?_

_―Verás, el miedo es una emoción compleja y poderosa. El rechazo que nos causan nuestras emociones nocivas puede llegar a hacer que las reprimamos de forma muy eficaz. Ese podría ser tu caso, aunque es más probable que estés reprimiendo el recuerdo…_

_―Me acuerdo de todo._

_―…de lo que sentiste ―continuó Joly, sin perder el hilo a causa de la interrupción―, y no las emociones en sí. Otra posibilidad es que, al no estar familiarizado con la naturaleza de esas emociones, no seas capaz de identificarlas correctamente. Piensa en el hambre, en el dolor o en frío. ¿Si nunca hubieras experimentado nada de eso, cómo sabrías lo que estás sintiendo?_

_¿Cómo lo sabría? Enjolras quería saberlo, pero no se lo preguntó._

_Joly miró brevemente el reloj de su muñeca. Marcaba cuatro horas y media desde su última dosis, pero no lo miraba por eso. Sus ojos acusaban leves signos de falta de sueño, y le estaba costando sostenerle la mirada._

_―Pareces saber de lo que hablas ―le dijo Enjolras._

_―Ese es mi trabajo._

_Joly odiaba su trabajo y a sí mismo. Joly llevaba las uñas cortas, muy muy cortas, para ocultar que se las mordía._

_―Mi trabajo no es muy diferente ―comentó Enjolras―. Aunque no haya experimentado por mí mismo las emociones, sé qué las causa y qué causan ellas a su vez. Como las enfermedades, presentan síntomas. Saber reconocerlos es parte de mi trabajo, y en eso se parece al tuyo. Al igual que tú puedes definirme como “inusualmente equilibrado” o “emocionalmente estable”, yo sé cuándo una persona está angustiada, o si oculta algo. ―Mientras hablaba, Enjolras vio cómo iba cambiando la expresión del otro joven―. Sé cuándo alguien se siente inquieto. Alarmado… Amenazado._

_Joly no se movió, no parpadeó. Se quedó tan inmóvil como un pequeño animal frente a los faros de un vehículo pesado que se acerca a toda velocidad. Enjolras confió en que fuera lo bastante inteligente como para no mirar a la cámara._

_―¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí, Joly?_

_El color había abandonado las mejillas del joven. Pero, de algún modo, reunió el aplomo suficiente para responder sin que le temblara la voz._

_―Tu tendencia a pensar en términos de responsabilidad es natural e indica buena predisposición hacia el trabajo ―dijo en tono lento y calmado―. Pero esa actitud hostil no te ayudará. Si emito un informe favorable sobre ti, será con la condición de que continúes viniendo aquí para que te evalúe durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Y, a propósito de eso, quiero recordarte que estás fuera de servicio y bajo mi supervisión, y que por lo tanto las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Queda claro?_

_¿Valor? ¿Temeridad? Determinación, decidió Enjolras._

_―¿Tienes más preguntas?_

_―No. Hemos acabado. ―Joly sacó un estuche de plástico del mueble que había a su espalda y lo deslizó sobre la mesa en su dirección―. Tus dosis. Sé riguroso con ellas._

_Enjolras se quedó sentado donde estaba, mirándolo a los ojos sin alterar su fría expresión._

_―Puedes irte ya ―dijo Joly con firmeza._

_Enjolras se puso de pie, recogió el estuche y salió._

xxx

―Imaginé que, después de aquello, Joly desaparecería sin dejar rastro, pero no lo hizo. Se me ocurrió que, como yo, tal vez no tuviera otro sitio al que ir. Pero lo investigué, y supe que hacía menos de dos meses que trabajaba en el Ministerio. Antes de eso había trabajado en un centro de investigación médica del gobierno. Había pedido el traslado voluntariamente, y había superado los exámenes de acceso con las máximas calificaciones. Comprendí que tenía alguna razón poderosa para estar allí, y me preguntaba cuál sería. Era algo que no me hubiera cuestionado antes. Empezaba a hacerme muchas preguntas. Preguntas que no podía formularle a nadie.

 

xxx

 

_“Proteger y servir”. Era la inscripción de la placa que le habían devuelto aquella tarde, aunque no se reincorporaría al servicio hasta que recibiera el alta médica. El inspector Javert, su superior directo, le había estrechado la mano para felicitarlo. Su mano era dura y firme, templada al tacto, y su contacto no le produjo reacción alguna, nada parecido a aquel leve hormigueo, como el de una pequeña descarga eléctrica…_

_―El Cuerpo te agradece tu compromiso y entrega ―le había dicho el inspector―. Apreciamos el sacrificio que has hecho, y no se te amonestará por fracasar en tu cometido. Eres un agente muy capaz, y se te dará la oportunidad de demostrarlo en el futuro._

_En la oscuridad de su apartamento, bajo el parpadeante resplandor de la pantalla en la que se sucedían las violentas imágenes que conocía mejor que sus propios pensamientos, Enjolras contempló la placa._

_Proteger y servir._

_Pero, ¿a quién protegía? ¿Y a quién estaba sirviendo?_

_Había renunciado voluntariamente a sus emociones. Voluntariamente había escogido aquella vida, porque libertad era esclavitud, y él tenía un deber que cumplir: servir a su patria, proteger a sus ciudadanos, contener la anarquía y el caos que se apoderaron del mundo en el pasado, porque guerra era paz, y para mantener la paz era necesaria la violencia._

_Alzó la mirada hacia la pantalla, y el resplandor del fuego atómico bañó el azul de sus ojos. Aquella destrucción, aquella demencial guerra la habían provocado personas como Montparnasse, Claquesous y los otros. Personas como Grantaire._

_La alarma de su reloj no lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era la octava hora y Joly le había advertido que fuera riguroso con su tratamiento. Las dosis que le había entregado estaban sobre la mesa., pero la alarma continuó sonando._

_Grantaire le había salvado la vida._

_Grantaire había intentado acabar con su propia vida. Había saltado al vacío delante de sus ojos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?_

_El pitido de la alarma se volvió más agudo e insistente. Si tomaba aquella decisión, se dijo, quizá no hubiera vuelta atrás. Estaría infringiendo la ley y se convertiría en un ofensor del sentido._

_¿Pero qué era eso?_

_Lo cierto era que no sabía en lo que se convertiría._

_Apagó la alarma, pero no puso el contador a cero; dejó que el tiempo siguiera corriendo. Y esperó._

_Pasó la noche allí, sentado frente a las ventanas cegadas de la vivienda vacía que le habían asignado, viendo como la lluvia trazaba caminos tortuosos e impredecibles en el cristal. Nunca antes había sentido el impulso de asomarse y mirar abajo, hacia el vacío rugiente de la ciudad vista desde las alturas, pero aquellas ventanas no se abrían._

_Pasaron ocho horas. La alarma volvió a sonar y Enjolras la apagó._

_Cuando amaneció, sin que el sol llegara a asomar tras las rojas nubes de tormenta, aún seguía frente a aquella ventana._

_Ahora era un ofensor del sentido, pero aún era la misma persona._

_Si era como todos los demás, entonces todos estaban engañados._

_Se levantó y se giró hacia la pantalla. Desde allí, Padre parecía mirarlo directamente, dirigirse exclusivamente a él. Lo instaba a afrontar con entusiasmo el nuevo día y a trabajar por la prosperidad de la patria y el bien común._

_Ciudadano Padre. ¿Era él como todos los demás? ¿A quién pertenecía aquella voz que les hablaba incesantemente de pasado?_

_De un pasado que nadie vivo recordaba, que su generación sólo conocía de oídas, y del que solo existía la versión oficial._

_Había estado siempre allí, delante de él. El estallido de la bomba era su primer recuerdo consciente. Y estalló ante sus ojos, por millonésima vez, mientras Enjolras formulaba su primer pensamiento libre:_

_Era todo mentira._

xxx

 

―Tenía que averiguar la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, así que acudí a la persona que consideraba más cercana. No era mi amigo; ese concepto aun me sigue resultando extraño. Pero le había confiado mi vida en cientos de ocasiones. Si no podía confiarle mis dudas a él, entonces nadie más me escucharía.

 

xxx

_―Quiero hablarte de algo._

_Combeferre alzó la vista hacia el espejo del lavabo. Se estaba lavando la cara cuando Enjolras se dejó ver en el vano de la puerta. Lo había estado esperando en su apartamento, confiando en que regresara antes que Courfeyrac para poder hablar con él a solas._

_―No puedes estar aquí ―le dijo Combeferre, bajando la mirada para cerrar el grifo―. No me permiten hablar contigo._

_―Lo sé, aunque no me han dicho por qué._

_Él tampoco se lo dijo, aunque Enjolras intuyó que lo sabía. Combeferre siguió dándole la espalda, y tampoco le devolvió la mirada a su reflejo. En el espejo, Enjolras estudió al que había sido su compañero. Tenía parte del cabello mojado, y el agua que resbalaba por su rostro estaba empapando el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba bajo la gruesa chaqueta del uniforme, abierta sobre el pecho. ¿Había algo diferente en él? Enjolras no lo sabía._

_―He oído que te reincorporas ―dijo Combeferre._

_―Eso esperan._

_―¿Te han asignado un compañero?_

_―Supuse que serías tú._

_Combeferre negó con la cabeza, haciendo danzar sobre su frente su húmedo cabello._

_―No seré yo ―dijo mientras se giraba para salir del baño, obligando a Enjolras a apartarse y pasando junto a él sin mirarlo. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y Enjolras lo siguió. La puerta de su propia habitación estaba abierta, aunque ya no era suya sino de Courfeyrac. Presentaba un aspecto tan pulcro y deshabitado como de costumbre._

_―Dime, ¿es porque te hacen responsable de lo sucedido? ―preguntó Enjolras abiertamente._

_Combeferre se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la colgó en una percha vacía entre otras cuatro prendas idénticas, perfectamente alineadas._

_―Claro que no. La negligencia fue tuya. No debiste emprender una persecución en solitario._

_―El sospechoso iba a escapar._

_―Lo hizo, ¿no es cierto? Y a ti casi te perdemos._

_―¿Y eso te molesta?_

_La espalda de Combeferre se tensó visiblemente. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Decidió ignorarla._

_―Tienes que irte._

_―No hasta que te diga lo que he venido a decirte._

_―Hay cámaras por todo el edificio. Si alguien te ha visto entrar aquí, te denunciará._

_―Tú eres alguien ―dijo Enjolras―. Denúnciame._

_Combeferre se giró para mirarle. Enjolras se había quedado junto a la puerta, al borde de la oscuridad del pasillo._

_―Pero antes, escúchame._

_Combeferre siguió mirándolo en silencio. Sus claros ojos se entornaron._

_―Deja que te vea ―le pidió._

_Enjolras avanzó un paso. La luz de la habitación bañó su rostro y permitió que Combeferre lo viera con claridad. Estaba mirando sus heridas, supo Enjolras, aunque ya no quedaba mucho de ellas. Lo cierto era que casi ninguna de sus lesiones revestía verdadera gravedad, y después de tres semanas las más leves habían sanado. A simple vista apenas se apreciaban marcas en su rostro, salvo por un corte en el labio que no cicatrizaba, y las más evidentes eran las contusiones de su cuello, que con el transcurso de los días habían pasado de morado a amarillento._

_Combeferre no se movió, pero mientras contemplaba a Enjolras algo tembló en su mirada. Fue tan leve, tan imperceptible como el aleteo de una mariposa. Entonces, ninguno de los dos había oído hablar de las tormentas a un mundo de distancia. Su mundo era limitado y simple, definido en términos absolutos de blanco y negro, y la tormenta no cesaba nunca, llovía eternamente. Cuando no existen tonos grises, las personas se definen por lo que hacen y no hacen, sin importar lo que deseen hacer._

_Combeferre deseaba acercase de él; de algún modo, Enjolras lo supo. Podía sentir su impulso de una forma casi física, como si la distancia entre ambos se hubiera acortado repentinamente y le permitiera oír su pulso y sentir su aliento. En los ojos de Combeferre había algo que Enjolras no había visto nunca. Quizá estuviera pensando en hacer algo impensable._

_Pero no lo hizo, y aquello lo definió como la persona que era. De haber actuado de forma diferente, las cosas habrían llegado a ser muy distintas._

_El agudo pitido de una alarma perforó el silencio como un cuchillo, rompiendo el cruce de miradas. Era el reloj de Combeferre el que sonaba, recordándole que debía consumir el fármaco._

_No lo hagas._

_Aquello era lo que Enjolras había venido a decirle._

_No lo hagas. Quiero ver lo que pasa si no lo haces. Quiero saber quién eres en realidad._

_No se lo dijo. Comprendió que sería inútil, así que le pidió otra cosa:_

_―Si algo cambia, ven a verme._

_―¿Qué crees que va a cambiar? ―dijo Combeferre mientras él le daba la espalda y se alejaba―. ¡Enjolras!_

_―Te estaré esperando._

xxx

 

_Enjolras esperó._

_Esperó ocho horas y después otras ocho, pero Combeferre no apareció. ¿Significaba eso que nada había cambiado? ¿Era entonces como él? ¿Eran todos como ellos?_

_Le habían aconsejado que guardara reposo para acelerar su recuperación, pero era una recomendación, no una orden. Le habían devuelto la placa, así que volvía a tener libertad de movimientos. Enjolras se vistió de uniforme, fue al Ministerio y utilizó su identificación para acceder a las dependencias de la policía. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos, pero Combeferre no estaba allí. Había salido con Courfeyrac para investigar a una agente de la policía regular sospechosa de colaborar con insurgentes. Enjolras decidió esperar a que regresara._

_Regresó dos horas después en medio de un gran revuelo. Traía con él a la agente detenida, pero Courfeyrac no estaba con ellos; lo habían trasladado al ala médica del edificio. Había llegado allí en ambulancia y conectado a un respirador. Su estado era crítico._

_Más tarde, Enjolras oyó el relato de lo sucedido. Según parecía, Courfeyrac había acorralado a la agente que se había dado a la fuga, le había ordenado deponer su arma y ella hizo caso omiso, y cuando se vio obligado a abrir fuego se heló con el dedo en el gatillo. Y ella había disparado._

_Le disparó en el pecho con una bala de punta hueca que le atravesó el chaleco. Más tarde, los análisis revelarían que los niveles de prozium en el organismo de Courfeyrac eran mínimos._

_¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Desde cuándo estaba sucediendo? Combeferre no lo sabía. Estaba conmocionado mientras Javert lo interrogaba. Había perdido a dos compañeros en cuestión de semanas._

_No eres tú, pensó Enjolras mientras lo veía a través de la mampara transparente del despacho del inspector. Combeferre alzó la vista y lo vio. Enjolras le sostuvo la mirada._

_He sido yo. Yo le he hecho esto a Courfeyrac._

_Pero, en realidad, se lo había hecho él mismo._

xxx

 

_Y así fue como sucedió._

_Fue así como acabó en la azotea de su edificio, bajo la lluvia y el cielo eternamente rojo, contemplando la inmensidad del vacío._

_Había una barandilla, mojada, endeble y oxidada, que rodeaba todo el perímetro de la azotea. Enjolras había pasado al otro lado para situarse justo en el borde, y se sujetaba a ella para resistir el azote del viento. No estaba pensando en saltar, pero si resbalaba o se soltaba por accidente caería al vacío. La caída duraría unos quince segundos. En algún momento de esos quince segundos comprendería que iba a morir, y la idea lo dejaría indiferente. No sentiría nada; nunca había sentido nada y quizá nunca lo sintiera, porque era lo que era, aunque no sabía lo que era. Era un conjunto ordenado de elementos formando células, músculos y órganos. Era un ser humano. Era Enjolras. No era Courfeyrac, ni Joly, ni tampoco Grantaire, porque Courfeyrac tuvo dudas, Joly estaba angustiado y Grantaire había intentado quitarse la vida. Era Enjolras. Era Enjolras a seiscientos metros y quince segundos de ser un amasijo de carne y huesos triturados. Eso es todo lo que era._

_―¡Enjolras!_

_Combeferre. Era su voz la que le llamaba sobre el rugir de la tormenta. Enjolras no se giró para mirarle. Siguió contemplando el infinito mar de luces, los destellos rojos de las antenas de los edificios._

_―Quédate ahí ―le dijo Combeferre._

_―Tranquilo._

_―Quédate ahí. No te muevas. ―Ahora oía su voz con claridad. Se estaba acercando._

_―No voy a saltar._

_No puedo._

_Combeferre renunció a negociar y lo sujetó de la muñeca. Enjolras sintió pinchazos de dolor bajo la venda que aun la cubría, pero no aquel hormigueo, aquella descarga ni aquel súbito latido. Siguió sujeto a la barandilla._

_―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le dijo Combeferre._

_―Estoy pensando._

_Estaba pensando en las decisiones que había tomado. Y estaba pensando en las que no podía tomar. Le habían hecho creer que eran todas suyas. ¿Con qué derecho?_

_Combeferre tiró de él pero Enjolras no se movía, así que decidió no correr riesgos y lo rodeó con su brazo libre, aproximándose al borde para sujetarlo contra su cuerpo. Sólo la precaria barandilla se interponía ahora entre él y Enjolras; entre él y el vacío. La corriente de aire que ascendía desde el fondo les azotó el cabello y la ropa, arrastrando gotas de lluvia que se clavaban como alfileres en los rostros de ambos._

_―Saltó, Combeferre ―dijo Enjolras, alzando la voz para hacerse oír sobre el estallido de un trueno._

_―¿Qué? ―preguntó él―. ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_―Saltó. Intentó acabar con su vida. ―¿Acaso no lo entendía? ¿Por qué no lo entendía?―. Pero yo no puedo. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?_

_―Baja, Enjolras. Hablemos._

_―Creo que Courfeyrac podría ―dijo Enjolras―. Quizá tú también puedas. ¿Crees que podrías?_

_―Baja de ahí ―le ordenó Combeferre―. O te obligaré._

_Enjolras pareció volver en sí. Un momento después, cedió y pasó al otro lado de la barandilla. Combeferre siguió sujetando su muñeca cuando estuvo en tierra firme._

_Fue entonces cuando lo vio._

_―¿Qué…? ―murmuró, mirando con incredulidad el reloj de Enjolras. Marcaba cuarenta y siete horas. Cuarenta y siete―. ¿Es esto verdad?_

_―Todo es mentira._

_―¿Es que has perdido el juicio por completo?_

_―No siento nada, Combeferre. ¿Por qué no siento nada?_

_―Tú… ―dijo él, negando con la cabeza. La lluvia formaba ríos sobre su rostro, oscureciendo su cabello y perlando sus pestañas―. No estás en tus cabales. ¿Cómo has conseguido engañarlos?_

_Enjolras no había sonreído nunca. De haber habido una primera vez, hubiera sido aquella._

_―¿Yo? ―dijo―. ¿A ellos?_

_Estaba tiritando, pero sólo era de frío._

_―Mírame, Combeferre. Mira; mira todo esto. Ya no sé qué es verdad y qué es falso. Nos han estado mintiendo._

_Combeferre apretó su muñeca hasta arrancarle un siseo de dolor._

_―Cállate ―dijo con voz ronca―. Escucha lo que dices. Estás hablando como uno de ellos._

_―¿Y si ellos no son lo que creemos?_

_―¡Maldita sea, Enjolras!_

_―Él me ayudó. Dejó que me fuera._

_―No. ¡No, basta! No permitiré que te conviertas en eso._

_―¿En qué?_

_―¡En uno de los monstruos que te hicieron esto! ―exclamó Combeferre, agarrándolo del cuello del uniforme para descubrir su garganta._

_Enjolras lo miró a los ojos. Así que se trataba de eso._

_―¿Eso es lo que temes? ―comprendió mientras Combeferre lo dejaba ir―. ¿Ser un monstruo tú también? Quizá lo seas._

_―No te denunciaré…_

_―Tal vez seas como yo._

_―…si recapacitas y me juras que se acabó._

_―Déjame ver lo que eres._

_―¡Soy un agente de policía! ―exclamó Combeferre―. Y te detendré, te juro que lo haré, si no entras en razón._

_―Hazlo ―lo retó Enjolras―. Yo lo hubiera hecho._

_―No me dejas otra opción._

_―Eso solía pensar yo. Ahora sé que no es cierto. Puedes elegir, Combeferre. Ven conmigo._

_―¿A dónde? ¿Dónde crees que vas a ir?_

_―No lo sé. Pero voy a descubrir la verdad._

_Combeferre lo miró con aquellos ojos claros y vacíos. ¿Por qué llamaban a aquel color azul cielo? El único cielo que él conocía era rojo e implacable, y rugía y restallaba como si aborreciera aquel podrido mundo._

_―¿Es que quieres acabar como Courfeyrac? ―dijo Combeferre―. Va a morir, Enjolras, y si sobrevive lo ejecutarán por lo que ha hecho._

_Enjolras ya no lo estaba mirando. Contemplaba el océano de luz sin estrellas que se abría a sus pies. Aquel era su mundo seguro, feliz y justo, el mundo al que él servía y que había ayudado a proteger._

_―Courfeyrac no ha hecho nada ―confesó. Creyó que debía hacerlo―. Lo hice yo. Yo alteré sus dosis cuando estuve en tu apartamento. Las cámaras me vieron entrar. Haz que lo comprueben, eso lo exculpará._

_Combeferre no reaccionó inmediatamente. Puede que hubiera sobrepasado el límite de su incredulidad._

_―¿Por qué le hiciste eso?_

_―Fue un accidente. Quería hacértelo a ti._

_―Voy a detenerte, Enjolras._

_―Eran mis dosis. Joly me las dio y yo intenté dártelas a ti. Son inocuas, ¿comprendes? Ellos saben que no siento nada, por eso me han dejado volver. Creo que me pasa algo y que intentan ocultármelo. Quiero saber por qué._

_―¿Vas a resistirte?_

_Enjolras alzó los ojos y lo miró a través de la helada lluvia._

_―Sabes que sí._

_Pasó un segundo. Dos. El tiempo pareció arrastrarse mientras la lluvia golpeaba la oscura explanada de la azotea._

_Sucedió muy deprisa, aunque hubiera debido durar horas. Así era cuando entrenaban juntos, porque se conocían el uno al otro como a su propio reflejo. Enjolras conocía las debilidades de su compañero, y también sus fortalezas. Combeferre se anticipaba mejor que él; Enjolras era más rápido. Combeferre era un estratega preciso y eficaz, era lógica donde Enjolras era instinto. Enjolras cometía más errores, pero nunca el error de poner a su rival por delante de sí mismo. Combeferre no quería hacerle daño; sabía que tenía varias costillas rotas y que un golpe mal calculado podía matarlo. Se puso límites para evitarlo._

_Y Enjolras lo tuvo de rodillas en tres movimientos._

_Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y usó el otro para inmovilizarlo. Combeferre sabía que cualquier forcejeo era inútil, pero luchó cuando sintió la presión en el cuello._

_―Enjolras… ―jadeó. El brazo alrededor de su garganta le impidió decir nada más._

_―Me voy, Combeferre, y no puedes detenerme ―le dijo Enjolras mientras su compañero empezaba a desfallecer por la falta de riego sanguíneo. Podía matarlo si continuaba presionando; podía causarle un fallo cerebral o asfixiarlo―. No lo intentes, te lo advierto. La próxima vez te mataré._

_Estaba inconsciente cuando Enjolras lo soltó. Aquello fue lo último que le dijo._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> Continúa la semana que viene con más respuestas. ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. La octava hora (continuación)

 

―Fue la última vez que hablé con Combeferre. Aquel día intenté que fuera mi aliado y lo convertí en mi enemigo. Sabía que pronto vendrían a por mí. Tenía que desaparecer, pero aun no sabía a dónde ir.

 

xxx

_Enjolras recorrió el módulo de celdas comprobando los números de las puertas. Abrió la 124. Desde el fondo del cubículo, unos ojos oscuros y almendrados lo miraron de los pies a la cabeza._

_―Uh, vaya, ¿pero qué es esto? ¿Es que es mi cumpleaños? ―La mujer forzó una sonrisa mordaz. Estaba recostada en el estrecho banco de la celda, tratando de parecer tranquila y no aterrada._

_―¿Eres Zoé Yasira?_

_Ella resopló._

_―No, soy la princesa Leia._

_Enjolras comprobó el número de la celda. Ella soltó una carcajada._

_―Y pensar que no hace mucho yo era así de cómica ―rio―. Sí, precioso, soy yo. ¿Vienes a llevarme al baile?_

_Enjolras cogió las esposas que llevaba en el cinturón._

_―Vamos._

xxx

_La condujo por el interior del edificio, mostrando su identificación a cada vigilante, respondiendo parcamente a sus preguntas o no respondiendo en absoluto. Ninguno de aquellos agentes tenía autoridad para denegarle el paso, pero Enjolras se mantuvo alerta por si informaban de actividad sospechosa; ninguno lo hizo. Se movía a contrarreloj, pero aún tenía libertad de movimientos._

_Metió a la mujer en un coche patrulla y se puso al volante. Para cuando la radio informó de la orden de detención contra él, ya estaban lejos del edificio._

_―Eres tú, ¿verdad? Es de ti de quien están hablando. ―La joven le estudió desde el asiento trasero, a través de la rejilla de seguridad que trazaba una cuadrícula sobre su rostro color caramelo―. Ya sé quién eres._

_Enjolras guardó silencio. Ella dobló una rodilla contra el pecho y se rodeó la pierna con las manos esposadas._

_―Eres el capullo al que secuestraron unos delincuentes de tres al cuarto ―dijo. Se estaba riendo―. Vaya cagada, ¿eh? Se supone que sois la hostia; el orgullo y la élite del Cuerpo, pero tus jefes te dejaron tirado y dicen que a tu compañero se le fue la olla._

_Enjolras la miró brevemente por el retrovisor._

_―¿Hablas de Combeferre?_

_―El tipo ese alto, el que me detuvo. Montó un buen espectáculo, o eso me han dicho. Una insignificante regular como yo no tiene entradas para vuestro circo, así que no me creo ni la mitad de lo que he oído. Estaría en un lío si fuera verdad, ¿no crees?_

_Así que se trataba de eso, comprendió Enjolras. Por eso les habían prohibido verse._

_―En fin_ _―siguió diciendo Yasira―,_ _pasara lo que pasara, Javert le ha echado tierra al asunto. Es un sentimental en el fondo, y le tiene cariño a tu amigo._

_―¿Por qué? ―quiso saber Enjolras._

_―Porque su compañero también desapareció. ¿No lo sabías? Fue hace veinte años. Venga ya, lo sabe todo el mundo._

_Enjolras giró el volante y tomó una salida hacia los distritos exteriores. El tráfico se volvió menos denso y pudo acelerar, aunque se aseguró de no exceder el límite de velocidad._

_―Pero bueno ―suspiró Yasira―, está claro que a tu Starsky lo han devuelto al redil. El muy cabrón me hizo sudar lo mío, y eso que casi le doy esquinazo. Al final no sois para tanto. Ladráis un montón, pero sois ovejitas crédulas como todo el mundo y hasta os descarriáis de vez en cuando. ―Bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, repentinamente pensativa­. Pasado un rato preguntó en vos baja―: ¿Está muerto?_

_―No ―dijo Enjolras. Aunque no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía la chica, comprendió que se refería a Courfeyrac._

_―Tenía aquella mirada… ¿sabes? Pero era él o yo. Tuve que dispararle. ―Alzó los ojos hacia la ventanilla salpicada por la lluvia, con el mentón descansando en sus rodillas―. ¿Dónde me llevas?_

_Enjolras no respondió. Aun no lo había decidido._

_Una hora más tarde detuvo el coche en algún lugar de la periferia, bajo los pilares de un puente abandonado a medio construir. El rugido de la ciudad sonaba allí como un lejano e incesante ronroneo, y a lo lejos se divisaban, como un manojo de lanzas, los inmensos rascacielos que surgían de su centro neurálgico._

_Estaba amaneciendo. La lluvia había amainado y el cielo tenía la tonalidad gris del cemento. Enjolras bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera. Yasira se quedó mirando el desolado paraje que los rodeaba._

_―Qué poca autoestima, precioso ―dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y las manos esposadas pegadas al pecho―. Una monada como tú no necesitaba traerme a un solar abandonado. Si querías algo sólo tenías que decirlo._

_―Baja._

_―¿Por qué? ¿Temes manchar la tapicería? Si vas a dispararme, hazlo._

_―Sal del coche._

_Yasira lo hizo. Le costó decidirse, pero una vez fuera lo miró desafiante._

_―¿Y ahora qué pasa?_

_Enjolras le quitó las esposas._

_―Ya puedes irte._

_La joven se quedó mirándolo sin expresión. Hasta que, lentamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de desprecio._

_―¿Es una broma? No tiene ni puta gracia. ¿De qué va esto?_

_―Quiero conocer a la gente a la que ayudas ―le explicó Enjolras―. Pero sé que no me llevarás contigo._

_―¿Por qué no? ¿Sólo porque apesta a trampa desde lejos?_

_―Soy un desertor._

_―O eso quieres tú que crea._

_―Vete ―le dijo Enjolras―. Vuelve con ellos. Diles que los estaré esperando aquí._

_―¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?_

_―Quiero hablar con alguien._

_―¿Con quién?_

_―Con quien sea._

_Por primera vez, Enjolras vio vacilar a la mujer. La máscara de testarudez cayó de su rostro y, durante un instante muy breve, su mirada le recordó a la de Grantaire._

_―Eres como un perro apaleado y perdido, ¿verdad? ―dijo ella―. ¿Y si desaparezco y no vuelves a verme?_

_―Entonces buscaré a alguien más._

_―¿Y quién se va a fiar de ti, eh? Eres un policía._

_―Igual que tú._

_―Exacto. No merezco el perdón de nadie._

_Quizá no. Enjolras comprendía la relación entre acción y efecto, entre acción y castigo o acción y recompensa. Pero ser y sentirse culpable eran cosas muy distintas. Él no buscaba la redención, sino la verdad. Quería conocer el alcance de aquello y sus consecuencias._

_―Os esperaré hasta medianoche ―dijo―. Después me iré._

_xxx_

_Pero no se fue. Siguió allí pasada la medianoche. Una hora. Dos. Tres…_

_El cielo pasó por todos los colores del gris al rojo oscuro, las nubes se apelmazaron formando pilares y espirales tormentosas. Grandes gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre el barro. Sentado en el capó del coche patrulla aparcado bajo el puente, Enjolras vigiló la oscuridad a través de la cortina de lluvia._

_Eran más de las cinco cuando aparecieron. Llegaron a pie, en silencio. Enjolras oyó pisadas en el barro y distinguió figuras en la explanada, sombras apenas visibles en la hora más oscura de la madrugada. Algunos se ocultaban tras las grandes columnas del puente, y sabía que había más a su espalda._

_Bajó del capó y se separó del coche. Llevaba encima su arma y la de Combeferre. Las tiró delante de él y después se quitó la chaqueta para que vieran que no llevaba más armas. La soltó también y levantó las manos._

_―De rodillas sin bajar las manos ―dijo una voz masculina y potente._

_Enjolras obedeció. Sólo entonces algunos se acercaron. Llevaban los rostros cubiertos con bufandas o pasamontañas, y estaban armados. Uno de ellos se paró delante de él y lo estudió desde su imponente estatura. Sus ojos, que eran la única parte visible de su rostro, eran castaños o verdes y parecían asombrados._

_―¿Y ya está? ¿Esto es todo?_

_―No te fíes, grandullón, el tamaño no siempre importa ―oyó decir a Yasira desde algún punto situado a su espalda―. Dulces sueños, precioso._

_Sintió un golpe seco en la base del cráneo. La luz se apagó._

_xxx_

_Despertó con un palpitante dolor de cabeza y -oh, vaya- encadenado a otra cama. Por lo menos, esta vez le habían esposado solo una muñeca, y alguien había tenido la delicadeza de extender la chaqueta de su uniforme sobre sus hombros. Parecía un gesto… amistoso._

_Enjolras se sentó en la cama. Era una litera; lo descubrió cuando estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza. Frente a él, sentado en la única silla de la angosta habitación, un joven alto y de anchos hombros estaba limpiando un rifle desmontado. Era el tipo del pasamontañas; Enjolras lo reconoció por sus ojos color castaño verdoso._

_―Si veo un solo poli merodeando ―empezó él en tono lento y grave―, te pego un tiro entre los ojos. Si intentas cualquier numerito de escapismo, te disparo. Si haces algo que me resulte remotamente sospechoso, te disparo. ¿Captas la idea?_

_Enjolras asintió. Él se quedó mirándolo._

_―Yasira dice que has desertado. Tenemos algunos polis por aquí, aunque ninguno como tú. Nunca había visto a un clérigo de cerca. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_―Enjolras._

_―Yo soy Bahorel. Te daría la mano, pero temo que decidas quedártela y le tengo cariño. Es, ya sabes, mi única amiga. Je._

_Sonrió. Enjolras le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna. La sonrisa de Bahorel se esfumó._

_―Bueno, da igual ―murmuró. Señaló con el mentón en su dirección general. Se había fijado en las marcas visibles en el cuello de Enjolras y en sus brazos―. Tienes mala pinta. ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_Enjolras se lo dijo. Bahorel, que se había puesto a montar el rifle, se detuvo a media tarea. Era otra vez aquella mirada, notó Enjolras; la que había visto en los ojos de Grantaire y de Yasira._

_―Joder ―acertó a decir Bahorel―. Lo siento._

_―¿Lo sientes? ―dijo Enjolras._

_Bahorel debió malinterpretar la pregunta, porque se sintió incómodo e intentó explicarse:_

_―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es… una putada. ―Frunció el ceño. No era esa la palabra que buscaba._

_―¿Te sientes mal por mí? ¿Es eso? ―adivinó Enjolras. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como aquello―. ¿Por qué?_

_―Y… yo qué sé ―balbuceó Bahorel, totalmente confundido―. No me alegro. No te conozco y me das mal rollo, pero nadie se merece eso._

_Fue entonces cuando Enjolras lo comprendió. Lo que le sucedió no fue agradable en absoluto, pero se había acabado así que ya le daba igual. Pero a Bahorel no. A él le importaba, ¿verdad? De eso se trataba. Por eso Grantaire lo había dejado ir, por eso Yasira había vuelto y por eso Courfeyrac no la había matado a ella. “Tenía aquella mirada…”, había dicho la joven. Sí, ahora lo recordaba. Lo que los había movido a actuar así era algo que Enjolras desconocía que existiera. Algo que no estaba en el catálogo de las emociones que lo habían enseñado a reconocer. ¿Pero qué era?_

_―¿Por eso has desertado? ―oyó que le decía Bahorel, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos._

_―No._

_―¿Entonces por qué?_

_Enjolras se miró la muñeca. No le habían quitado el reloj._

_―Dime una cosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la primera vez que te saltaste una dosis hasta que sentiste… algo?_

_―¿Cómo sabes que no he sido así siempre? ―dijo Bahorel._

_―Por la forma en que me estás mirando. Estás acostumbrado a mantenerte bajo control._

_―Ya… ―gruñó él―. Una hora u hora y media ―respondió a continuación._

_―Yo llevo setenta y seis._

_―¿Setenta y seis qué?_

_―Horas. Desde la última dosis._

_Bahorel parpadeó._

_―Sí, hombre._

_―Y antes de eso pasé ciento cincuenta y dos._

_―¿Estás de coña? ―Sabía muy bien que no―. ¿Y estás… ahí, tan tranquilo? ¿Después de lo que acabas de contarme? Joder, no._

_―¿Así que no es normal?_

_―¿Normal? Tendrías que estar meciéndote en un rincón._

_Enjolras se quedó mirando su reloj. El tiempo seguía corriendo._

_―Necesito averiguar lo que me pasa, Bahorel ―le dijo―. Creo que podría ser importante._

_xxx_

―Ahora ya sabes cómo llegué aquí. Así conocí a Bahorel y a los otros. Yo sabía de la existencia de los insurgentes, pero nunca imaginé que fueran tantos. Por supuesto, estaba familiarizado con el nombre de Lamarque. Lo considerábamos un peligroso criminal y un enemigo del Estado, y el Ministerio había puesto precio a su cabeza. Lo que no sabíamos era que Lamarque estaba muerto y que sus seguidores lo habían ocultado.

»Sin un líder a quien seguir, los grupos se habían dispersado, y desde entonces cada refugio funciona por su cuenta. Bahorel se ocupó de este lugar, aunque él afirma que no es nuestro líder. Pero cuida de todo el mundo y toma las decisiones difíciles, y cuando muchos se opusieron a que me quedara, él intercedió por mí. Todavía hay quienes desconfían y preferirían que me fuera. No me importa, en realidad. No creo que me importe nunca. Eso es lo que descubrí al final.

 

_xxx_

 

_Había una mujer._

_―Siempre hay una mujer ―suspiró Bahorel con aire resignado._

_―Y esta de aquí es… ―Un silbido sirvió para completar la frase de Bossuet. Enjolras no entendió lo que significaba, pero Bahorel le arrebató la fotografía a su compañero―. Vamos a centrarnos, ¿vale?_

_―Pues deja de mirarla._

_―¿Quién la está mirando?_

_―No finjas que… Oh._

_Había una prenda de ropa de interior femenina. Era de tejido ligero y semitransparente. Bossuet se puso colorado. También había una horquilla brillante, perfume y un cepillo para el pelo. Y había un pequeño fajo de notitas escritas a mano: “Buenos días”, “¿Te veré después? Tócate el pelo para sí”, “Hoy también te quiero”. Estaban escritas en pedacitos arrancados de papel, servilletas y envoltorios. Estaba todo en una caja oculta bajo un listón del suelo. Eran los tesoros de alguien que sabía que era un delito tenerlos._

_Volvieron a dejarlo todo en su sitio. No les parecía bien curiosear demasiado._

_La caja estaba sobre la mesa del salón, donde los tres esperaban cuando Joly regresó a su apartamento._

_El joven médico se quedó helado al verlos. Aunque, en realidad, sólo estaba mirando a Enjolras. Llevaba entre los brazos una bolsa de papel. La dejó caer -un frasco se rompió y varias latas rodaron por el suelo- y echó a correr hacia la puerta. Enjolras lo alcanzó antes de que escapara y lo sujetó por la espalda, tapándole la boca con la mano._

_―¡Déjalo, Enjolras! ―exclamó Bossuet._

_―Si sale de aquí nos descubrirá._

_―Lo estás asustando._

_Era decir poco, la verdad. Los ojos de Joly eran el grito que no podía articular. Se quedó mirando a Bahorel cuando éste se puso frente a él con un dedo sobre los labios._

_―Si quieres vivir más te vale estar callado ―le dijo―. No es una amenaza. Sabes que tus vecinos te denunciarán._

_―Sólo queremos hablar contigo ―le explicó Bossuet en tono razonable._

_Joly pareció relajarse un poco, lo suficiente como para que Enjolras apartara la mano de su rostro._

_―No tengo nada que deciros ―jadeó. Contuvo la respiración para no hiperventilar―. Por favor, marchaos._

_―Lo haremos, te dejaremos en paz ―prometió Bahorel―. Pero antes dinos lo que sabes._

_―¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera os conozco. ―Joly sacudió los hombros tratando de liberarse―. Joder, suéltame._

_Enjolras lo dejó ir y Joly se giró para mirarle._

_―¿Qué coño estás haciendo? Javert tiene a todos sus agentes buscándote. Suicídate si quieres, pero no me arrastres a mí contigo._

_Enjolras le dedicó una mirada fría por respuesta. Se quitó el reloj de la muñeca y se lo tiró al pecho. Joly lo atrapó de milagro. Marcaba ciento diecinueve horas._

_―Inusualmente equilibrado ―le recordó Enjolras―. ¿Cómo de inusual es esto?_

_Los labios de Joly se sellaron en una línea tensa._

_―¿Qué le pasa, Joly? ―preguntó Bossuet en tono preocupado―. Tú sabes algo._

_―¿Y tú quién coño eres? ―le espetó Joly secamente―. ¿Por qué te importa este tío?_

_―Yo no soy nadie ―dijo Bossuet―. Pero él es mi amigo._

_Joly lo miró con una expresión a medio camino entre la incredulidad y el desprecio, como si aquello le pareciera una broma pesada. Enjolras también miró a Bossuet. No se esperaba aquello._

_―¿Cómo va a ser amigo vuestro? ―dijo Joly―. Joder, Enjolras, lo siento. Yo no puedo ayudarte; nadie puede. Vete, por favor, déjame tranquilo. Vive tu vida o… lo que sea. Yo tengo mis propios problemas._

_―¿Es por esa mujer? ―adivinó Enjolras. En los ojos de Joly se obró un cambio tan brusco como un golpe físico―. ¿Dónde está?_

_―No lo sé. ¿Crees que estaría aquí si lo supiera, genio?_

_―Quizá podamos ayudarte ―aventuró Bossuet. Miró esperanzado a Enjolras, que negó con la cabeza._

_―Si infringió la ley y la descubrieron no hay nada que hacer ―dijo―. Estás perdiendo el tiempo._

_Por un momento creyó que Joly iba a golpearle. Estaba claro que quería, pero se contuvo._

_―Que te jodan, ¿vale? Que os den a todos vosotros._

_Empujó a Bossuet para abrirse camino hacia el interior de su apartamento. Cuando vio la caja que estaba sobre la mesa, la tapó inmediatamente y la ocultó en un cajón._

_―¿Con qué derecho entráis aquí y os ponéis a husmear en mis cosas? Sois iguales que ellos. Sois peores que ellos y algunos “sois” ellos._

_―Tú redactaste mi informe médico ―presionó Enjolras―. Me estabas suministrando un placebo._

_―¿Cómo sé que no fuiste tú quien la detuvo? ―lo acusó Joly. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas―. Cada vez que te miro me pregunto lo mismo; me lo pregunto desde que te trajeron hecho una mierda para que yo te arreglara, y te juro que cada minuto de cada día he querido meterte un buen chute de tiopental en esas putas ampollas de suero. ¿Qué? ¿Te sigue pareciendo tan malo el placebo? Te da igual, ¿verdad? Por eso no lo hecho._

_Se hizo un brusco silencio. Bossuet había palidecido y Bahorel no levantaba la mirada. Joly tuvo que sentarse._

_―Vámonos ―susurró Bahorel._

_―Sentimos mucho todo esto ―dijo Bossuet._

_Joly no los estaba mirando. Se acodaba en sus rodillas con la cabeza entre las manos._

_―Estaba embarazada ―lo oyeron decir con la voz estrangulada._

_Bahorel cerró los ojos. Los de Bossuet se llenaron de lágrimas. Allí estaba otra vez, se dijo Enjolras. Fuera lo que fuera._

_―Dime una cosa, Joly…_

_―Enjolras, no ―le advirtió Bahorel._

_―¿Cómo de avanzado era el embarazo?_

_Joly alzó la vista lentamente. Sus ojos enrojecidos hacían que el verde sus iris fuera más intenso._

_―Dos meses, como mucho. Ahora serían siete, si… ―No pudo decirlo._

_―Sé lo que estás pensando ―le dijo Bahorel a Enjolras―. No le digas nada si no está dentro de lo razonable._

_―Un bebé sano es valioso para ellos ―dijo Enjolras―. Incluso si ha sido concebido de forma ilegal. Es más que razonable que mantengan con vida a la madre, siempre y cuando descubrieran a tiempo que estaba embarazada._

_Las lágrimas de Joly se habían helado en sus ojos. Lo que había en ellos se parecía más al miedo que a la esperanza._

_―¿Y… cuándo nazca el bebé?_

_Bahorel respondió antes de que Enjolras pudiera hacerlo:_

_―Aun tienes dos meses para encontrarla._

_―Te ayudaremos ―le dijo Bossuet, poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

_―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Joly, mirando a Enjolras―. Estás fuera. Ya no puedes volver._

_―No ―dijo Enjolras, pensativo―. Pero puede que haya alguien dispuesto a ayudarte. Si tú lo ayudas a él primero._

_Estaba pensando en Courfeyrac. Si sobrevivía, quizá necesitara un amigo._

_―¿Nos dirás ahora lo que sabes?_

_Joly asintió mientras los miraba uno a uno._

_―Os lo diré. Pero no va a gustaros._

xxx

―Y ahora, ¿quieres saber la verdad? La verdad es que hay más como yo. Decenas, quizá centenares de miles. Es imposible saberlo, dado que la mayoría de las personas viven bajo los efectos de la droga que nos suministran. No hay diferencia entre uno de nosotros y alguien que la consume de por vida. Muchos nacen y mueren sin saber lo que son; yo no sabía lo que era, y ellos tampoco hasta después de lo que me pasó. No sé cómo aparecimos; si somos el resultado de un plan prefijado o si cambiamos por accidente. No sé quién fue el primero de nosotros, cuándo nació ni si sigue vivo, pero sí sé que, fuera quién fuera, está emparentado conmigo. Lo sé porque ellos lo saben. Hace nueve años descubrieron que existimos, y desde entonces vigilan a todos los bebés que nacen. A los que nacieron antes no pueden encontrarlos; tendrían que privar de la droga a toda la población. Pero cuando los nacidos después tengan edad suficiente, los usarán para crear a más de nosotros, y con ellos ya no necesitarán la droga, ni la vigilancia, ni el control. Puede que, en varias generaciones, todos los niños que nazcan sean como yo.

Miró a Grantaire, cuyos ojos grises le devolvían la mirada. No había parpadeado desde hacía un minuto. Bajo los océanos de incredulidad y horror había una emoción que casi no se distinguía. Se parecía un poco a la decepción.

―¿No sientes… nada? ―susurró.

Enjolras negó.

―¿Y nunca…? ¿Tú… nunca…?

―Nunca seré como tú o como los demás.

―Ya… ―Grantaire bajó la mirada. Se quedó mirándose las manos entrelazadas, con los nudillos tensos y un brillo ausente en los ojos―. ¿Y… la chica y el bebé?

―No los encontramos. Courfeyrac los sigue buscando. Ella no aparecerá.

Él asintió sin decir nada. Tenía en los ojos _aquella_ mirada. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos.

―Pero, en realidad, ¿qué diferencia habría? ―razonó, volviendo al principio―. Quiero decir, si todos fueran como tú. Estás aquí, ¿no es cierto? Te haces preguntas y te has enfrentado a ellos. No se puede controlar a las personas. No a todas, al menos.

―Tienes razón, no se puede ―dijo Enjolras―. Pero sí puedes quitarles lo que las hace reaccionar.

―Y lo que te hizo reaccionar a ti fue… ―Grantaire se interrumpió a media frase.

―Tú, para empezar.

Él asintió sin mirarlo.

―Ya te dije que no fue por ti. Lo hice por mí mismo.

―Te creo ―dijo Enjolras―. Las emociones son complicadas para mí. Yo creía comprenderlas sólo porque las reconocía, pero lo que verdaderamente implican es… mucho más complejo. No creo que llegue a entenderlas nunca en su totalidad; la verdad es que están fuera de mi alcance. Tardé mucho tiempo en comprender lo que te movió a hacer lo que hiciste; no es sencillo, en realidad. Yo sabía que las personas establecen vínculos emocionales entre ellas, que sienten la pérdida de sus seres queridos y tratan de protegerlos. Eso lo entiendo hasta cierto punto, pero no sabía que la mayoría de vosotros podéis sentir intensamente el dolor de otras personas, incluso si esas personas os son desconocidas. Lo llamáis empatía. Y es precisamente eso lo que tratan de eliminar. No el amor, ni el valor, ni la curiosidad, ni el miedo. Es ese vínculo que establecéis y que os conecta de algún modo con personas extrañas o a las que ni siquiera habéis visto. Sentís como si fuera vuestro el dolor de esas personas, os rebeláis frente a las injusticias cometidas contra ellas, y eso os convierte en algo mayor y más fuerte de lo que sois como meros individuos. Eso es lo que tratan de evitar. Es lo que quieren quitaros. Pero a ti no pueden quitártelo, y por eso te temen.

Grantaire lo escuchó en completo silencio, con sus grandes ojos clavados en los suyos. Eran transparentes; podías asomarte a ellos y pasear por la tormenta de sus pensamientos y sus deseos, de sus sueños y sus miedos. Enjolras no sabía por qué se odiaba tanto. No era peor ni mejor que nadie, sólo más honesto consigo mismo.

―¿Lo entiendes ahora, Grantaire? ―le dijo―. No se trata de mí ni de los que son como yo, sino de todos vosotros. Cuando no queden personas como tú, las personas como yo no se harán preguntas. No despertarán nunca. Y ellos habrán ganado.

 


End file.
